How We Came To Be!
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: Santana and Noah in 7th grade and how they came to be Santana Lopez and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. More chapters will be added. Please read! Enjoy! and Review! :
1. Santana and Noah

**hey so dont worry all too fast too quick is still in the process, im just trying to find away to right the next chapter so it will be up. Although i love Quinn and Puck i also love Santana and Puck so this story is set in 7th grade they are both aged 13. **

Santana Lopez was a usual Bitchy 13 year old...she was a popular cheerleader in middle school and her best friend was called Brittany Peirce. Brittany wasnt very bright so she was put in different classes to help her. Santana was sat in Math...she hated it...she always used to sit at the back and twiddle with her pen and let everything pass her by, apart from one thing...his name was Noah Puckerman, she would always find herself staring at him and for some reason she couldnt stop. They had been in the same schools their whole life. There mothers where best friends so they had somethings in common. Santana had had a crush on Noah since the first time they met. Although Santana was a popular girl, she was Quiet. She would stick up for herself and others but most of the time she would just isolate herself from everybody else and the only time she felt free was when she was at Cheerleading practice.

Noah Puckerman was a regular 13 year old jock. He was popular and had lots of friends. His bestfriend was Matt Rufford. Noah always sat two seats from the back in Math class. Noah was a nice football player...he wasnt mean or a bully infact he was kind of quiet. Noah had gone through a ruff life. He watched his Father beat his mother and was actually hit himself. That still made him insecure.

Both Noah and Santana were at the end of there 7th grade, they had one more year at there middle school before they would become freshmans at some stupid highschool. Santana had vowed to always be a cheerleader through her school life...reputation was important to her. Noah had also vowed to stay a football player throughtout his school years as Reputation was also important to him.

one day in Math class Noah and another group of footballers including Matt were talking about sex. Noah didnt know much about it as he had never done it before...and to be honest he was suprised that some of his friends where talking about it at an age like his.

"So how far have you got with a chick Zack?" A jock asked.

"Last month i got Emily to go all the way with me...pretty hot." Zach boasted. Noah just sat back listening hoping no one would ask him.

"What about you Matt?" Zach asked.

"Me i havnt done anything other than kiss...but Melissa is ready so hey it could happen."

"Rufford is gunna get laied." another jock said smiling.

"Noah what about you? How far have you got?"

Noah sighed. "Kiss." he said quietly and ashamed.

"What? dude you Noah Puckerman." Zach said.

"I know who i am...sorry i just havnt done it." He said shrugging.

"Well you need to get it done fast...what about that Santana chick she's hot and she has so done it."

"How do you know?" Noah said, he flinched at the mention of her name.

"DUde i dont have to know its written all over her." Azimio said.

"Hey lay off...she's pretty cool." Noah said defending her. The conversation was left then as the teacher had each given them a pop Quizz. Noah didnt know what to do, so he turned his head and looked at Santana.

The bell went and it was lunch, Noah walked through the hallway and saw Santana at her locker. He sighed and walked up to her.

"Hey Santana." He said whilst she was getting her books out.

"Hey Noah." She replied not looking at him. Noah stood there for a minute, and Santana couldnt take it anymore. "Is there a reason to why your here?" She said looking at him at leaning on the locker next to hers as her door was still open.

"Oh yeah...i was just wondering, if you wanted to come round tonight." Santana felt like smiling but she didnt, her whole body tingled.

"Why so you can have sex with me." She said a bit angry but calmly at the same time.

"What? No...I...I" Noah was cut off.

"Oh please i heard you and your football boyfriends talking about it in Math...sorry but i'm not a toy you cant just play me whenever you like!" She said slamming her locker door and walking off, leaving Puck feeling a bit guilty.

Santana walked down the hallway angry at Noah...she didnt want to be becasue she really loved him, at one point she thought she made a mistake...if this was the only chance she could get with Noah, it was better than nothing. She carried on walking and met Brittany at the end of the hallway.

"Hey Britt." She said skipping up to her.

"Hey Santana how was class?"

"Oh we had a stupid pop quizz so nothing different...you?" She said walking off and taking one last look at Puck before walking round the corner.

"Mr Brown taught us how to count up to 30...but i can only go up to 25 becasue i forget the rest." Brittany said as she put her head down.

"Dont worry Britt you will get it...i know you will." Santana said rubbing her friend's shoulder.

It was an hour before the end of the day...Santana had cheerleading practice outside becasue it was hot and Noah had football practice outside.

"And 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 Good and again, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 ,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. Good guys... your getting better Santana getting better on your scoripion." Santana smiled the better she got meant the more chance she had at becoming cheer caption. "OKay everybody take 5" the couch shouted again. Santana sat down on the grass and was joined by Brittany.

"You did good Santana...i'm proud of you." Brittany said sitting down and drinking out of her water bottle. Santana sat back with her arms out behing her and her legs bent a little.

"Thanks Britt you too." Brittany smiled whilst getting her phone out and texting. Santana turned her head and saw Noah out on the feild, his team were having a practice game...he was always the catcher. Santana watched him and only him carefully. She watched how he would wait until the ball was thrown at him and how he would avoid the other players running towards him...he was a really fast runner.

_i wonder if her has a six pack? _Santana thought to herslef. She heard a whislte go which broke her out of her trance, at first she thought it was her coach but it wasnt it was Noah's...She saw him take his helmet of and go and lay down on the grass becasue he was out of Breath. She saw him get out his phone and about 2 minutes later her phone buzzed. She looked at it and saw it was from him.

_Hey i want to apologise for before...at first it was just for the sex... but i was thinking and i actually like you, sorry again- noah._

Santana smiled...she was about to text him back when...

"Santana Brittany get your butts over here."

She sighed and Quickly put her phone in her bag and ran over to her coach. She was happy and she was ready.

**hope you enjoyed please review it would mean the world! :D more chapters up soon! **


	2. The vow

**Hey for those who havnt had time to review the first chapter before i put this one up could you review each chapter individually please that actually goes for everyone :D thanks for the reviews so far i appreciate it...mabye i could get a little more? anyway enjoy this chapter and dont forget to REVIEW! haha.**

Santana walked into school today extremely tired...she didnt know why but she felt like she would pass out in class or something, and that is something you never do Ever! She slowly made her way to her locker and put her books away checked her hair and then made her way to the gym.

When she walked in she saw 6 balls all lined in the centre of the court, she sighed as it mean only one thing...Dodgeball. She loved Dodgeball, she was pretty good at it...but today she just didnt have the energy. She sat on the indoor bleachers along with the other students, listnening to their Gym coach, Coach Lorenzo.

"Okay usually i would let you choose your own team but today i am, we have 16 of you today so im just gunna split your right down the middle." He did exactly that and he got 2 perfect teams of 8. Santana looked at her team and sighed it was full of geeks or non sporty people.

"We dont stand a chance." A voice said from behind her...she turned around and saw Noah who had made his way to the same row as she was.

Santana sighed "Tell me about it" She said before resting her head in her hand. Noah smiled and put his hands inbetween his legs.

"So about yesterday..." He was cutt off.

"I know...its okay...i was thinking and i want to and i'm ready...if you still want to that is." she said smiling.

"Are you gunna cut me off everytime i try to talk to you?" He asked Smirking.

"Why is that a problem?" Santana replied back.

"No." He smiled before putting his head down.

"Good" Santana stayed quiet for a second "Is your credit score good?" She said breaking the silence.

"Err I guess why?" He replied shocked.

"Oh nothing" She said shaking her head as if she shouldnt of said that. "anyway ready to go get beat?" She said standing up and walking down.

"AS ready as ever...and i will and i am." Santana stopped and turned to face him. She didnt say anything, she just smiled.

"Everybody get into your positions...and Dodgeball." everyone ran after the balls. Both Santana and Puck got one, But then something or someone stopped the game.

"Timeout!" Brittany shouted...she was on the apposing team.

"What is it Brittany?" The coach asked not impressed.

"She took my ball." Brittany said pointing at Emily who was on Santana's team.

"That's how you play the game Stupid!" Emily said harshley.

"Hey dont call her stupid!" Santana said defending her friend, She was a Quiet girl in Middle school, but she sure did have a voice and once someone had said something nasty about Brittany, that voice would be set free.

"And Who asked you to get involved."

"ERR you did! when you decided to open your beak and Call my homegirl Stupid." Santana said folding her arms and dropping the ball.

"Well stay out of it!"

"No i wont!"

"Your Such a bitch!" Emily said scoffing.

"Oh you dont have to tell me! I already Know. I'm the sweetest Bitch you'll ever meet. So guess what when you call me a Bitch, it dosnt offend me in the slightest." Emily just scoffed as Santana got up to her face.

"Ladies break it up...Brittany that is how you play the game...you have to try and get the ball before them and hit them with it so there out but if you get hit your out." Coach said, Santana walked back into Position.

"Dont worry Britt you got this." Noah said smiling. Santana looked at him happy.

At Break Santana was in the girls locker room getting changed back into her cheerleading kit from gym...she walked out and accidently ran into Noah.

"Oh sorry." She said as she carried on walking.

"No that was me...anyway that was pretty hot in there standing up for Brittany like that...its just so not...you...i like it." He said as they walked to her locker so she could swap her bag with her books.

"Yeah well dont rag on my girl." she said smiling getting her books out.

"and i like that i like a girl who can defend herself." Noah said...Santana looked at him and smiled.

"Like i said i'm the sweetest bitch ever...and you can either have Santana or Snixx up to you." She smiles.

"Snixx?" Noah asked confused.

"Oh she's just like my bithcher verson of me."

"Like an altor ego."

"Kind of." Santana replied closing her locker door and continuing to walk. "Do you have a nickname?" Santana asked on the topic.

"No just plain old boring Noah."

"Well lets think of one."

"Oh i dont know its kinda tuff." Noah said rubbing a hand through his full head of hair. His Mohawk was yet to come and Santana had Light brown hair.

"Oh come on how hard can it be...what do you call Matt?"

"Rufford."

"WEll there you go just use your last name."

"Puckerman? What about Pucker...or Puck...yeah i like Puck way cooler."

"Your gunna name yourself after a fairy from one of Shakespears plays." She said funny.

"Why not."

"Your an idiot." She said laughing, she felt very confident around Noah...or Puck.

"Do you want to go to breadsticks after school...my mom takes me all the time and i love it...you know they cant stop giving you free breadsticks."

"Yeah that would be cool...Snixx does love the Sticks." They laugh.

At Breadsticks.

"Are you actually going to go by Puck?" Santana asked twiddling with a breadstick.

"Yeah but that whole thing will start in 8th grade that way when we go to highschool its stuck."

"Right." Santana looked at him. "Right well you need to something with your hair if your going to be called Puck...i mean there is nothing wrong with your hair now...its just its more Noah and Puck is kind of a badass so he needs badass hair."

"Right well i will sort that out...what about you...Sweet innocent Brown hair and from what i saw in school today no sweet and innocent."

"Okay well what colour shall i go that makes me more bitchy?" She said sarcasticly.

"mabye Black...Black hair is hot."

She laughs. "We are actually doing this right were not just saying it...coz i will."

"Yeah i'm down...look we can make a pact...pass me your hand and repeat after me. I Santana Lopez vows to become Santana 'snixx' Lopez, with Dark hot hair by the time we get into Freshman year."

Santana just laughed. "I say Santana Lopez vows to become Santana 'Snixx' Lopez, with Dark hot hair bu the time i get into Freshman year. Okay now you repeat after me. I Noah Puckerman vow to Become Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, with a super hot haircut and have bad ass reputation in order to keep up with Snix by the time i get into my freshman year."

"Why do i get the longer one?"

"Just say it before you forget!"

"Fine. I Noah Puckerman vow to Become Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, with a super hot haircut and have bad ass reputation in order to keep up with Snix by the time i get into my freshman year."

"Deal." Santana said, They laughed and joked all night.

It was time to go and Noah/Puck wasnt older enough to drive so he suggested Santana coming over to his as know one was home and wouldnt be home until the day after as his mom was away on buisness trip.

It was really hot and Noah suggested to get into his pool...good thing Santana had a bikini in her gym bag just incase Coach Lorenzo spontainsly decided to go into the pool. She changed into her Bikini and was nervous becasue she had never exposed herself this much...She looked out the window Quickly before Noah could see.

_Wow he does have a six pack...and a hot one too._

She smiled and walked downstairs. Noah was already in the pool. She walked out side and stood at the edge of the pool. Noah looked at her in a trance.

"Will you Quitt it otherwise im getting changed." She said putting a towel on the deck chair.

"Sorry...come in its really warm...jump in" Santana didnt trust him but she did it anyway and it was freezing cold.

"Noah i'm going to kill you." She said shaking, He was just laughing and then he got the hose and put some hot water in.

"I'm sorry...come here i will keep you warm until it warms up." He wrapped his sort of Musicialer arms around her and she liked it. There werent very many houses round where Noah lived but it was nice becasue he liked the privacy. Santana moved her head a little but it ended up being inline with Noah's and they ended up kissing.

_Oh my god he's kissing me...what if i'm bad...or worse what if he is? Santana you can do this._

Santana wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Oh my god she must like it...mabye this is the time._

Noah/Puck Grabbed her even more and pulled her closer...he stopped for a breath and smiled before kissing her again and moving down to her neck. Santana was nervous but at the same time she felt like this was completly right. Mabye having sex in the pool for the first time wasnt the best of places...but she didnt care. They guy she had loved since forever took her virginity and in a way she took his. It was great for her and Noah and they had finally took them extra babysteps.

It was time for Santana to go home and Noah had offered to walk her home.

"Thanks Noah or should i say Puck." She smiled.

"Whatfor?"

"For walking me home...for Standing up for Brittany, for taking me to Breadsticks and for making this day amazing."

"No problem, it was pretty awesome, you were a natural." Laughs and he gets shoved by her.

"You two." they continued to walk for about another ten minutes and they finally arrived at Santana's. "Well this is me...thanks again Puck." She smiled hugging him and sharing one last kiss with him.

"Your welcome." He replied after they kissed.

"Text me when your home."

"Okay mom." He said funny.

"I just want to make sure you get home safe...thats all."

"I know" He kissed her again and then left her. She ran straight up to her bedroom and done a little happy dance. She may not of had the energy this morning but she sure did now.

**OKay hope you enjoyed...next chapter Sanatana goes to her mom for advice and Snixx comes out in school again. Please review! :D **


	3. Snixxtana and her plan

**Okay i'm updating these real quick becasue ideas keep popping into my head and i have loads of time since we out for summer :D Okay as promised Santana seek's advice from her mom and Snixx makes another apperance. This is set the next day/morning.**

Santana walked downstairs at 6:30, School didnt start until 9 but she dosnt like rushing, plus her mom was always awake at that time. She walked into the kitchen were her mother was cooking breakfast...her dad had left for work earlier. Santana was an only child which she loved.

"Morning mom." She said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning sweetie...so arer you and Noah a thing now?" She said sitting down with Waffles for herself and Santana.

"What? No why?" She said shocked.

"I saw you two kissing when he walked you home last night." Santana went red.

"Oh no he just walked me home."

"What did you do last night then?" Santana was really worried incase her mother found out about last night.

"Oh we went the park with a few more friends and Noah wanted to walk me home." Santana's mom just nodded. After a minute of silence Santana spoke up. "Can i go on the pill?" Her mom choked.

"What?"

"Well you said once i start my period i can go on the pill and i started last year and yet i'm still not on the pill." She said holding her fork.

"Santana your not having sex are you? your way to young." She replied worried.

"No...no its just...i...i...does it hurt?" She said lying and trying to think of something to get her mom to stop asking that question.

"What? Santana Lopez your up to something and i want to know what."

"Okay fine! I'm just curious and i want to know these things...and i didnt feel comfortable talking to Abuela about this and especially not dad."

"Santana i will talk to you about this when you are a lot older...you are not ready." Santana's mom said standing up and putting her empty plate in the sink. Santana stood up then.

"And what if i am mom?" She said folding her arms.

"You are not...do you know anything about sex! do you know the dangers caused by it."

"Getting pregnant isnt really a danger mom." She laughed at the same time as saying it.

"It is at a young age! and that is not only the danger...you can get STD'S from not using protection."

"Thats why i'm asking for the pill...just incase."

"Santana the pill is not going to protect you from desises it will only prevent pregnancy if it is taking correctly...i dont want to hear anymore from you on this topic until you are atleast 18!" Santana's mom walked out leaving her standing in the kitchen alone.

In School Santana had a lot of looks thrown her way...she was confused to why they were being thrown her way. Brittany walked up behind her.

"Hey so i heard that you and Noah hooked up last night."

"What? Who did you hear that from?" Santana said shocked and angry.

"Azimio."

"What? So everybody knows?"

"No not everybody...My kitten lord tubbington doesnt know." Santana sighed, Obvislouy Noah spread this around school. Brittany and Santana walked to her locker and Azimio and another football player walked up to them.

"Looks like there is a new slut in town." Azimio said laughing. Santana just laughed turned to face them and closed her locker.

"Man, i bet you were up all night, working on that one." Santana said folding her arms. Noah was hiding round the corner listening to it.

"Baby i werent the one up all night...it was you."

"Wow...as soon as a girl looses her virniginty she's a slut...Okay then Mr I get it all, How much do you get." Santana/Snixx said. Azimio stopped laughing and went red. "Hmm didnt think so...so next time you wanna call me a slut just remeber this...that i've had sex, therefore i'm way a head of you, so lets face it Azimio your going to die a lonley, old, virgin! So get up out my grill becasue i'm not wasting anymore time on you!" She said smirking. Azimio and his friend looked shocked, They walked off.

"Bitch" Azimio said, Santana heard.

"That's right!" She replied smiling and turning to face Brittany.

"okay so Its my birthday on Saturday and i'm having a pool party and i was wondering if you wanted to come?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Sure Britt i would love to."

"What's it like?" Brittany asked.

"What?"

"Sex?"

"Oh well its not as good as i thought it would be but i guess i was just nervous...but other than that it was pretty good...just promise me one thing."

"I dont know i might not be able to keep it."

"Why?"

"Becasue lord tubbington presseures me into doing that bad thing one time i saw two kids playing with a frisbee in the park when i was taking lord tubbington for a walk and he told me to take it off them otherwise he will run away from home."

"Brittany you just do it...dont ever have sex until your atleast 17."

"Okay...but sorry if i break it."

XXXXX

Santana was sat on the bleachers watching the football team practice outside...her cheerleading coach was of today so she had a free period. She was looking for Noah but couldnt see him and out of the corner of her eye she saw a jock walking upto her and she knew straight away it was Noah.

"Are you here to apologise? becasue i dont want to hear it!" Santana said...right now she was half Snixx half Santana...Snixxtana.

"I only told Matt...he was the one who told everyone else."

"Well then i guess Matt isnt a real friend then is he." She standing up and walking off. Noah just sighed.

Santana walked through the hallways and saw Matt walking she grabbed him and pushed him into the locker.

"Why do you feel the need to spread my private life around the whole school?"

"Chill out Santana."

"Dont tell me to chill out Jerkface." She said scrunching up his top in her hand.

"Okay look It was a big Deal that Noah lost his VIrginity and you were the perfect girl for the job...your hot and you would of done it and you did...so i told Azimio so he would get of Noah's case but i told him to keep it quiet." Santana let go of him and held her books.

"Its Azimio what did you think would happen? that he would stick to his word? and anyway why is he ragging on Noah its not like he's done it before." Santana said calming down.

"No he has totally done it before."

"Oh please he scream's Virgin." Santana said again.

"How do you know?"

"Well when i asked him about it before he went red, quiet and walked off."

"No way."

"Yes way. Anyway Next time you want to spread my private information around to anyone who would listen behind my back just know that i know about you and your day with your grandma...when you couldn't come to puckerman's birthday becasue you were oh yeah whats the word...knitting with you grandma." She said harshley. Matt went really red as Santana walked off. She went back to the bleachers where Noah still was.

"Hey you."

"I'm confused a minute ago you were super angry with me and no your skipping towards me with a smile on your face." Noah replied.

"lets just say i've got something to hold agaisnt Matt and Azimio now...they both chose Snixx and they are gunna get her." She said, she was a typical 13 year old.

"Hey i'm sorry about everyone calling you a slut." Noah replied.

"Its okay...if they want to call me a slut i'll give em a slut, my mom wont listen to me about birth control so if anything happens i can just say it was her fault for not putting me on it...so what do you say Puckerman...my house 8 O'clock." She said flirting and getting closer to him. Santana wanted and needed a change, she didnt want to have to wait until Freshman year, she was gunna do it now...She would take one of her mom's bottle of black hair die and replace it another day...buy hair extentions for her solider length hair and instead of wearing Jean's and shorts with t-shirts...it would be Short dresses...boots/heels and tight tops.

"Really?" Noah asked smiling.

"Yeah...i'm not waiting to change i want to do it now and i want you do it with me."

"No more Noah?"

"No more Noah. which means...bad ass bully with super cool hair and man whore of the school." Santana said jumping onto his knee. " And for me well i will be the bitch of the school." She said smiling and kissing him.

**Hope you enjoyed :D next chapter is their actuall change and then it will skip to freshman year! please review! :D **


	4. People changethings change

**Okay so this is the change from Santana to Santana Lopez and from Noah to Puck. Enjoy.**

School had finished for summer earlier than usual because of some stupid gas leak, which in a ways Santana thought it was great. it has been about 3 weeks since she lost her virginity and since then Santana and Noah had been doing it twice a week. They werent a couple or nothing...more like friends with Benifits...but Santana loved it and So did Noah. It made them more confident to become the people they were about to become.

It was Monday morning and Noah and Santana had planned that the change would happen today...Santana had been getting all her new clothes and make up and hair extentions and everything else she needed for her big change. Noah didnt have to get much other than a hair cut and mabye a trip to the gym or two. Both Santana and Noah had there birthday's within in the same week. Noah was only 3 days older than Santana...So they had an extra night of sex what Santana preferely called 'Birthday Sex'.

Noah was quite a bulky lad for a 14 year old but he does football and weights and Santana well lets just Santana promised herself that by the time she was 17 she would of had a boob job.

Santana woke up at 10:30am to her phone ringing. It was Noah.

_"Im sleeping jerk." _She said with her hand under the pillow and answering her phone with her eye's closed sitting up a little.

_"So get up todays the day." _Noah said in his room, throwing the basket ball against his wall.

_"10 more minutes please" _she begged.

_"Get up now!" _He demanded.

_"Fine!"_ She pushed the blanket of her with an attidude and sat up on her bed. _ "Okay were are we doing this mine or yours?" _

_"Well my mom's out at work so you can do it of here if you want." _

_"uhh so you wake me up and make me come to yours."_

_"Get a cab." _

_"How peursuesive." _She said sarcasticly walking up to her wardrobe and looking for something to wear...Not that she would be wearing anything Santana Lopez would she just grabbed a pair of jeans a white top and a cardiagan.

_"Just get over here turd face." _

Santana Scoffed. _"How orgional...bye_." She put the phone down and threw her phone on her bed.

She walked up to her mirror and put her short brown hair into a pony tail and got dressed.

an hour later and she was ready.

"Mom I'm going out back later!" She shouted quickly as her cab pulled up she didnt even wait for a reply she just went. She got in the cab and 5 minutes away from Noah's.

"6.50 please."

"Keep the change." Santana got out of the cab quickly with four bags full of makeup hair accesories and clothes. She stood at the front of Noah's drive.

She sighed. "Goodbye Santana and hello Santana Lopez" She smiled as she made her way to the door. She didnt even make it to the door before Noah opened the door.

"Can you like smell me or something i'm not even in the drive yet." She said walking up to him.

"I have a sixth sense."

"You wish...anyway lets get this over with." she said walking in. She walked into his kitchen where there was a chair a towel and electric razors. She looked confused.

"Your doing my hair." Noah said.

"Okay but if you think your doing mine you can think again."

"I'm a guy...i'm not doing your hair...i dont even do my own."

"Gross...okay what do you want me to do."

"I was thinking and mohawks are pretty badass." Santana rolled her eyes...she needed to get her attidude up in order to match her new look. Santana shaved Noah's hair into a perfect mohawk...she was pretty proud and Noah loved it. "Your pretty good at that." He said looking in the mirror and putting his hand through it.

"Damn you look pretty hot...just need to work on that sixpack puckerman." Noah stood up and lifted up his top.

"This is perfection they dont need work on and neither do my guns." Showing off his muscles...Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine...but you do need to put something on that can show them off." Santana said folding her arms.

"Your right hold on." Noah ran upstairs quickly and when he came back down he had a tight white top on with dark blue jeans and black trainers. Santana had to admit he did look pretty hot. His mohawk suited him really well and his arm muscles made him look even more of a badass.

"I like it Puckerman...you just need to not be so nice." She smiled.

"got it...you ready for your change?" He replied.

"Yeah but mine is going to take a lot longer." She grabbed her bags and went upstairs she applied the dark black hair dye to her hair and didnt do anything else until it was ready to come off. She sat in Noah's room a room she was very familiar with...in her clothes and with a towel wrapped around her head. Noah had closed the door.

"What shall we do now Noah?" Santana asked.

"Puck...and we could make out." Santana smiled and jumped onto him kissing him leading them to his bed. Santana was on top of him and Puck had his hands resting on her perfectly shaped butt. They made out for 2 hours and bye then Santana's hair would of been well done. She washed it and dried it and then added her extentions making her hair longer and thicker. she loved her knew hair it made her look hotter and more bitchy. "Smokin." Puck whispered. Santana heard but pretended she didnt. She applied her Makeup which consisted of, foundation, dark blusher, eyeliner, masacara, eyebrow penicl and dark eyeshadow with a little bit of dark lip gloss just to match to her skin tone.

"One more thing to do and Santana is soon to be Santana Lopez." She grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom and closing the door. She was in there for about 5 minutes. Puck was getting bored so he looked in her bag and saw a thong he didnt mean to see it he just did and he smiled he went to pick it up but moved quickly as he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and Saw Santana Lopez. She had a Purple short tight dress on that showed her cleavage with Black socks and Black heeled milatry boots...she had a furry waistcoat around it and a long necklace that fell just under her breast line. and two gold big braclets on and hooped earings. Her Dark, long Black hair fell perfectly and her eyes stood out a lot more. Puck looked in trance.

"What do you think?" She asked smiling.

"Please have sex with me."

"Uhh no!"

"Thats a first...but you do look smokin." He said smiling.

"Time to show my mom."

"Do you want me to come with you."

"I've got a new look i'm not pregnant." She said grabbing her bag.

XXXXX

She arrived home and Walked in she couldnt wait to see her parents reaction and she didnt care if it was a bad one.

"Santana is that you?" Her mom yelled from the living room.

"Yeah mom."

"Can you come in here please your father and i have something to tell you." She walked in and her mother gasped her father didnt know what to say.

"What did you do?" She asked putting her hands to her mouth.

"Its called change mom...this is the real me and i'm sorry but if you dont like it your just gunna have to deal."

"This is not my daughter." Her father said.

"Yes it is...that girl you thought was your daughter was someone you wanted her to be...and i'm tired of it...i have a whole new look and attitude." She said folding her arms.

"What did you do too your hair?" Her mom asked still in shocked.

"What does it look like?" She replied bitchy.

"Santana you show your mother some respect...is this what you mean by your attitude change."

"Yes."

"Santana i want you to change right away,, boys will use this as an excuse to sleep with you." Her mom replied.

"Too late for that." She said under her breath.

"What?"

"I've been having sex for the past month mom before i was like this...and i'm not changing its who i am."

"So your telling me the real you is some cheap slut?" Her father said.

"Yeah...yeah i guess i am...now you have something to tell me or are we going to continue our pointless conversation about me changing when we all know its never going to happen." Santana said after she sighed.

"Were having another baby."

"What? Uh-uh no way i'm completly not okay with that...you could of atleast asked me first."

"What like you asked us about this! Santana your father and i are ready for another child so we are having it with or without your blessing." Santana sighed and walked of to her room.

She called puck.

_"Sup?" _Puck said playing his game.

_"Hey how did your mom take it?" _

_"She likes it she said its more me. What about you?" _

_"They hate it, but i told them its me and then i kinda slipped out that i've been having sex but dont worry i havnt told them its with you...and then they told me theyre having another baby." _

_"Wow hardcore...another baby ehh?" _

_"Yeah well i'm not too happy about it...but hey atleast they will be distracted from the fact that i have changed"_

_"they will come round." _

_"Whatever...anyway i had fun today and your look hot." _

_"You did too babe." _

_"Did you just call me babe?" _Santana said logging on to facebook.

_"Sorry slipped out." _

_"No...no i like it." _She smiled as she got a notification. _"Oh wait Azimio just posted on my wall he said 'not only are you a slut but you dress like one too and posted a picture of me walking home." _She just laughed it off.

"_Say something." _

_"I will give me a second...Log on and we can chat on that instead." _She replied as she posted a comment of Azimio's comment. 'Wow azimio that comment is older than my grandmother comeback when you've got something Better!'

_"I'm online" _

_"Cool did you see my comment?" _

_"Yeah pretty funny...i liked it."_

_"Cool...i'm going now...bye Puck." _

_"Speak to you on chat." _

_"shut up." _

Santana Put the phone down and smiled and brought her laptop to her leg. She liked the new her and she liked the new Puck.

**hope you enjoyed please reivew! :D**


	5. were not right together!

**Okay so Santana and Puck start to date but realize that their relationship is better of as friends, and Santana gets into her first fight with Emily. Enjoy!**

It was Tuesday morning and Santana had just woken up. She had logged onto facebook to see if Azimio had posted anymore comments on her wall...he hadnt but she did have quite a few comments of other people.

_Damn Lopez your looking smokin! you know were to find me if you want to...chat ;) _

She just scoffed.

_Thanks but i dont need to (Chat) To you i already have somebody thanks! _

She replied.

_I love your new look Santana...very hot...lord tubbington says he likes it too. :) _

Santana just smiled and liked Brittany's comment. She had a new notification. She clicked on it and Saw it was Noah...who had now changed his name to Puck.

_sup...meet me at the Park for 12 need to talk to you. :) _

Santana looked confused that was only an hour away...She got dressed real quick. she put on a black bodycon skirt on with a peachy top tucked in and a long golden necklace and tights that stop at the knee and the pattern goes up in bows with black milatry boot heels. She curled her hair and brushed her fringe back with a black headband to hide in her hair. She then walked downstairs and saw her mother and father.

"And where are you going?" Her father said.

"To meet Brittany at the Park." She lied.

"Dressed like that?" Her mother said.

"Yeah like this." She said grabbing an apple.

"Your not going anywhere until you go and putting something on that dosnt show much leg." Her father replied angry.

"No i told you this is who i am...deal." She said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out before her parents could stop her. she walked to the park to meet Puck. it was really sunny so she put on her sunglasses and also put on her cropped black leather jacket...she didnt look 14 she looked more like 18 but she didnt care she looked hot. Puck looked more like he was in high school too. She was walking as she was eating her apple and she saw all the kids on the park with their parents...she remebered when her parents used to take her the park and push her on the swings...she saw a tall figure in the distance...he had a casual denim shirt on which showe of his muscles and a mohawk...she saw him and noticed it was Puck and smiled. she walked faster and faster until she finally was close enough, he wasnt facing her so she decided to jump on his back...even though he wasnt expecting it he caught her and held her securly on his back.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hey." She replied with her arms around his neck and her head leaning to the right side of his face. He put her down. "So what did you wanna talk to me about Puckerman?" She replied sitting on the empty swings...swinging a little with her feet still on the ground. He sat with her.

"I've been thinking and the whole sleeping together...its kinda made me care about you a lot more i really like you and i want to give it a try in us actually dating." Santana sat there and looked confused...and then she smiled...and then she looked at the kids playing on the swing...and then she didnt answer.

"So are you gunna answer me or what?" Puck replied.

"Yeah...yeah i will." She smiled and kissed him quickly because they were at a childrens park. Puck hugged her and swung her around.

"Lets go get ice-cream...Matt and Emily are down there...and get Brit to come too." Puck replied taking her hand and walking off. Santana took her phone out.

_Hey britt...do you wanna come the ice cream palor with puck...emily...matt and i?_

_I'm not sure i want to go with a fairy...sometimes they can be evil._ Brittany replied so innocently.

_No Britts Noah...he likes to be called Puck just like you like to be called Britt._

_Oh okay well yeah...i love ice-cream._

_Yeah i know...see you in a minute._

_bye._

"How do you put up with her?" Santana looked at him harshly. "No i mean dont you get tired of explaining everything to her?"

"Sometimes...but i mean as long as she knows then thats ok." Santana replied smiling holding Puck's hand. Just then a ten year old boy with a water gun came running up to them.

"Hey your hot." he said to Santana.

"And your like 10." She replied walking off, But the little boy followed.

"Can i have a kiss."

"eew no." The boy sighed and sprayed Santana with the water gun, its a good thing she didnt go see through. "You little jerk." She replied angry. Puck held the smile in as the boy ran off.

"Do you want my jacket?" He said smiling.

"a jacket isnt going to get me dry you idiot!" She said walking off wiping her top...she would just have to hope and pray that the sun would dry it by the time they got to the ice cream parlor, which was a ten minute walk from the park. Puck caught up with her.

"Your a fast walker."

"This is my angry walk." She replied not happy and folding her arms hiding the water stain on her top.

"So it's Snixx's walk then." He replied smiling.

"This is angry Santana's Walk...so dont try and be funny Puckerman." She replied trying to hide her smile but she couldnt Puck just put his arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head.

10 minutes later and Santana had a dried just a little...it was to her satasfactory so it was okay. She walked into The parlor with Puck...and She saw Matt and his Emily...he had recently broken up with his other girlfriend Melissa because he liked Emily which Santana hated because Melissa was real nice and Emily was just a bitch...she was the bitch of the school...or she thought she was until Santana changed.

"Take it Britt isnt here yet." She said walking up to the table Matt and Emily were on.

"Nope." Matt replied...with his arm around Emily's neck and her holding his hand.

"What do you want? I will get it whilst im getting mine." Puck said as Santana sat down by the window.

"Oh i will just have mint and Britt will have Strawberry and Blueberry." Puck looked confused. "Dont ask." She sighed and put her hands in her head.

"Whats up with you?" Emily said as she licked her ice-cream.

"Well when a ten year old decides to spray water of you then you'll know whats up with me." She she bitchy...she hated Emily.

"Jeez i was just asking." Just then Brittany knocked on the window and walked in. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. Santana saw and shot looks at her. Puck had just sat down with the ice creams when Brittany turned up.

"Hey Britt." Santana said smiling. She couldnt get out becasue she was in the corner by the window and Puck was sitting next to her.

"Hi Santana...i cant sit with you guys." She said standing at the table.

"Why?" Santana asked confused.

"Well there is 5 of us and there is only 4 chairs."

"Oh just grab another chair Britt." Puck said...grabbing the chair from behind him and putting it by the table for her.

"Its just a bit of common sense isnt it." Emily said under her breath.

"What was that?" Santana said quickly.

"Oh nothing." Emily said shaking her head.

"No Emily Tell us if you can say it under your breath surley you can say it outloud." Santana said she wanted to intimidate Emily and it was working.

"Come babe just leave it." Puck said.

"No i wont just leave it...if you wanna say something about my girl say it to her face." She said angry.

"come on Santana stop making a scene." Matt said.

"You know what...i dont see what you see in her...Melissa was such a nicer person and you broke her sorry little heart for this bitch." Emily stood up and just walked out, Matt followed.

"Come Santana i know you wanted to change an all but you crossed the line." Puck said quietly to her.

"What? I'm sure if someone spoke about Matt that way you'd do the same thing." She stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Puck said as Santana squeezed past him.

"Home...come on Britt."

"Your making a big deal of this."

"am i? Or is everyone else making a big deal out of this." Puck sighed and stood up. "You know what dont ask me to sleep with you again...where so over." She said walking out with Britt. Puck followed.

"Really you gunna break up with me for something like this."

"Well Brittany means more to me than you so yeah i am." Just then Matt walked up to them. They were outside this time.

"The hell Lopez...Emily just broke up with me." He said fuming.

"Good...mabye now you will realize how much of a jerk you were to Melissa." She said walking off...just then Emily walked up to her. "What are yyou gunna start on me too?" She said just wanting to go home.

"You think now that you have got a new look and a new attitude your suddently the bitch." Emily said fuming.

"Why is that a problem." Puck, Matt and Brittany all stood watching. Puck didnt leave just incase something did go down.

"I'm the only bitch around here."

"Well things change and so did i." Santana replied in her face and then walked off but emily wouldnt give up she grabbed her arms and used all her force to turn around.

"I'm not finished with you." Emily said angry, Santana pushed her hands of her.

"Dont touch me!" Emily decided to tease her and push Santana. Santana pushed her back and then Emily pulled her hair...Santana punched her in the stomach to wind her and so she would let go. "Oh please you call pulling her fighting if your gunna fight me atleast hit me.." Santana was very confident for her first time of having a fight. Emily stood up and bitched slapped her.

"Happy i hit you."

"is that the best you got...coz i'm not sure if you have noticed but i'm still pretty." Emily just scoffed and pushed her as she walked off Santana hit her back really hard. Matt ran after her.

"That was pretty hot." Puck said smiling at Santana as she walked closer to him and Brittany and fixing her hair.

"And to think i did that without dropping my bag." She smiled.

"It dosnt even look like you had a fight." Brittany said.

"I wouldnt even call it a fight Britt she barly touched me." Santana replied and then she kissed Puck.

"What was that about?" He said after she pulled away.

"Cant i kiss my boyfriend."

"I thought we broke up."

"We did...but were back together now." She said.

XXXXXX

A few weeks later and Puck and Santana havnt stopped arguing over the stupidest things... they havnt even slept with eachother. Santana decided they needed to talk. She invited him over and they were in her room.

"So are we gunna finally have sex now?" He said.

"No i dont wanna sleep with you i want to talk to you." She said sitting in her pjamas crossing her legs with the pillow inbetween them.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Puck replied.

"I'm breaking up with you...all we ever do is argue."

"We could work on it."

"No i'd rather just be apart and not argue." Santana replied.

"Okay fine." Puck said. After a minute of silence Santana spoke up.

"Is it wierd that i all of a sudden wanna have sex with you?" She said.

"No can we? mabye we should just be friends...you always want sex then."

"Yeah we can." Santana replied as she sat on Puck's legs but so she was facing him...her legs were open so that she could sit on his legs and they started making out.

"Best break up ever." Puck said smiling as they fell back kissing...and once again having sex.

**hope you enjoyed please review next chapter is the first week of freshman year! **


	6. Slushies and mistakes

**okay this chapter is the first week in freshman year, and we discover how slushied was invented and when Santana starts sleeping with Matt, Puck gets jelous and goes for the one thing Santana is very sensitive about...enjoy.**

The first few days at Mckinly was nerve racking for Santana and Puck...it was the start of there change well their actuall change. Puck and Santana stayed pretty close the first three days. Puck had made the football team and Santana had made co-caption of the Cheerio's the high school's cheerleading team. Coach Sylvester was still looking for a head cheerleader. They werent really alone or new to the people in the school becasue most of them they have been in school all their lives. Principle figgins had decided to put a slushie machine in the school so the students could enjoy something during breaks. Santana and Puck went to get one. Santana got blue and Puck got red. They were walking through the hallway drinking it and talking and laughing.

"Oh my god that was so funny...i cant belive you did that." Santana said laughing as her and Puck were talking about there memories in 8th grade.

"I know it was pretty funny." He said as they walked around the corner...as they did Santana tripped over some Sophomores bag that was lying on the floor by his locker she managed to recover quickly without falling to the floor but when she stood straight again she saw her slushie was all over a girl. Her name was Rachel Berry, she wasnt popular and she was very annoying. Everybody was laughing including Puck.

"No way Lopez just threw a slushie at Berry." Azimio said pointing. "Good one Lopez." He said walking off. Santana stood there watching Rachel deal with the humiliation...and then she ran off. Usualy Santana would apologise but not the new Santana she just stood there laughing. For weeks after that the jocks or cheerleaders would throw slushies at the geeks...mainly Rachel Berry. Puck, Santana, Brittany and Azimio oh and a guy called Karofsky, Azimio's bestfriend...all became the rulers of what they now called 'slushied' All thanks to Santana Lopez for falling over a guy on the fourth day of school.

It has been about 3 weeks in school and everyone had settled down into their cliques. Puck was now a jock and Santana was a popular bithcy, cheerleader. She was number one. She was the bitch of the school and the school's slut...even though she just slept with Puck and only Puck. Puck was the resident badboy and was bestfriends with the school's most popular lad in school and the quarter back Finn hudson. Santana still had Brittany. Puck and Santana hadnt done it or spoken for about a week and for some reason she was getting bored of Puck so she went to the next best thing...Matt. Karofsky was having a party over the weekend and of course everyone popular was invited. Santana only had a few to drink as she didnt want to get to sloppy. Puck on the other hand was a mess. Matt wasn't as bad and she thought this was a perfect oppurtunity as Puck was all over girls...making out with a different girl every 5 minutes...he really had changed. Santana walked up to Matt.

"I thought you would have been drunk by now." she said trying to overpower the music.

"Getting there...to be honest i thought you would of been." He replied standing by the backdoor.

"No i dont like to get to sloppy...i like to know what i'm doing when i have sex...i dont want to embarres myself." She said getting closer to him and flirting.

"Wanna go and test your theory out...see if you are as good as Puckerman Says." Matt replied grabbing her butt as she started grinding on him in time with the music. She didnt say anything she just grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs into Karofsky's moms room she locked the door and she jumped up on to him kissing him. They were up there for about 20 minutes.

"Hey have you seen Santana?" Puck asked Azimio.

"Last time i saw her she was grinding on Matt." He replied drunk.

"Oh." Was all Puck said he was Drunk... he was about to go back to another girl when he saw Santana and Matt come down stairs.

"So was i good or was i better?" Santana said flirting.

"So much Better than what Puckerman said and more." Matt replied with one arm around her waist.

"Well you know were to find me." Santana said kissing his cheek. "I will be back in a minute." She said again...walking in Puck's direction but not realzing he was there. She was pulled back by Puck.

"Hey did you just have sex with Matt?" He said sounding a bit jelous and angry.

"Why jealous?"

"Hardly...i just thought i was the only one you slept with."

"And i thought i was the only one you made out with...but no i think you have made your way around these girls twice tonight Puckerman...wouldnt suprise me if there all pregnant next."

"I still care about you Santana." He said gripping her arm.

"I'll remember that for next time you just want sex." She said walking off to Brittany.

"Hey Britt i'm going to go home now...feel a bit tired if you need anything just call me." Puck saw Santana talking to Brittany and knew exactly what he was going to do.

XXXXXX

The next day in school Santana was walking around looking for Brittany and she walked passed an empty classroom where she saw Brittany sitting with her head down. She walked in.

"Brittany...are you ok?" Brittany looked up a little bit.

"Please dont hate me Santana."

"Hate you? Why would i hate you?" Santana said grabbing a chair and sitting infront of her.

"Because i had sex."

"What? Brittany i told you not to do it until you were 17 your only 15."

"I know i'm sorry." Santana was angry but she couldnt stay angry at britt for long.

"Its okay...but did you use protection."

"We didnt have to there was already a burgler alarm installed." Santana just shook her head a little.

"No Britt i mean protection to stop bad things happening when you have sex...did you use a condom?" She asked.

"Yeah but it was different from the one you showed me...it was clear and didnt have a taste and it smelt funny." Santana had pre warned Brittany about the things she needed for sex just incase.

"okay Britt Britt who did you have sex with so i can talk to them?" Santana said.

"...Puck." Santana's head dropped...no one has sex with her man other than her.

"What."

"I'm sorry Santana."

"Its okay it wasnt your fault...you just get to lessons okay." Santana hugged Brittany and walked off. She saw Puck walking her way...she stormed up to him and slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?" He said confused.

"You slept with Brittany."

"So."

"You knew i didnt want her to loose her virginity until she was atleast 17!" She said angry.

"And what are you her mother!"

"Dont you get it! Brittany dosnt know about protection."

"We used a condom!"

"She thinks there Chocolate flavored balloons...i wanted her to do it when she knew more about it...if something bad happens to her becasue of sex then i dont think i could handle it...Brittany wouldnt know how to handle it if she got pregnant or if she got an STD...she would proabably think she developed some magic power. You dont know Brittany like i do once she has done it once she will never want to stop and if she has caught something...i'm not saying she has but if she does and she sleeps around the whole school and passes it on then she isnt going to be very popular and she will get bullied for the rest of her life! plus Brittany will do it with a complete stranger if she wanted to...so thanks alot i'm tyring to look out for her and you completly ruined it just becasue you were a little bit jealous and you wanted to hurt me! well congratulations you did! i'm hurt! but i'm more hurt for Brittany than i am for myself!" She said walking off, Puck followed.

"Santana i'm sorry i didnt know!"

"No you did know...you knew how sensitve i am about this but you being the selfish jerk you are done it anyway and you were only thinking about yourself!" Santana said stopping to face him...just then they were interupted by Rachel.

"Hey guys." Santana scoffed and folded her arms.

"What do you want dwarf." Santana said mean.

"I couldnt help but over here you two having a relationship problem i know a theripist if you guys wanted some help." Rachel said politley.

"Listen here you little freak... what goes on in my relationships has nothing to do with you! I dont want your help...and i dont need a stupid theripist...so next time you want to stick your beak into my business just know that i'll be after you...so you can take you and your theripist somewhere else." Santana said mean and getting into Rachel's face. Rachel went red, looked at Puck and walked off.

"Santana i..." Puck continuted but was interupted.

"Look Noah i love you...i really care about you...but if something goes wrong with Brittany i dont think i could ever forgive myself or you." She said walking off...but she said it calmly.

At lunch Santana saw Puck and Brittany talking.

"So i just want to apologise Britt...your a really nice girl and i shouldnt of took advantage of you like that."

"What's advantage?" Puck just sighed.

"I just shouldnt have done what i did and especially not to you."

"Is this because of Santana? Because i think you should be aplogising to her not me...i already aplogised twice but i dont think she likes me."

"She really cares about you Britt and that is why she is so angry with me."

"Do you care about her?"

"Brittany i love her...and it was selfish of me to use you just to hurt her...and i'm sorry." Santana walked up to them not liking the conversation she couldnt even here.

"Hey...am i interupting anything?" She said with both arms on her hips.

"No...i was just leaving." Puck said walking off...smiling at Britt.

"So what did he want?" Santana asked standing in the spot Puck rrecently was.

"He just wanted to say sorry for having sex with me and then he used this big word i didnt really know what it meant...but he told me he loved you."

"He did?"

"Yeah?"

"i thought he liked me for sex."

"No he said he really loves you and i think you'd be stupid to let him go...besides he is pretty good in bed." Brittany smiled.

"He is." She smiled with agreement.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay...just next time your gunna do it come and talk to me first and no more sleeping with Puck."

"Do what?"

"Never mind." they hugged.

"No more sleeping with Puck." Brittany replied.

**hope you enjoyed please review next chapter...Quinn! :D**


	7. Quinn Fabray

**Okay today is the day i will be completing 'All too fast too Quick' Yes guys the last chapter will be up soon :/ but dont worry if you would like any more quick stories just pm and i'm sure we can figure something out! :D another story coming to an end is 'The real life Quinn and Puck'...that too has only two more chapters left! Anyway the day after the last chapter. Santana has sort of gotten over Puck and Brittany...and when a new girl comes and takes what Santana had she has a break down to the person she really didnt want to have infront of.**

Santana stood by her locker putting her lipgloss on through her mirror. Puck walked up to her.

"Hey." He said calmly...with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his backpack that only goes on one shoulder...he was wearing jeans as usual and a grey hudded top.

"Hi...i just want to let you know before you start rambiling on about it...i broke things of with Matt." She replied still not looking at him and still apllying lipgloss.

"Cool." He smiled...he read the label on her lipgloss. "Coconut?" He said confused.

"Yeah tastes like real coconut." She said flirting.

"I dont beleive you." He said flirting back.

"Well let me proove it too you." She said as if she was about to kiss him...but instead she wiped it off her lips and put it on his. "See taste just like Coconut." She replied smiling.

"Your a tease."

"Damn straight...now come here." She said kissing him. Just then Coach Sylvester walked passed.

"No making out in the hallway you disgusting people." Santana pulled back really quick and smiled, And then the bell went. They had one final kiss. "So does this mean were back together now?" Santana said before letting go of his shoulders.

"Yep." He said giving her a little peck on the lips. "I'll see you in class." Puck said walking of to Math. Santana had Spanish. Santana walked in and Saw and unfamiliar blonde talking to her Spanish teacher Mr Schue...but she just ignored it and sat down with Britt.

"Good morning class...i would like to introduce a new student...her name is Quinn Fabray...Quinn if you could take a seat next to Santana and Brittany." Mr Schue said as Santana put her hand up for Quinn to know where to sit. Quinn sat down and Santana and Brittany zoned out of what Mr Schue was saying and zoned in to Quinn Fabray.

"So your the new girl uhh where did you come from?" Santana asked.

"Uh...indiana...my dad got a promotion and..." Quinn was interupted.

"Woah i asked where you come from not your life story." Santana said.

"That was rude...Sorry about her she can be a bitch sometimes." Brittany said...probably one of the smartest things Brittany has said. "But i dont know how...sure she is female but she definatly not a dog." Quinn furrorwed her perfect eyebrows and looked at her confused.

"You will have to excuse her she's kinda..."Santana was looking for the right word. "...Not as Accidemily or genrely Smart as she should be."

"Yeah my mom says its becasue the doctors dropped me on my head when i was a baby." Brittany said again.

"So you planning on joining anything?" Santana said ignoring Britts comment.

"Yeah the cheerleading team...which i see you both have already made what position are you?" Quinn asked opening her text book.

"Co-captions." Santana said. "Coach is still looking for a head cheerleader and so far if she dosnt find anyone else by next friday that's better then its gunna be me." Santana smiled happily.

"Oh...I'm also thinking about joining the celibicy club."

"but we dont have a Celery club." Brittany said.

"Not Celery Celebicy...its like something to do with god or something." Santana replied.

"Would you guys join?" Quinn asked.

"Were not Virgins." Santana replied.

"Well mabye joining Celebicy will teach you a lesson in sex before marrige." Santana just furroewd her eyebrows. Puck walked through the door.

"What is it Puck?" Mr Schue said.

"Mrs Bedowin sent me in for time out."

"Alright well sit at the back of the class." Mr Schue said as he continued with his class. When Puck took a seat. Santana turned around to him.

"You got sent out...i thought that was middle school Crap." Santana said snotty.

"Finn and I were throwing paper balls at eachother and Mike Changs hit the teacher and blamed it on me."

"How pathetic." She replied...Brittany was in their conversation and Quinn was just listening.

"Who's the chick?" Puck said staring at Quinn.

"Oh this is Quinn...she's cool...she hangs with us...and she's super virgin so dont try anything on her unless your hoping for a mircale Puckerman." Quinn just turned around.

"You can go back to your own class now puckerman." Mr Schue said.

"Laters." He said to the girls.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Quinn asked.

"There more like sex buddies." Brittany said.

"Britt! Were on and off...but right now were on...so dont even think about snatching him...even when were off...coz we still like to hook up. So i just have one rule for you Q no touching my man!"

"Dont worry...he's not my type, he's to...badboy."

"Well then i know the perfect guy for you...remember that boy Finn...Puck was talking about." Quinn nodded and so did Brittany in agreement. "Well he is Quarter back...he is a little goody...and he's a virgin you fit so perfectly...i'll try and get you in." Santana smiled.

The rest of the day Quinn was hanging round with Brittany and Santana...she had met a few cheerios and learned who not to talk too if she wanted to become popular. She learned about Slushing and the rules of the school, And Santana had even managed to get her a date with Finn.

A week had passed by and Santana was called into Sue's office.

"You wanted to see me coach?"

"Take a seat Santana." Santana did just that. "I'm just letting you know that i have found myself a head cheerleader and you will remain co-caption for the rest of the year."

"What?...I...Who?" Santana said devistated.

"Quinn Fabray."

"What? Coach she has been here for a week...ive been the one making sure the cheerios are in shape and doing what there supposed to be doing...i cant belive you will give someone who hasnt done anything to help you head cheerleader...thanks coach...Thanks alot." She said standing up.

"Santana my mind is made up...now get out of here before i drop you from the cheerio's completly." Santana folded her arms and scoffed. Santana and Brittany had joined the celibicy club along with Puck (For some strange reason...he was mainly there to talk about the sex and how hot Santana was) Finn, Matt, Mike and a few other football players and Cheerios. Santana was furios...she saw Quinn at her locker and stormed up to her.

"Congratulations for stealing my spot on the cheerios...you think you can just walk into the school and own it."

"Looks like i already have." Quinn said not wanting to argue.

"Oh so there is a new bitch in town...or are you going to play the sweet innocent cheerleader who gets the guy...the popularity...the sympathy!"

"No becasue i'm not fake!" For a second Santana didnt know what to say...that was a first.

"I have been number one girl since middle school...if you think you can bring so your virgin white girl ass into this school and take it from me...you can think again."

"Well mabye its time for a change...like you said you have been number one since middle school...let somebody else have a go...there is a new girl in town now deal with it!" Quinn said closing her locker and walking off with her books to her chest and her high pony and cheerleading skirt swaying. Santana just stood there arms folded and shocked.

She walked off into an empty classroom and stood at the back of the class...she then slid down the wall to her butt and put her hand in her head and started to cry...this wasnt Santana lopez at all. She heard the door go but she didnt look up she just continued to cry. She then felt a warm arm over her back.

"What's up?" Puck said. She reconised the voice. Santana stopped crying at this point she didnt want Puck to see her crying over something so stupid.

"i'd tell you but you'd think im over reacting." She said looking at him...she had a mascara down her face. Puck thought she looked stunning.

"Just tell me." He said he was sitting down next to her he had one hand in hers and the other around her small frame.

She sighed. "...Its Quinn...she got head cheerleader and now she is the most popular girl in school and everyone loves her...that used to be me...i hate being number 2 Santana is always number one...now go ahead laugh at me because i'm crying over something so stupid." She said standing up. Puck stood up with her and she leaned on the table.

"I'm not gunna laugh...if someone took my badass reputation i think i'd probably cry too." He laughed putting his arms around her waist.

"How badass of you." She replied smiling. She then realized she had been crying and her mascara would of been everywhere, "I look like Crap...i need to go and clean myself up." She said grabbing her back and taking the mirror out of it. She wiped away her old mascara and put a new one on and then put a bit of concelear on to hide the tear bags. "There much better." She said closing her mirror.

"You looked pretty hot either way." He said kissing her. "What do you say we go for lunch earlier...and mabye go to a random field and you know."

"In your truck? What if someone see us." Santana replied. Puck had gotten his truck earlier as he passed his test earlier he was 16 in a 2 weeks anyway so he thought hey why not lets just drive it anyway. might aswell he looks older enough.

"I have blackedout windows in the back." Santana smiled and nodded. They snuck out of school earlier and Puck drove them off to a random feild by the school so they were close by. He parked the car and jumped into the back seat were Santana was. "I dont have any protection with me." He said thinking.

"So we have never used it before and my dad put me on the implant when he found out i was having sex anyway so its cool." She said kissing him, he fell back and Santana was ontop kissing him. He had started to unzip her cheerleading skirt and she was tugging at his shirt. They were making out for about 5 minutes before they were both completly ready. Puck done his business and Santana done hers. after about 20 minutes the two were out of breath.

"That was pretty hot." Santana said sitting in the front seat completly dressed...Puck was putting on his t-shirt.

"Yeah best car sex ever." He replied...Santana was looking in the mirror and fixing her hair.

"I think we have done it almost everywhere now...your house...my house...the bath...the shower." Santana was trying to think as she redone he hair.

"The janitors closet in middle school." Puck replied.

"You know where we should do it next." Santana said.

"Where?"

"In celicbicy club right infront of Fabray." She laughed...so did Puck until he realized that she might be serious.

"Wait are you serious?"

"No you idiot." She playfully hit him as he drove off back to school.

**Hope you enjoyed please review ! :D**


	8. If we ever meet again

**Okay Santana and Puck go to another party and discover something they never knew they had. Enjoy.**

It was Friday night and Santana was over at Pucks. They were cuddeling under the blanket naked becasue they had just had sex. Santana had her arm slung over his perfect Abs and her head was resting on his shoulder. Her head fit perfectly into the gap between his shoulder and neck. Puck had his arm around her and with same hand was stroking her hair. His right hand was over Santana's hand on his Stomach.

"Do you think we need to have sex less...i mean we do it almost every week...do you think we could just date without going with sex." Santana said not moving from her postion.

"Babe Sex is amazing...expecially with you." Puck said.

"Yeah i know...but arnt you getting tired of it?" She replied sitting up a little so she was level with Puck.

"Santana? Get tired of sex? are you feeling okay?" He said feeling her head. She smacked his hand down and smiled.

"Stop it...i'm tired of being a slut...well im not really a slut i sleep with the same person...alot...and matt." She replied.

"I tell you what...we dont have to have sex as much just whenever you feel like it we will."

"Okay...i just feel like thats all we ever do couldnt we like talk or something?" She replied, snuggeling back into him. He didnt reply as he was in a trance. "Are you staring at my boobs?" Santana said covering herself up with the Quilt.

"Have they grown?" he asked flirting.

"i'm a growing women...and i realized that your thing has grown." She says back flirting. They just laugh and Puck tickles her. "No but seriosly can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Us." She replied simply. "About Feelings and stuff."

"Well...i know i love you and i care about you." Puck replied.

"Yeah actually lets not talk about feelings...actually lets not talk at all." She said finally deciding what she preffered. Just then Puck's mom walked through the door...she knew Puck was having sex she just didnt know who with. Santana pulled the blanket uo completly to her neck and smiled with embarresment.

"Mom you cant just walk in here whenever you want."

"I'm your mom i should be allowed to...and i kinda wish i didnt...hi Santana nice to see you again."

"Hi Mrs Puckerman." Santana said laughing at the fact that they had been caught.

"Whatever you guys do just use protection." She said and walked out again. Santana burst out laughing.

"That is so embarrsing." she said laughing into Pucks chest. He just grabbed her waist and smiled. Just then he got a text...but they were in his jeans pocket. He quickly slipped his boxers back on, threw Santana her underwear which she put on under the covers and Puck threw his jeans on and read the text as Santana walked into the Bathroom to get dressed again.

_sup dude...Matt's having a party tomorow night and he asked me to ask you and lopez he cant get through to either of you...i cant go Quinn wants me round for some celibacy thing :/-Finn._

Puck smiled.

_Feel for you bro! yeah that's neat!- Puck._

Santana came back out of the bathroom fully dressed and Puck just had his top to put on which he was getting. Santana sat back on his bed putting her shoes on and checking her phone.

"Matt's having a party tomrow and were going."

"Sure." She replied tied her laces on her healed suede boots.

Puck was at his draw looking at things when he noticed the condom had split...he went pale and into panic mode...sure they rarely use condoms because Santana had implant...but he remebered her saying something about her getting it taken out because it was put in wrong or something like that...so he was really worried. Santana was on her phone Texting her mom to come and pick her up.

"Santana." Puck said scared. Santana turned around. "The condom split." Santana didnt know what to say.

"Well i'm sure it'd be okay i mean we have done it plenty of times with out any form of protection and i'm not...you know...i dont even think i can make babies." She said standing up. She said those things because to tell you the truth she was scared just incase she was...bu she would never show it.

"But what if you are?"

"But i wont be so dont worry about it...anyway my mom is here so i will see you tomorow." She said kissing him.

XXXXXXX

Santana had put on a pair of highwasted black hotpants with a short sleeved white blouse with a black bow on the top of it. She put on black wedges as Matt's parties always have some type of heel involved, and she straightend out her hair and brushed her hair so it was in a full fringe. She put Red lipstick on and fake eyelashes with a bit of dark blusher...for some reason she wanted to impress Puck tonight. she put on her Britney spears fantsay perfume on and put in in her purse.

Puck had brushed out his mohawk and put hair gel on the tip of it and spiked it up a little but not too much. He then grabbed a checkered shirt and had a white undervest on to go with it...he had to admit. He looked pretty hot. He had jeans on with his high-top trainers just coming over the top of his jeans. He sprayed extra deodrant and he smelt and looked hot. He really wanted to impress Santana tonight...he just didnt know why.

It was about an hour into the Party and Santana was on her way. When she did arrive she was greeted by everyone...Brittany was drunk and was stripping for the lads. Santana just put her head down and smiled. Puck had had a few to drink...but he wasnt drunk. Santana came running up to him and jumped in his arms hugging him.

"Hey." She said kissing her boyfriend.

"Why are you soo happy."

"Fine...i will just be snixx all night and ruin your night." She said as she jumped down.

"Oh come here." He said putting his right hand around her waist and pulling her closer whilst the other hand had his beer in it. Throught out the hours Santana and Puck...infact everyone was getting drunk. Matt had decided to do Tequila shots...Santana done one of Brittany's stomach. Karofsky had also done one of Brittany's stomach...and Puck done one of Santana's clevage. They were very drunk and Santana decided to take a whole load of photos...of everyone but mainly Puck and her.

Half way through the night Brittany wanted to do the Karoke and Puck and Santana were pulled up first.

"Guys...i'm telling you...i cant sing." Santana said slurring her words but managing to keep her cool.

"oh come Santana you can do it!" Brittany said pushing her up to Puck. They sang 'If we ever meet again' By Katy perry and Timbaland. They were really good. They were both amazing singers and there voices went really well.

"You have an amazing voice...pretty hot actually." Santana said hugging Puck.

"You too...who knew we could sing ehh?"

"I know." Brittany went up next and puck and Santana sat on the couch and then Santana turned into weepy girl drunk. "I can't belive you slept with my bestfriend...you love her more than me, because she's beatiful and...talented and so nice and pretty...and she's just so awesome...admitt it you love her more than me." She said crying, Puck looked at her and carried on dancing. "No wait kiss me." she said grabbing him. They made out in the corner for about 10 minutes.

"Your drunk...i think its time for you to go home." Puck said as she was hanging on his neck...He had hold of her waist making sure she didnt fall.

"Your drunk too how are we going to get home?" she said stumbleing everywhere.

"We will get a cab...you can stay at mine tonight...i will get my mom to call yours." Puck said Santana had fell onto the couch.

XXXX

When they woke up the next morning they were fully clothed so they both knew they didnt have sex. Santana was really ill and so was Puck...well it was more of a hangover. They didnt get home until 1:30am and it was now 12:30pm the next day. Santana went onto Puck's laptop still in bed whilst he was in the bathroom freshing up. She logged onto facebook and saw she had posted the pictures... and on one of the photos of her and Puck Azimio commented.

_'I'm suprised you too didnt take a picture of you having sex'_ Santana just scoffed and posted back.

_'still a virgin are we?'_

She then went onto Matt's wall and posted. '_thanks for a goodnight! It was great...worst hangover ever but i guess it was worth it...and Lopez learned she's got a voice! :D'_

She closed the laptop down and put it back on the floor and then lied back down in bed. Puck walked in and joined her.

"You ok?" He asked facing her.

"I feel like crap...Hangovers are the worst!" she said.

"MY mom has gone out to get us all a Mcdonalds...mabye that will work."

"I hope...thanks again Puck." She said smiling. she closed her eyes and fell back asleep so did puck.

**Hope you enjoyed please review! and Some more Pucktana drama will be up next! :)**


	9. BattleField

**Sorry for the wait! Puck Santana drama...and mabye a diffrent type of drama! This is where the story becomes my own and dosnt follow the show! Enjoy! :D **

Santana woke up for school...today the Mckinley high Footballers where playing their first actuall game against some other school, which meant her Cheerios would be cheering for the first time. They only had four months until they were out until summer was out and Santana and Puck would become Sophormores. Puck had come to pick her up and on there way they were arguing over Santana opening the window because she felt really sick and Puck didnt want her too as he was cold because it was just coming out of winter and into spring and Lima had weather. Santana walked out of his car not even looking and slammed his door, as did her. He locked it and stormed off past Santana...she just scoffed and walked over to Britt, who was with Quinn and a few other cheerios at the front of the entrance.

"Whats up with him?" Britt asked.

"He's pissed because i opened the window and he was cold." Santana replied folding her arms...She was in a mood aswel and she felt sick and she just hated everyone at that moment in time.

"He's an idiot and thats coming from me." Britt replied sucking on a lollypop.

"Tell me about it." She scoffed as she walked up the steps to the other cheerleaders.

"You ready for tonight Santana?" A cheerleader named Brianna asked, standing next to Quinn.

"I guess." She replied leaning on the wall and looking at the sky.

"Come on Santana...get into the team spirit." Quinn replied, She was friends with Santana now after all their arguments about being head cheerleader.

"I guess i'm not feeling the spirit right now." She replied walking in to the hallways, just then she got a wiff of hairspray and ran straight into the girls bathroom and threw up. When she came out she saw Rachel looking worried.

"Santana did you just throw up?" Santana rinsed her mouth out.

"What's it to you" She replied grabbing a paper towel and drying around her mouth and standing still looking at Rachel.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay thats all."

"Yeah well i'm fine...I'm gunna go incase someone catches me talking to you dwarf." Santana pushed passed her and walked to her first period spanish. She sat next to Puck and really didnt want to. She was there before Puck. She sat down with her books as Mr Schue walked in. Puck then walked in not even looking at her and sitting next to Finn instead who was at the back of the class. Santana just sighed.

"Puck...normal seat please." Mr Schue said, he was very strict on his classes but other than that he was actually an alright teacher.

"No i think i'm going to stay here." Puck replied sitting down, Santana felt tears fill up in her eyes she hadnt done anything wrong and to make things worse she felt like crying over it and Santana never cries especially over Puck.

"Noah Puckerman! Sit in your own seat Now!" Mr Schue said rasing his voice...he never raises his voice.

"You can yell at me all you want...i aint moving!" Puck replied still sitting next to Finn.

"Principles office...now!"

"Fine...better than being in here anyway!" He replied grabbing his bag and walking off.

"Mr Schue can i be excused please." Santana asked. "I think i'm getting a headache and i need to be ok for tonight...can i go to the nurses room please?"

"Sure." Santana got up and walked to her locker and put her books in, she lied about going to the nurses, she didnt want to be in there she could hear people whispering about her and Puck. She looked at a photo on her locker door of her and Puck in 8th grade and a tear fell down her face, and she started to sing...she hasn't sung since the night of the party.

_Don't try to explain your mind_

_I know what's happening here_

_One minute, it's love_

_And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

_My world's nothing when you're gone_

_I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall, again_

_Why we gotta fall for it, now..._

_Chorus:_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know, I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm_

_If we can't surrender_

_Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall, again_

_I don't wanna fall for it, now..._

_Chorus:_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know, I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)_

_And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright_

_'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor..._

_Chorus:_

_I never meant to start a war_

_You know, I never wanna hurt you_

_Don't even know we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)_

_I guess you better go and get your armor (get your armor), get your armor (get your armor)_

_Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for... _

Santana finished in the school's gym, she had made her way around the whole school whilst singing. She didnt notice that Puck had been watching her since she was in the gym. When she finished she sighed and walked to the top of the indoor bleachers and cried. Puck didnt do nothing about it he watched her and then walked out.

School had finished 2 hours ago and it was time for the big game, Quinn and Santana were in the toilets and when they came out of the stalls they saw Rachel putting hairspray on.

"Getting ready for the tranny prom Rachel." Quinn said mean.

"Dont forget to Shave!" Santana said even meaner. The girls laughed and walked out and they almost choked on Rachel's hairspray.

The cheerleaders ran out onto the pitch...doing backflips and high kicks.

"WHMS!" The cheerleaders shouted. "Whoooo." some of them shouted again wavving there pom pom's in the air.

To get the crowd pumped they done a little cheer which involved the crowd.

"what about, what about, what about that color shout? Red, Red, white white, we're Titans! (claps 2 times and then stomp 3 times) we're Titans! (clap 2 times and then stomp 3 times)" The crowd and the cheerleaders all shouted it and followed the steps.

They then done some tumbling and lifts. Santana, Brittany and Quinn were always the flyers. They would be tossed up in the air and do toe touches and triple flips in the air. When the football Team came running out onto the feild the crowd went wild. The cheerleaders stepped to the side of the feild with there pom poms and done their cheer.

"Don't wait, don't hesitate, the battle has begun,

Intimidate and dominate, the Mckinly Titans are number 1,

We got it together,

We're moving to the top,

Don't look now, we can't be stopped!

WHMS! WHMS! WHMS!" the cheerleaders shouted as they moved their arms in sync waving their pom poms about as the game started.

Santana wasn't in the best of moods and she found out why about 1 and 1/2 hours ago. She couldnt wait for half time. The Mckinley titans scored.

"Whoooo Go Mckinley!" Some of the cheerleaders said whislt the others jumped about and the crowd were going wild.

It was finally half time. After being tossed and thrown about Santana sat down took her water and she saw Puck go for his Water bottle and walk over to her.

"You finally talking to me?" She replied not looking at him.

"I saw you in the gym this morning...what was that about?" He said breathing heavily he was the catcher and he had scored 10 touchdowns already...it was a close score the other team had 9. He had Sweat dripping of him. Santana thought it was hot. She looked over at Finn and Quinn kissing.

"What are you talking about?" She replied folding her arms and looking at him.

"Singing about how are relationship is a war...you want what Finn and Quinn have...you want our relationship to be like there's dont you." He said bending forward and resting his arms on his knees. He turned his head to Santana. She looked at him as a tear fell down her face.

"Why do we always argue over the stupidest things?" She replied wiping away the tears.

"Because were bestfriends, and boyfriend and girlfriend, and we give ourselves to eachother without thinking." Santana's tears became worse as Puck mentioned about them sleeping together. Puck looked at her. "Why are you crying?" Santana looked at him sighed and looked away...she took a breath.

"...I'm pregnant...With your kid." She said still crying. Puck looked shocked he didnt say anything. He looked at the floor and sighed. Santana ran off under the bleachers Puck followed. Finn stopped him.

"Dude were back on in 5." Finn said by Quinn.

"Ok i will be back in a minute." They said as they knuckle punched eachother. "You did good Q" He replied smiling...Quinn smiled and turned back to Finn. Puck walked under the bleachers and saw that Santana was a wreck. He walked up to her and hugged her...she cried into his shoulder. He had one hand on her lower back and the other one on the back of her head. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I cant do this Noah...i just cant." She replied looking at him. He wiped away the tears from under her eyes with his thumb.

"You can coz i'm gunna be there for you and our kid...i'll get a job, i can turn my guest room into a nursery." Santana stopped crying and smiled a little.

"Were only 15."

"Babe were both 16 next month." Santana smiled a little. She was about to say something but it was time for the game to begin again. "We will talk about it later...you go get yourself cleaned up and be careful with the cheering." he kissed her and walked back to the feild.

Santana cleaned herself up and went back out on the feild. When the cheerleaders asked her what was up she just said she fell ill. She watched Puck carefully and he was so angry and upset with himself for hurting her, that he would take down the other players when he was trying to make a touch down as if they werent even there. Everytime he made a touch down he would look at Santana first. He scored 17 touch downs that night the other team scored 15. Puck scored the winning touch down of freshman year and it made him alot more popular he was close behind Finn's popularity. He did it all for Santana...he knew he could get a scolar ship out of his football and he wanted to the best of it, so he could support Santana. Finn ran to Quinn and kissed her. Puck ran to Santana and kissed her and hugged her and held her close. Matt and Brittany were becoming a thing and so they kissed too. Mike didnt have a girlfriend but he was close with another cheerleader called Maci.

**Hope you enjoyed i enjoyed writing it! please review! :D**


	10. i've got your back

**Ok so Santana's mom has more news for Santana and Puck takes Santana for her first doctors appointment. Set on Friday.**

Santana was sat on her living room chair staring out the window waiting for Puck's truck. She had her cheerios uniform on. Her mom walked through the door.

"Morning baby." Her pregnant mother said as she sat down with an apple.

"Hey mom." Santana said smiling and little.

"Ok so yesterday i found out what i'm having and i wanted to tell you in person." Santana looked at her mom twirling her hair a little. She hhad excpeted that she wasnt going to be an only child anymore.

"And what are you having?"

"I'm having a baby boy." Santana smiled and hugged her mom.

"So i'm gunna have a brother to pick on...cool, congratulations." Santana said smiling. When Puck knocked on the door. "That's Noah...bye mom." Santana said kissing her moms cheek. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door and hugged Puck. When they got in his truck Puck spoke up.

"I'm taking you to the doctors after school." He said pulling out of her drive.

"Thanks...My mom's having a boy." Santana smiled.

"Cool." Puck replied smiling. Santana looked at him.

"I'm not keeping it...you know...i cant." Santana said looking at him, he looked at her and looked upset.

"As in..."

"Yes."

Puck put his head down, Santana felt guilty but she couldnt keep it, she would loose everythhing.

"Look i know i'm a badass and all but abortions are just...not cool." He said hoping he'd change her mind.

"Dont make this harder than it already is, i already feel bad about it." she said holding back the tears. He looked at her and felt a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled up into the school's drive. They saw a crowd of students at the entrance of Mckinly. Santana looked worried and she looked at Puck. Santana caught a glimpse of what people where gathering around and it was Brittany and some other girl. The girl was trying to hit Brittany. Santana rushed out the car and ran up to them she pushed past everyone and pushed the girl trying to hit Britt. Puck rushed up to them. Santana stood infront of Britt as the girl she pushed stood back up of the crowd. Santana's pushes where very strong. Santana didnt say anything. She just watched the girl walk up to her. Santana stood infront of Britt protecticly. The girl ragged at Santana's hair and Santana kicked her in the leg and punched her in the face. The girl then Punched Santana in the stomach. Santana looked worried, she didnt want the baby but she still loved it. Puck pushed past everyone and held Santana back who by this time had popped the other girls nose. Finn held the other girl back. Puck pushed Santana and dragged Brittany into the school.

"Whats everyone looking at!" Quinn shouted by Finn's side as he dragged the girl the oppiste way. Santana ran into the bathroom crying. Puck and Britt followed.

"She hit my stomach Puck." Santana cried into his shoulders.

"Dont worry Santana you broke her nose." Brittany said, she didnt no anything about the pregnancy.

"Britt what happened why was she trying to hit you?" Santana said wiping away her tears.

"I was trying to be like you...she called me stupid so i stood up for my self and she pushed me so i pushed her back." Santana hugged Brittany.

"Your not stupid Brittany...i'm proud of you, you stood up for youurself, but if you ever need to do that again, just know that i've got your back...i dont want you to get hurt." Santana said hugging her friend. Just then Sue Sylvester walked in.

"I'm sorry to disturb your three some but Santana, Brittany i want you both in the principles office right now! you two Puckerman...what your doing in the girls bathroom i dont know and i dont want to know, but you shouldnt be in here...you disguting pervert." Puck just smirked at her comment. Santana wiped away the tears as she linked pinkies with Britt and looked at Puck and walked to the principles office.

Santana, Brittany and the other girl were sitting on the chairs infront of Principle Figgins.

"Santana Lopez...could you please tell me what happend to Alice's nose please." Figgins said not impressed. Santana sighed folded her arms.

"I broke her nose." She said bitchy and as if she didnt care. Puck was waiting in the other room. To get grief of Figgins.

"And do you think its apropriate to be breaking other students noses?"

"Do you think its apropriate for her to be pushing my bestfriend for standing up for herself...i dont, all i did was Show her that you dont mess with me or Britt, she deserved it, it wouldnt of happend if she didnt just back off." Santana said really bitchy.

"It wouldnt of happened if you didnt get involved you little whore." Alice said with a tissue over her nose.

"I dont think it was your turn to speak Frog face...You know you look so much better with your nose like that...oh wait no you dont i must of mistaken you for someone else." Santana said bitchy.

"Santana!" Figgins said banging his head on the table. "I would suspend you but since your father is paying is extra to keep you in this school, i just want you to apologise to Alice, you atleast owe her."

"I dont owe her anything." Santana said standing up and walking out Britt followed. Santana walked up to Puck. "If shes killed this baby i'm going to fucking kill her." Santana whispered. Puck smiled Santana was so hot when she was pissed. At break Santana walked up to Alice who was at her locker and had a band aid over her nose, she hadnt broke it but she had damaged it bad...she might of even had to get a nose job for it.

"If you ever think you can do that to Brittany again...you can think again! Unless you want a broken arm next time." Santana said mean.

"Okay first of all she pushed me first i'm not just gunna let her and second of all its not broken."

"Your such a liar! your nothing but a coward, How could you lay a hand on someone as innocent as Brittany! And thats just too bad i'll have to remember to hit you alot harder next time." Alice just scoffed.

"you hit me hard enough that my father has to pay for me to get a nose job." Alice said bitchy.

"Oh good i'm glad your father is supporting you in improving your looks...but you do know that sometimes the operations go wrong, mind you i dont think you could do anything to make you look as bad as your already do." Santana said in her normal bitchy way and walked off and too Puck who was at his locker. "Hey, what did they say?"

Puck pulled his books out. "If i get caught in the girls bathroom again, there gunna suspend me for a week which could make me loose my football scolarship." Santana just smiled and shook her head a little.

"Okay so ususally if you loose a baby you bleed and i checked and i havnt but that dosnt mean anything yet so we will just wait for the doctor to say it, mabye if i have its better than having to go through the abortion things."

"I dont get you Santana, you want an abortion but your pissed of at Alice incase she's killed it?" Puck said closing his locker and walking with her.

"I dont want it Puck, but i dont want to not have it either...its kinda hard you know."

"I cant belive you broke her nose." Puck said changing the subject.

"I didnt break it but i did enough for her to have to get a nose job."

"oooh Badass...i'm definatly not going to mess with Britt."

"Too right your not." Quinn walked up to Santana.

"Hey Santana i just wanted to make sure your ok? i saw what you done to Alice."

"I'm fine thanks Q...hey Will you keep an eye on Britt, i dont want her getting into any more trouble."

"I've got her back, just as much as you do...i've got your back too." Quinn smiled so did Santana.

"Thanks Quinn...You too." The girls hugged.

"Britt is in my lesson now with that Skank bitch too so i'll make sure she is ok." Quinn smiled.

"thanks Q." the girls parted.

"I remember when you two hated eachother." Puck smiled.

"We never hated eachother, we were just in competition, but she cares for Britt just as much as i do so she's alright." Santana replied walking into class with Puck.

XXXX

At the hospital, Santana and Puck were in the hospital room. Santana was lying on the bed Puck was sat next to her holding her hand.

"Okay this will be a little cool to the touch." The nurse said squeezing the gel onto her stomach. "Is this your first ultrasound?"

"Yeah...i only found out on monday." Santana replied.

"Okay well you have a very healthy baby, your twelve weeks pregnant and your due Octobor 4th." Santana smiled as she saw her baby on the screen, She didnt take her eyes of it. Puck smiled. "Do you know what your doing after the baby is born?" Santana smiled.

"...Were keeping it." Puck looked at Santana and smiled and kissed her hand.

"Well if you need any advice you can always come here, i'll go get you your ultrasound photos and video." The nurse walked out and Santana sat up pulled her cheerios top down. the nurse came back in with the photos and video.

"Thanks." Santana said smiling.

"I want you to come back for your 18-20 week scan and we can find out the gender of your baby." Santana and Puck walked out. Santana looked up and saw her mom.

"Shoot, quick we need to go before my mom sees." She said grabbing Puck's hand. They managed to sneak past with out her spotting them. They jumped into Puck's truck. Santana was staring at her baby on the photo.

"What made you change your mind?" Puck asked.

"I saw it." Santana relplied smiling. "Its definatly a Lopez-Puckerman if it survived a fucking hard Punch." She said again handing Puck the photos.

"Sure is...this kid is gunna be so badass." Puck laughed.

"Okay so now that were keeping it...you need a job."

"Babe i've already got one...i start on monday."

"what is it?"

"I've got my own pool cleaning business now." Santana smiled and they kissed and ended up having a quickie in the back of his truck.

"I love you." She said hugging him.

"I love you too." He replied.

**Short but i hope you enjoyed! :D please review!**


	11. Intense Family problems

**Next chapter for How we came to be! I will update 'Love is sweeter the second time round' tomorow! Santana stayed at Puck's his mom finds out and his dad appears.**

Santana woke up on Saturday morning in Puck's house. She woke up and ran straight into the bathroom and threwup everywhere. Puck's mom Dianne came in and helped her. (oh by the way everyone looks the way they do in sophomore year!)

"Santana are you okay?" Dianne said putting her hand to her forehead. "You havnt got a temprature?" Dianna absolotly adored Santana, she thought the world of her. She saw Santana as another daughter.

"I'm Fine Mrs Puckerman, i might of just ate something." Santanan said rinseing her mouth out.

"But sweety you just woke up?" Dianne said confused. Santana flinched.

"I...I meant last night...i must of eating something from...the broito shop" Santana stuttered. Santana went to walk out but Dianne pulled her back.

"Santana whats going on?" Santana looked at her.

"Nothing i promise." she walked back into the room Puck;s mom followed she was very curious. Santana picked up her bag and the ultrasound photos fell out. Dianne rushed to them and picked them up. On the top in small writing it said Santana Marie Lopez.

"Santana." Dianne whispered disopointed. Puck was still asleep. Dianne walked up to Puck and hit him on the leg.

"Noah Get up!" She shouted Santana didnt know what to do. Puck woke up and saw his mom holding up the ultrasound looked at Santana.

"You told her!" He said angry.

"They fell out my bag!" Santana replied angry back.

"How did this happen? You two are too young for sex and Noah you told me if you ever do it you would use protection!" She said folding her arms after passing the photos back to Santana.

"Well, we never did use protection and nothing happened...What about that time you walked in on us you didnt say nothing then!" Puck said sitting up Santana sat down on the bed not saying anything.

"You guys are two young for a baby!"

"You dont think we know that! We didnt want this to happen mom! But it has and we have to deal with it! You were a teen Parent! You managed so why cant we!...i even got a job!"

"Exactly i was a teen mom, which means i know how hard it is...look i will support you...i'm just upset thats all, i'm scared for you both, Santana do you parents know?" Santana shook her head. Then there was a aggressive knock on the door. "I will be back in a minute." Dianne said walking downstairs.

"Well atleast thats one parent out the way." Puck said staring at the end of his bed. Santana was sat on her pillow. Just then They heard shouting.

"Where's my money Dianne!" A man shouted.

"What money?" Santana and Puck heard Dianne shout. Puck reconized the voice. Just then he heard his mom screaming and things smashing. Puck rushed out of his bed and ran downstairs to his mom. He ran into the kitchen and Saw that the man he is ashamed to call Dad had a kitchen knife to his mother's throat. Santana ran downstairs too and grabbed his little sister. She grabbed her and sat her in the living room holding her close. Santana put her hands over Puck's 6 year old sister's ears and pulled her face into her chest so she didnt have to see anything. Grace (Puck's little sister) was crying and shaking in Santana's arms. Santana was scared.

"Its gunna be okay...everythng is going to be ok babe." She kept on saying to Grace. Santana knew everything about Puck's dad because she's the only one he has actually opened up to. In the kitchen Puck saw his mother crying as his Father had one hand on her throat pushing her onto the kitchen table and in the other hand was a knife pointing at her. Puck was scared but he had to do something.

"Get Away son." His drunken father shouted.

"Noah go upstairs." His mother choked out with tears falling down her face.

"No." Puck said clensing his fists.

"GET UPSTAIRS NOW!" his father said pointing the knife at him now. Puck didnt know what to do. He knew he had to do something he just didnt know what. He wasnt going to hit his Father...yet he was just going to talk.

"Get of her." He said calmly but angry. The knife was still facing him but he didnt care, he'd rather get it then his mom.

"Get out of here son."

"Dont call me son...i'm not your son!"

"I will do it" He said pointing the knife back at his mom.

"No you wont! Your to much of a fag...that's why you got the knife in the first place, because your a fag!" Puck said getting really wound up. Santana could hear everything.

"Is he going to hurt mommy?" Grace said with tears falling down her face.

"No i promise you nothing will happen to your mom just keep looking at me." Santana said trying to calm her down.

"I'm the fag!" His father said cutting his moms arm. She screamed in pain. Puck's dad was so much bigger than him but he didnt care...That pushed Puck over the edge. Puck punched his father in his face the knife fell out of his hand and the father and son where batteling it out on the kitchen floor even with all the broken glass. Dianne grabbed a towel and put it on her arm and ran into the living room where Santana and Grace where. Grace fell into her moms arms.

"mommy...mommy." She cried into her shoulders.

"Ssshh baby its okay, everything is okay." Santana looked at Dianne's arm and mimed 'Are you ok?' Dianne nodded as she cuddeled her crying scared daughter. Santana walked into the kitchen and tried to break the boys up but she couldnt. Puck's dad pushed Puck off and grabbed the knife as soon as he saw Santana and stood behind her and put the knife against her throat. Puck stood up.

"Nice to see you again Santana, been a while." He said. Santana had tears down her face but she was a tuff girl.

"I'm glad." She replied mean.

"You've changed." He said again...he was drunk and he had some mental problems ever since he started with the drugs.

Santana was scared and shaking and crying, Puck could see, but he didnt want to do anything that would piss his dad off anymore. Santana on the other hand was doing just that.

"You havnt." She replied mean. Santana had a benifit her uncle was a police officer and he taught her some techniques and moves to get out of situations she was in. She grabbed her hand and elbowed Puck's dad in the side causing him to let go of Santana, She quickly ran up to Puck and his dad walked up to them quickly and went to slash the knife at Santana. Puck stood infront and the knife got his shoulder instead, it was a nasty gash and it hurt Puck but he bit his lip and held it together. He managed to get the knife out of his fathers hands and hit him. The police came real quick and arrested him. The ambulance came too. They bandaged up Puck's mom and stiched Puck's shoulder up and put a bandage of it. An Ambulence looked at Santana.

"You were very lucky to get out of that." The women said checking her. Santana just smiled and once she was done she walked up to Puck.

"Thanks, you didnt have to do that...its pretty hot." She said standing inbetween his legs. She still had her Pjamas on but no one really cared

"well i wasnt going to just stand there and let him stab you...and anyway where did you learn moves like that?" He said putting his good arm around her wiast.

"i'm from lima heights...plus my uncle's a cop." She smiled. Dianne and Grace walked over to them.

"Is everyone ok" Dianne asked holding Grace close.

"I'm more worried about you mom." Puck said.

"I'm fine baby...I saw everything that happened, Santana your a brave girl and i'm proud of you Noah i know i shouldnt of left you in there and i'm sorry but i heard Grace crying...and i wanna thankyou Santana for watching out for her."

"No problem." Santana said smiling.

"Mom its okay, i'd rather it you then anyone else." Puck said holding Santana close. He couldnt move is left arm because his Shoulder would hurt like mad.

"I'm proud of you Noah...i'm proud of you both, now lets go inside...alot has happened today and its not even 12pm yet." Dianne smiled. They all walked in and Santana satrted to clean up the kitchen. "Oh you dont have to do that sweatie."

"Well you cant do it and neither can Noah, so i am." Santana said as she sweeped up all the glass and put it into an empty box she then straightend up the kitchen.

"Thanks babe... but i still need to talk with you and Noah."

XXXXX

They were in the living room Grace had gone to bed for a nap as the crying had made her tired.

"Okay so have you thought about adoption?"

"yeah, i dont feel comfortable with someone else having my baby and when i actually saw the baby i couldnt abort it." Santana said twiddeling with her tumbs.

"No ,no i wouldnt want you to abort it...look i cant make up your mind but i can warn you...it is going to be hard and Noah you cant just walk out when it gets hard."

"No mom i wont."

"I will support you as much as you need i'm just scared for you that's all...Santana your mom is going to flip." Dianne said, Santana's mom Maria was her bestfriend.

"I know Aubeila is going to be the hardest to tell." Santana sighed.

"I know Santana but part of growing up is dealing with things you dont want to and making sure you make the right descion...i just want to make sure you are making the right desicon."

"I know and i am." Santana smiled.

"Okay now we've cleared everything...i think you two should go get some rest, its been kinda hetic and the last thing y'all need is stress." Santana and Puck walked up to the bedroom, and Santana gave Puck an extra pillow for his shoulder and they cuddled.

"Thanks for today." Santana said again.

"Its okay." Puck replied smiling.

"I can't believe he had the balls to do that."

"He was drunk and probably high...i cant believe you had the balls to back chat him and then hit him...its like you were a superwome or something."

"I'm not scared of him...yeah it was scary but i'm not scared of him." She replied putting a hand on her stomach.

"it's pretty hot."

"I want a girl? what do you want?"

"A boy so then i dont have to deal with boyfriends." Puck said smiling.

"Well one of us is going to get what we want." Santana smiles and kisses him.

**Short and intense but hope you ejoyed review!**


	12. You crossed the line

**Okay so after school one day Santana, Puck, Britttany, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Matt and a few other jocks and cheerleaders go out and one of the Jocks brings out his girlfriend who dosn't seem to like Quinn, Santana and Brittany very much.**

Santana, Quinn and Brittany where all walking the basket ball courts to meet the boys and a few of there other friends. Quinn was wearing a light blue floral dress with a white cardigan and blue flats. She had her hair in a messy bun, because it needed washing...so she says. Brittany had on Pink shorts and a cat top on with suspenders she had black knee high socks on with pink heeled ankle cow girl boots. She also added a cute bow headband. Her hear was down and wavvy. Santana had on a three quarter length sleeved tight, short red dress with a cropped black leather biker jacket and a long gold necklace that went under her boob line, she put gold bangles on her arm and put on socks that just went over her heeled milatry boots. She looked pretty bad ass. Her hair was wavvy and brushed to one side.

Brittany was sucking on a lollypop, Quinn was texting Finn and Santana couldnt stop think about her baby.

_i know i can be bad sometimes baby, but that's just me, i cant help it. You will have to blame snixx. *Smiles to herself* I will be a good mommy to you, i will, you just have to bare with me._

Santana was drained out of her thoughts by the sound of Quinn's voice.

"Uhh Azimio has brought out his girlfriend." She scoffed.

"Yay." Santana said sarcasitcly.

"What so wrong with that?" Britt asked

"Azimio's girlfriends are always bitches." Quinn said simply.

"The last girlfirend he had hated on me and Quinn just because we were so much better looking than her." Santana replied. Brittany nodded as they walked up to courts were Finn, Matt, Puck, Mike and a few other cheerios and jock were playing basket ball. Mike and Brittany had become a thing now and she ran and jumped on his back. Of course the three friends were the best dressed there. Finn caught the ball put it under his arm and walked up to Quinn. Puck and Santana walked up to eachother.

"hows my baby?" he asked putting an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine thanks." She smiled, putting both her arms around his neck.

"I meant..."

"I know what you meant...and its good." She said kissing him. They pulled away and went to sit down on the floor by the side of the courts. They leaned agaisnt the gate, Mike and Brittany joined them, As did Quinn. Finn wanted to shoot some hoops with Matt and a few of the other jocks and cheerios.

"So when is Azimio and his Hoe coming?" Santana said playing with Puck's waterbottle.

"Now." Quinn said tapping Santana's leg and pointing to them walking through the gate.

"Yay, this is going to go down so well." Santana said sarcasticly. Puck and Mike just laughed at eachother they knew it wasnt goiing to go down good. They stood up and left the girls sitting there as they rejoined the game.

"Hey so my mom is out of town this weekend, do y'all wanna come over?" Brittnay asked.

"Sure." Quinn and Santana said at the same time and smiling. Santana stood up as did Quinn and Brittany. Finn stopped the game again and let everyone just take a break and chill. They all walked over to the girls.

"This is Chelsea." Azimio said mainly to Quinn, Santana and Britt but to everyone else aswel. Everyone was so welcoming and nice apart from three, they didnt even say hi they just nodded and continued to talk.

It was about an hour later and everyone was just walking round laughing and talking. There was much to do in Lima.

"I swear if she says one more thing under her breath about us i will rip her head of." Santana whispered to Quinn and Brittany. Her hormones were not helping. They all of a sudden decided to stop and sit down on a random field. Santana, Quinn and Brittany stay stood up. Quinn noticed Chelsea staring at Santana and eyeing her up and down and then turning to Azimio and talking. Santana looked at the same time.

"Why does everyone always look when i'm about to talk?" Chelsea whispered to her boyfriend. Santana heard.

"Everyone looks because your a twofaced bitch and everyone knows that your talking about them and right now your talking about me so i would like to hear what you've got to say gollum, or are you too much of a coward to tell me." Santana said, she wasnt causing a scene or raising her voice she was just simply being her usual bitchy self. Everyone was looking but they were just watching because if there was Santana drama they know it was good.

"I was saying how all three of you seem snobby you havnt spoken to me once! Santana is that your name? Yeah i was talking about you i said you dress like the biggest slut of them all and your kinda a bitch." Santana just smiled.

"First of all i've been called a Slut and a whore so many times that it died came back and tried to re-bury itself and second off all, i'm only a bitch to people i dont like...and guess what i dont like you, your opinion dosnt matter to me, you dont matter to me." Santana said walking a bit closer and then walking back again.

Chelsea just smiled snobby. "And you...who wears that...ew." She said to Brittany.

"Uhh i do and if you dont like it then don't buy it, besides what i'm wearing is so much better than what you have got on...i mean who wears them trainers now, you look awful, i look hot." Brittany said simply. Santana and Quinn sniggered at Brittany's comment. Chelsea looked at Quinn. "Oh and i forgot i'm gunna give you a little adivce...mabye now is the time to stop wearing your grandmothers clothes." Brittany said whispering to her but so everyone could here. The girls laughed even more.

"What are you laughing at blondie?" She said to Quinn.

"What is that the best you've got?"

"At least i'm not a flat chested Bitch." Chelsea replied.

"Flat chested or not, i have a much better figure than you, you look like something off Lord of the rings, so next time you think you've got the balls to say whatever you want to us just because your boyfriend is here, just remember that we have got something ten times better and it takes alot to insult us." Quinn said walking up to her.

"He's not much of a boyfriend really, he's just standing there letting you take it all...you know what my boyfriend would do? Or Quinn's or Britts, or anyone one elses for that matter...they would stand up for you, so congrats you found yourself a real coward. I dont know if you know this but he's a virgin, he's probably told you different because he likes to think he's all big and tuff when actually he's not. That's why he isnt doing anything about it." Santana replied folding her arms.

"I'm a coward? i'm not being funny Lopez but wasnt that you at one point." Azimio said.

"Yeah and how long did it take me to change?...3 months...its taking you your whole life and guess what your still not there, you think that because your a jock and you pick on kids that cant stick up for themselves your big bad."

"What about Puckerman, or Finn...They pick on kids that cant stick up for themselves."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but Puck and Finn, sure they pick on Nerds but they also rag on people who can rag on them back...that's what makes them less of a coward." Quinn said standing up for them.

"Come lets get out of here." Azimio said walking off with Chelsea.

"Nice meeting you Chelsea!" Brittany yelled as the girls wavved bitchy.

They all walked to where everyone was. Brittany took Mike's jacket and put it on the grass so she didnt get dirty. Quinn sat inbetween Finn's legs and Santana sat on Puck's legs.

"You girls are such bitches." Puck laughed.

"What can we say?" Quinn smiled back. Santana rested her head in Puck shoulders but he pulled back in pain.

"Arghh."

"ooh Sorry i forgot that was your bad shoulder." She said swapping sides.

"Its okay." He replied as she put her head in his other shoulder.

"Wait a minute...you were playing basket ball before." She said.

"with my other arm." He smiled.

"Fair enough." She replied kissing his cheek.

"so what are we gunna do now?" Brittany asked, everyone else had gone so it was just, Santana, Quinn, Britt, Puck, Finn, Mike left.

"How about golf?" Finn replied.

"What are we 40?" Quinn added. Santana sniggered.

"We could go down to the pool? They have surfing up today." Brittany said smiling.

"Yeah that will be fun." Mike said.

"Dude i would but i can't...my shoulder." Puck said standing up with Santana.

"Oh come on...its been a week its bandaged up and its almost heeled stop being such a faggot." Finn replied, he knew what happened everyone else thought that he fell out of a tree grabbing his sisters ball. Puck playfully punched Finn in the stomach.

"Fine." He said.

XXXX

At the pool, Santana, Quinn and Britt were in there bathing suits. Brittany and Quinn had Bikinis on and Santana had a black slitted swimsuit on, just to hide her tiny tiny bump. They were all in the outdoor pool. Puck had his shirt off And looked at his heeling slice.

"Does it look that bad?" He asked Santana who swam up to him.

"No, it makes you look more badass." Smiles as she kisses him. she throws her arms onto his neck, Puck swoops his arm just under her bum and picks her up. She wraps her legs around him. "My mom and dad want to take me on a trip before my brother comes next weekend do you wanna come?" She said again.

"Sure...if they want me too."

"I'm sure they wouldnt mind, they love you."

"Not when they find out."

"Thats why we tell them after." She said simply. Her bag was on the bench and she saw her phone ring. "Wait there." She said jumping off him and climbing out the pool and grabbing her phone. Puck watches as she answers the phone, he swims over to Finn, Quinn, Mike and Britt.

_Hello? _Santana said standing up putting one finger in her ear so she could hear.

_Santana Lopez you get your butt home right now! _Her angry mother said.

_No mom i'm out with Quinn and Britt, i'm at the pool._

_I dont care where you are or who your with! I want you home right now! _

_Why mom? _

_I was looking in your room for my Purse you borrowed the other day and i found and ultrasound, I really hope that's someone elses, but how could it be when your name is at the top! Who is the father? Never mind you can explain everything when you get home...with the Baby Daddy! _Santana's mom put the phone down Santana was shocked and upset, she wrapped the towel around her grabbed her bag and walked to the changing rooms. Puck saw and followed.

"Santana...Santana wait!" he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What's up?"

"that was my mom...she found the ultrasound and now she wants me home...with the baby daddy." She said crying.

"What?" Quinn said standing with Brittany. Santana looked up.

"Oh great can this day get any worse." She said putting her head in her hands.

"What's an ultrasound?" Brittany whisperd to Quinn.

"Santana your pregnant?" Quinn said quiet and sitting down with her she hugged her friend.

"Now your gunna go off and tell coach Sue so that i'm kicked of the cheerios and i have nothing left."

"No i'm not."

"I'm not either" Brittany said walking up to her and Quinn.

"thanks guys...please dont tell anyone." Santana said resting her head into Quinn's shoulder. Brittany sat down with her. Puck stood there feeling really guilty.

"We wont! What you going to do?" Quinn asked.

"I'm keeping it...anyway i've gotta go, my mom is already pissed with me i dont wanna make her anymore angry by being late...thanks for everything." Santana walked into the changeing rooms.

"You best look after her...i hope your happy." Quinn said to Puck walking off.

"What she said." Brittany replied following.

XXXXX

Puck and Santana where in her drive. She was nervous.

"Can we just run away and say we were kidnapped by Giant elves." Santana said sighing.

"Your starting to sound like Brittany." Smiles and takes her hand. "Look whatever happends you've got me and my mom It will be fine." Santana sighes and walks forward looking down. Her mother opens the door before they could even get there.

"Noah?" she says shocked. "You both best get your Butts inside right now!" Her 5 month pregnant mother said folding her arms. Santana and Puck walked into the living room. Santana saw her Abueila.

"Mom you brought Abueila." Santana said upset.

"Sit down." Her mother said angry. Santana looked at her father who had been crying, Aubeila was just sitting there with her head down and her mother was fuming.

"How could you do this to my daughter." Her father said to Puck.

"It's not his fault." Santana said.

"Its not?" Puck asked confused.

"No...its both of our faults."

"So its true then?" Her mother said. Santana had a tear fall down her face as she looked at her mother slowly and nodded.

"I'm so sorry."

"Santana i would hit you with this chair right now but seen as how its wrong to hit a pregnant women i'm not going to." Abueila said.

"Abueila...i'm so sorry." Santana said crying.

Puck felt really guilty.

"You have some balls to walk into my home and be under my roof right now." Her father said pointing at Noah.

"I didnt mean to hurt anyone." Puck said.

"Mabye you should of thought about that before you got my baby pregnant." her now crying mother said. "What are you going to do Santana?" She said again.

"I'm keeping it."

"Well you will have to keep it somewhere else because there isnt enough room here, i warned you that you shouldnt be having sex, not at 15 and now look...Both of you out of my house, Santana your father and i already packed you bags."

"Mom" Santana whispered.

"Out!" Her mother said as her father came back down with her bags.

"Abueila." She said again standing up Abueila looked away.

"Santana i love you but this time you crossed the line...Out!" her mother shouted.

"No, If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this, you'd be supporting me! I made a mistake! all i need is my family...Looks like my real Family is Dianne. She's supporting this...something you should be doing." She said crying but staying strong. She grabbed her bags and walked out with Puck.

Outside her home and out of her drive. Santana broke down on the street. Puck hugged her.

"I'm sorry Santana i'm so sorry." he said repetivly as she cried into his shoulders.


	13. es un niño

**Hey y'all will be updating love is sweeter the second time round soon! So watch out for that! :D Its been a couple of weeks. Enjoy.**

Its been a couple of weeks and Santana is now 20 weeks pregnant (5 months). She dosnt really look pregnant, No one really knew apart from Puck, Finn, Mike, Brittany and Quinn and they promosed not to tell anyone. They were out for summer in two months and Santana would then be 7 months pregnant, leaving her to be 8 months through the holidays and the first few days back at Mckinly and then 9 months in Octobor in her sophomore year. She was happy that she wasnt getting a bump that way no one had to know. Today was the day she was going to find out the gender of her baby. They were in school. Santana and Puck were sat in Geomtry class. They werent sitting together but they kept looking at eachother. Nothing could ruin there day today. They kept looking at the clock, as soon as that big hand hit 3 they would be out the door and on there way to the hospital.

"Okay class, you have your assignments to hand in on Wednesday this will add up to your final grade in two months...that goes for you two Puckerman." Mrs Carlise said. Puck nodded as if he didnt care which he didnt. The bell went and Santana rushed to her locker to get her back.

"Hey good luck for today, text me everything." Quinn said walking up to her with Britt.

"Yeah me too." Britt said. Santana looked at them.

"Dont worry i will anyway i have to go i'm already late." Santana closed her locker smiled and walked off meeting Puck in the car park.

"You ready?" He said walking into the truck.

"Yeah." Santana replied. She had been living with Puck since her parents found out. Her mom called her and apologised and she wants to be there. Santana agreed but she said she is still going to live at Puck's They have already started decorating the baby's nursery in Puck's guest room. They put a a creamy/brown carpet down and put a wardrobe in and crib. They hadnt done the walls yet as they were waiting to find out what they were having. Santana had gotten a few Diapers in stock and bibs and pacifiiers and uni-sex clothes. Puck's mom was chipping in aswel. They appreciated everything.

"I'm excited." she said leaning back and opening the window, she was really hot. She was still wearing her cheerleading uniform because it still fit. Which she was also happy about.

"Me too." Puck said whilst driving. Puck and Santana both turned 16 last month so everything was good.

"I'm going back to school mabye a week after you know." Santana replied.

"You say that now...How long has your mom got left?" He asked.

"2 weeks."

"What are they calling him?" Puck asked again.

"What's this lets talk about Santana's life." She said bitchy.

"I was just asking."

"Cruz Alexander Lopez." she said in a spanish accent, her accent would come back to her when she would say spanish names, countries, or even talking in spanish.

"Nice." He replied as he pulled up into the hospital parking lot. They got out and Santana sighed with nerves and happiness. "Lets go." Puck said again as they walked into the hospital entrance. Santan walked to the main office.

"I have an gender confirmintation scan at 3:15pm." Santana said she looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:10pm.

"Name." The women said getting a clipboard and pen out.

"Santana Lopez."

"Okay if you could just sign your name at the bottum of the form and then take a seat." Santana did that. They sat down.

"What's the assignement that has to be in on Wednesday?" Puck asked.

"Uhh...get Fabray to help you, she's better at it than me." Santana said checking her phone.

"Fine." Puck slouched. "Can you beileve where gunna be sophomores in like 2 months."

"Wow such a miracle." Santana said sarcasticly. "And to be honest were out for summer in two months were sophormores in 3/4 months." She smiled.

"Santana Lopez!" Her nurse called out. Santana and Puck walked up to her. "Hi how are you doing?" The nurse asked again.

"I'm doing great you?" Santana replied walking in.

"I'm fine thanks...Okay if you would just like to pop onto the bed." Santana did that, Puck took the seat next her. "Oh wow you have a small bump." The nurse said smiling.

"Is that normal?" Santana asked worried, Laying down as the Nurse lifted her cheerios top up.

"That's perfectly normal sweetie, sometimes with mothers they dont grow very big with their first child until their like 8 months...so everything is right." Santana smiled so did Puck. "What are you hoping for?" She asked again as she got everything set up.

"I'd like a girl but i dont really care what it is." Santana said smiling.

"I'd like a boy but yeah i dont care." The nurse smiled and Put the gel on Santana's stomach.

"Did either of you think that at the age of 16 you would be finding out what the gender of your baby is." Santana smiled.

"Nope." Puck said shaking his head. Santana shook her's too. The nurse smiled.

"Have you got any names?" She asked sitting down and and looking at the screen.

"For a boy its Jay and for a girl its Nikki." Santana smiled.

"Lopez for the last name?" The nurse asked.

"No Puckerman." Santana replied smiling at Puck.

"Well its still very healthy, healthy heart beat, your baby is in fact perfectly developed and is very big...Looks like your going to be calling it Jay Puckerman...Its a boy, Congratulations." Santana smiled, Puck kissed Santana's hand.

XXXXX

In the truck Santana squeezed with Excitment. Puck was really happy.

"Looks like your not going to have to deal with boyfriends...unless he's gay." Santana smiled pushing him a little bit.

"You can have that talk with him then." Puck replied starting the car, Santana picked up her phone and called her mom.

_¿Hola? Santana _Her mother said, she liked talking in spanish on the phone, to Santana.

_hola mamá_

_lo que me dicen?_ Santana's mom asked. (So tell me?)

_Tengo un niño_ Santana replied excited. (I'm having a boy)

felicidades bebé (Congratulations baby) Her mother said excited.

_Gracias Adiós mamá _(Thanks, bye mom) Santana put the phone down.

"What was with all the spanish?" Puck laughed.

"Oh my mom has this thing whenever she talks to me on the phone she likes to do it in spanish...dont ask me why." Santana then called Quinn.

_Hey. _Quinn said smiling.

_is Britt with you? _

_Yeah._

_Are you in a place with no one else?_

_Yeah._

_Okay put me on loud speaker so Britts can hear to._

_Okay your on._

_I'm having a boy...were calling him Jay Puckerman._

_Congratualtions i'm so happy for you Santana. _Quinn said excited.

_looks like your having a jock instead of a cheerleader. _Brittany said so innocently

_I know Britt but that's okay...anyway i'm gunna have to go, see you tomorow i love you guys._

_Love you two. _Quinn and Brittany said at the same time.

Puck pulled into his mom's drive. Santana skipped up to the door, she was the happiest girl a live.

"Dianne!" She shouted. Dianne came running in from the kitchen with a towel in her hand.

"Noah, Santana...tell me the news."

"Its a boy mom." Puck said smiling. Dianne started to cry as she hugged the two.

"Congratulations...i'm so proud...do you have a name?"

"Jay Puckerman." Santana said.

"Awww that's so cute, hey atleast we can start decorating I'm taking you both shopping on Saturday." Puck sighed.

"Do i have to go i hate shopping."

"Yes." His mom replied hitting him with the towel. Santana smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed sorry for the spanish title it litreally means its a boy! :D**


	14. A lot of Secrets!

Sorry for the wait, anyway last day of freshman year…I know I have skipped time but I'm kinda having too at the moment. Sue outs Santana in assembly.

"I'm so glad it's the last day of school" Santana said walking with Quinn to Cheerio practice.

"I know me too, shop, party, more shopping" The girls laughed, Santana looked down at her bump, it was bigger, she was 7 months pregnant of course it was going to get bigger, but it still wasn't big enough for everyone to notice or for her to not fit into her cheerleading uniform. They walked into the gym were everyone was.

"You two are late." A not impressed Sue said.

"Were not late coach everyone else is just early" Santana said taking a seat next to Brittany.

"Yeah coach practice doesn't begin until the head cheerleader walks in." Quinn replied smiling.

"Fair enough…Nationals is in 2 weeks…we are going to bag us the first place trophy. Quinn, Santana, Dutch basket toss now." Brittany and Quinn stood up.

"Coach I've got a sore back can someone else fill in?" Santana said lying, but in a way she wasn't her back was really starting to hurt her.

"A lot of injuries Lopez! Brianna fill in"

After practice the girls were in the bathroom, Quinn putting her mascara on, Santana applying her lip gloss and plucking her eyebrows and Brittany was stretching. They thought they were alone but Coach Sue was listening in on there conversation behind the wall by the door.

"She's gunna find out you know." Quinn said.

"Oh please were out for summer in less than 4 hours and then I only have a month."

"What about September? And Nationals?" Brittany asked.

"Well I will just say I'm sick on the day of nationals, and then in September I will just take it easy." She replied plucking her eyebrows.

"Aren't you afraid…you know of giving birth?" Quinn asked, Sue's face dropped.

"I'm from Lima Heights." She laughed "I do however just want him out of me already." She lied she was terrified but of course she wouldn't show it.

"How is your mom's baby doing…Cruz?" Brittany asked robbing Santana's lipgloss.

"He's fine he turned 2 months last Wednesday."

"Awww, so have you got everything ready then?" Quinn asked.

"The nursery is done and I just need to get him some more clothes." The girls laughed. Santana put Quinn and Brittany's hands on her stomach.

"Oh my gosh he's kicking." Quinn said excited.

"Little Jay Puckerman." Britt said. The bell went and Sue rushed out of the bathroom quickly. Lunch came around Quickly and the three girls were at Britt's locker taking pictures of their last day of freshman year. Sue walked past Puck and shot him some looks; she then walked up to the three girls.

"Are you ready for nationals? I can't wait to win again next year"

"Again…This is our first nationals competition." Santana said.

"Yes but I plan to win this year too…I hope and pray that no one has to pull out because of an illness or something." She said looking at Santana mainly. Santana looked at Quinn.

"I'm sure that wont happen." Quinn said breaking the awkward silence.

"Anyway I'm going to leave now because I need to re-write my speech as I have thought of something better to say."

"Like what?" Brittany asked.

"Lets just say people are going to be finding out things they never knew before." With that she walked off. Leaving the girls confused.

"That was kinda freaky." Santana said.

"When isn't she." Quinn replied. They went in for lunch and sat down at the table…Finn and Quinn were sitting with eachother, Puck and Santana where sitting together and Mike and Brittany where to, they weren't dating but where close friends. Matt sat with them too. Everyone knew about Santana but they promised not to say anything and they hadn't. Santana had her head down on the table and Puck was rubbing her back because it was really hurting her.

"He's leaning on my back." She whispered.

"What?" Puck said putting his head closer to hers.

"He is leaning on my back." She said again. A small tear fell down her face, but she was stopped when she heard a loud crash, she looked up and saw Rachel on the floor with pasta in her hair and on her clothes. Everyone laughed including Santana, Finn felt kinda bad.

"Why is she even in this school, she cant even walk straight." A girl said which everyone heard. The whole cafeteria was laughing.

The assembly finally arrived and Quinn, Santana and Brittany were sat at the back with Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt and a few other cheerleaders and jocks. Unlucky for Rachel she sat infront of them.

"Pasta is a good look for you." Quinn said in her ear. Rachel was pasta free now and in a clean new outfit. The girls laughed.

"Welcome everybody to the last Assembly of the year, for some of you this will be your last assembly at McKinley." Principle figgins was interrupted by a senior shouting 'Whoo'. "As I was saying when we come back in the fall I want you to try not to scare any of the freshman's make them feel at home, which means no throwing Slushies…Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, David Karofsky, mainly the jocks and cheerleaders, otherwise it will lead to a two day suspension…Anyway now I'm going to pass you onto Coach Sue Sylvester now." Everyone clapped as sue took the mike.

"I've been working in this school for 25 years now…and I've realised that William McKinley High school has a reputation and not a good one might I add, What with all the fighting, suspensions, low grades…Teen Pregnancies. I think that next year is the year to make it right. The only good thing about this school are the cheerleaders, they win nationals every year and has made this school famous, the unfortunate thing about the cheerleaders is that they have to cheer for a sucky football team. Even some of the Faculty needs a change; some of the faculty don't even remember their names. Next year I'm holding open auditions for the cheerios and I want most of you to get up of your lazy teenage butts and practice over the summer, because we are going to need some new replacements in September." Santana looked at Quinn confused. "You can only audition if you weigh and have the body like Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce and well I would say Santana but she is putting a bit on…I think we all owe Santana Lopez a big congratulations…What are we 7 months pregnant?" Santana's heart dropped and she put her head down. "Santana Lopez is pregnant, she hid that well, and the fact that she is having a boy? Jay Puckerman is it?" Santana could here coach Sue talking but was then defend by the sound of the whispers around her; Quinn put a hand on her back. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You know what!" She said loud, interrupting Coach Sue and Standing up.

"I was talking."

"Well now I am! Yeah I'm pregnant and yeah I didn't tell any of you! Wanna know why… it has nothing to do with you! Sure I'm 16 and pregnant Sure I'm too young, but I'm not the only one! For everyone who has something to say, you can say it because one point in your life something is going to happen to you and it will be much worse than the situation I'm in now! I couldn't care less what anyone thinks of me! Oh and Coach Sylvester usually staff members would support the students and keep their personal things amongst themselves! I don't know how you found out and I don't care but I would really think before calling yourself a teacher or coach again…because what you just did wasn't what a good teacher would do." Santana grabbed her bag and walked out of the hall all eyes on her. Quinn, Brittany and Puck followed. Santana was cleaning out her locker for the year and throwing everything into her bag and then slamming her locker. The three walked up to her.

"Babe are you okay?" Puck asked.

"I'm fine." She said pissed.

"Look what she did was wrong." Brittany said.

"I know I just don't get how she knew?"

"…Our conversation in the bathroom earlier, she must have been in there and we hadn't realised." Quinn said.

"Well atleast I'm only pregnant for two more months." She laughed. Puck looked at her. Quinn walked back into the gym were the assembly was being held. She pushed Sylvester of the microphone and started speaking. Santana, Puck and Britt walked back in and stood by the door listening to Quinn.

"I've only been in this school for 7 months where as most of you have been in for 9. I came to this school with no friends and now I'm head cheerleader. I became Bestfriends with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce…and I learned that this school has quite a lot of bullies including myself and that Is never going to change, no matter what you do…I've learned that I'm a bully because Coach Sylvester made me one, Because she is probably one of the meanest teachers at this school, she doesn't care about anyone but herself and I don't know whether she actually deserves another cheerleading national championship, but some of my cheerleaders do! Can all the cheerleaders and jocks come down here please." They all did that not knowing why but Quinn ruled the school and she was about to do something she would have never done, but this was for Santana. "I'm going to tell you my biggest secret to show that I don't care what people think of me and no one can put me down, This is for Santana…I used to be fat…I had acne, glasses Braces people at my old school used to call me Lucy Caboosy, my real name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, when I found out I was moving I changed, but let me make things clear I'm still Quinn Fabray!" She said looking back at Santana and smiling. Finn was so proud of her.

"I'm Dutch and Dumb and my cat tells me what to do." Brittany said after running up to the microphone.

"I'm actually poor, my family doesn't have much money, so I share a bedroom with 3 of my younger sisters." Another cheerleader said.

"I'm actually taking ballet classes and I love it!" Azimio said. Santana laughed.

"I'm insecure about how I look, I'm not the tuff guy you all think I am." Finn said. Puck walked up to the mic.

"I'm the biggest manwhore of them all…and I watched my dad beat my mother from the age of 5 so that kinda makes me insecure." Puck said then walking back to Santana who by this time was with the crowd. A couple of cheerleaders had their arms around her, at first everyone cared about Santana being pregnant but now no one does, all thanks to Quinn.

"Everyone thinks I'm super brainy but actually I cheated on most of my tests, just to impress my parents." Another Cheerleader said.

After the popular cheerleaders and jocks opened up about something no one knew, Coach Sue was in shock. Mr Schue and many other teachers were really proud.

"Coach Sylvester, no one cares what you say to them anymore, What you did to Santana was wrong, you though that everyone would hate her well guess what we don't, infact everyone loves her even more, anyone who still has comments about us we don't care, your opinion dosnt matter and to be completely honest most of us will slash you with our harsh harsh words or Slushies." There were some popular people in the crowd who weren't Cheerleaders or jocks and they were quite shocked. Everyone clapped as Quinn walked up to Santana and hugged her.

"Thankyou." She whispered. The cheerleaders and jocks were all hugging and being friendly to Santana, they told all their secrets and their still popular. Santana was so grateful.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! : D**


	15. Santana's Point Of Veiw

**Hope you enjoy.**

Santana P.O.V

I'm no more of a failure than Fabray, or Puck, Or Finn, Or anyone else in this school. I always thought that the first day of my sophomore year i would be caption of the cheerios, be on top of the school, but Since Q dragged her ass into this school and basically demanded Head cheerleader i suppose that was never going to happen. I didnt think i would be walking down Mckinly halls still owning it in a bodycon dress and leather jacket with boots and 8 months pregnant. Sue Sylvester didnt Kick me of the cheerios i Quit, Because that way i dont have to deal with the humilation of being kicked off, plus i had to quit because my cheerleading uniform didnt fit. Uhh what is Berry wearing, (Rolling her eyes as she walks down the halls of Mckinly and passed Rachel Berry, who was wearing such a horrible outfit) uhh that outfit should be banned from society it looks like something my Grandmothers, Grandmother would of made her wear back in the 40s or something, no wonder she gets slushied...oh crap she's coming over to me, walk away...just walk away.

"Santana..." Santana scrunched up her eyes and stopped she slowly turned around and looked at Rachel who was standing there very sweetly.

"What is it dwarf?" She said harshley.

"I would just like to give you this." Rachel said walking up to her and handing her baby boy booties with Gold stars on them.

"Erm...I appreciate it but i have everything i need thanks anyway." She said Quickly and walking off again, But Rachel caught up to her.

"look Santana i know you dont want to be seen with me and i definatly know that you dont want to be putting your Child in something of the most bullied girl in school, but my family and i have this tradition we give a gift to someone expecting." Santana rolled her eyes not even looking at her as they continued to walk.

"I'm sure that's everyone's tradition...I appreciate it Rachel but keep them for someone who actually likes you, sorry." she said walking off, She walked into her geography class late.

"Santana your late." The teacher said standing at her desk the other students looked at her, Finn and Quinn were at the back and suprisingly Puck was sat at his desk too.

"So." she said not caring still standing by the door.

"Too pregnant are we?" The teacher werent very nice, Santana just scoffed. "Take a seat miss Lopez." Santana walked to the back of the classroom where Puck, Quinn and Finn where. She took a seat next to Puck. Quinn and Finn were on the table next to them and Mike and Matt where on the table infront of them.

"Sup with you? Your never late." Puck said as she sat down.

"Sup with you? Your never early." She replied bithcy.

"No serisloy."

"Berry stopped me to give me something for the baby."

"What did she give you?" Puck asked, The teacher were rambiling on btu they didnt care.

"Oh some stupid booties, but i turned them down, she said its a tradion."

"Well dont loads of people give people giifts?" Puck said confused it always took him a while.

"Exactly."

"She is such a freak." Puck said smiling. Santana laughed a little, The first day of sophomore year and already Santana was late for class, been offered gifts from people she really dosnt like.

"Dude Coach wanted to see us after this." Matt said turning around.

"Why?" Puck asked confused.

"I dunno he just said he wanted to see us." Puck just nodded, As Finn passed him a note to pass on to Santana. Santana took it and opened it.

_Britt wants to go get her belly peirced after school she asked me to take her wanna come?- Q_

Santana looked confused at to why Brittany didnt ask her.

_Yeah sure :) _

She quickly scribbled back.

When the bell had went she said bye to Puck and went to find Brittany, when she didnt she confronted her.

"Hey Britt." she said smiling.

"Oh hey Santana...your getting big now." She replied resting a hand on her stomach.

"I know" Santana smiled and stayed silent for a minute. "How come you didnt ask me to go with you to get your belly button Pierced?" She asked a bit upset.

"How did you know?" Britt asked playing with her High pony tail.

"Quinn asked me to come."

"Are you angry at me?" Britt asked.

"I'm not angry i'm just...i guess i'm just a bit jealous that you didnt ask me first, i'm supposed to be your bestfriend"

"I'm Sorry." Brittany put her head down.

"Can i ask you a question?" Brittany nodded. "Does this have something do to with the baby?"

"I...I just feel like you forgot about me, Lord tubbington said that once the baby is here then you wont want to talk to me and you will be with Puck all the time and you will forget me and he never lies." Santana sighed.

"Britt, i could never forget you your my bestfriend and baby or not you always will be, Puck will always come first because of Jay but if you ever need me Brittany no matter what time or where you are you know i will be there...Dont worry about it." She hugged her.

_Santana Lopez report to the principles office immediatly please. _said Principle Figgin's assitant of the schools air con.

Santana looked confused smiled and Britt and then walked off. She walked into Principle Figgin's office.

"Miss Lopez take a seat." Santana sat down.

"Is something going on?" She asked confused.

"No Santana how many months pregnant are you?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "8 months why?" _why does he wanna know? _She thought to herself.

"Are you sure that you should be in school during the last stages of your pregnancy?"

"I'm from Lima Heights i can deal!" She said shrugging.

"Just because you are from 'Lima Heights' Dosnt mean you can...Deal." He said a bit uncofmortable.

"Look i'm staying in school, and if my waters break in school then they break, if i have to pop the kid out in school then i will...Crap happens." She said standing up and grabbing her back.

"I'm just concerend for my students health."

"Well i'm fine." She smiled a little and walked out, she bumped walked through the school hoping to find Quinn and Brittany and walked past Puck and a group of jocks, Mainly Finn, Mike, Matt. She smiled at Puck as she walked past but then had to lean on a locker as she felt a sharp pain run through her body, she had her hand on her stomach as another went through her stomach, She leaned on the locker never felt pain like this before, a tear fell down her face but she hid it. Once it had stopped she walked off and found Brittany and Quinn, They were talking and Santana interupted them.

"Either i've just wee'd myself or my waters just broke." She said, Quinn looked at the her leg and saw a fluid trickle down her leg.

"Santana, I think your waters broke." Brittnay said.

"No shit Britt...Sorry I shouldnt of said that." She said taking Brittany's hand. Quinn ran off, she ran around the school trying to Find Puck, she couldn't find him anywhere, he was probably in lesson seen as how the bell just went, she looked in the lessons he would have and he was sat there. She ran in.

"Puck...Its Santana." She said, Puck stood up and walked out and followed when they reached Santana, she was now sitting on the floor crying with Brittany comfoting her. Puck Got to the same level as Santana, Brittany stood up.

"Santana we need to get you to a hospital." He said as he picked her up helping her stand up and walking to Puck's truck with Quinn and Brittany by herside.

Santana's P.O.V

Life throws alot of obsiticales my way, and mabye everything that happend was supposed to happen. Mabye me not listening to Principle Figgins was supposed to happen, Mabye my waters breaking at 8 and half months Pregnant was meant to happen, it was meant to happen for a reason and the reason was to teach me a lesson on listening to adults that no alot more than i do. I've wished for a lot of things in life and never gotten them, i always used to take things serisoily and be my usual bitch self if i didnt get it...that will never change, i will never change, but there is one wish i really want...for my baby to be ok.

**Hope y'all enjoyed! :D**


	16. He is You

**Okay Santana in Labour and possibly the birth of her son.**

Santana lay in the hospital bed with Quinn and Brittany at her side and Puck waiting nervosly on the hospital couch that is in the room. Puck had text his and Santana's moms letting them know and only one of them could make it, Suprise, Suprise it was Santana's Santana's mom that didnt show up. Santana was getting hardly any pain whatsover and she could go home in a couple of hours because she is only 3cm dilated. If that gone up in the next 3/4 hours she would have to stay in. Santana lay there watching Americas next top model on the hospital T.V.

"I think we should go on that." Brittany said.

"What?" Santana asked whilst rubbing her stomach.

"We should go on it...we will be great and we done a modelling thing for the cheerios last year so we have experiance." Brittany said innocently again.

"Britt that was just for posters...But we would be pretty good on it, i mean we all have the perfect figure for it." Quinn said Santana shot some looks at Quinn. "Oh come on santana you have no strech marks your 8 and half months pregnant with a bump that makes you look 5 months pregnant, you will get your figure back." Quinn smiled. Santana smiled back in agreement. Puck was sat on the couch staring at the floor with his hands between his knees nervosly.

"You okay there Puck? You look like your gunna pass out." Santana said looking over to him.

"Yeah...Yeah, yeah i'm fine." He said coming out of his nervous trance just then a women came through the door, Puck recongised her to be his mother. She ran up to Puck and hugged him and then she hugged Santana.

"Hey Quinn, Hey Brittnay...So what's going on then?" Dianne said nervosly as Puck's little sister jumped onto his knee.

"The nurse said i'm 3cm dilated and if that dosnt change within three hours i can go home." Santana said happily.

"oh That's good, you wanna keep him in there for as long as you can." Dianne replied smiling.

"Noah can you go take me to get some Candy from the Candy Machine pleeeeesssseeee." His little sister said sitting on his knee and fluttering her eyes. Puck sighed.

"Sure, come on." Puck walked out with his little sister on his back, he was only gone for 5 minutes and when he had came back Quinn and Brittany were gone.

"Where is Q and Britt?" He asked as his sister ran into his mother's arms with her candy bar.

"Oh i told them to go back to school because they cant miss anything plus i'm only aloud two people in the room and obvislouy its going to be you two." Santana said sitting up a little.

"oh well what about Grace? where is she going?" Puck asked concerned for his sister.

"Your grandfather is picking her up he should be here soon."

"Am i going to Mi Mi's?" Grace asked.

"Yes your going to Mi Mi's." Her mom replied, she then got a text. "That's him now back in a sec dont have this baby without me." she said standing up and walking out.

"Are you fucking solid? I havnt seen you flinch once does it even hurt?" Puck said sitting down next to her.

"It kills i'm just not showing it...Pass me your hand." She said grabbing it and Squeezing it in the process of having a really painful contraction.

"Take it this is your way of showing it."

"Yep so then i'm not the only one in pain." She said smiling getting through the contraction.

"Well that's what my hand is for." He said smiling.

It was about an hour later, the nurse had came back in and said she was now 5 cm dilated...wow. The pain was getting worse and worse for Santana and she didnt care anymore, the only people she was showing it to was Puck and his mom. She was lying on her side with her hand over her head so no one could see her, Dianne was rubbing her back and Puck was holding her free hand.

"You fucking suck." She whispered to Puck.

"Yeah but you love Jay so to be fair i kinda dont." He smiled.

"your pretty brave for trying to be funny in the situation where in." She whispered back. "Your such a jerk." She smiled. The pain was getting worse and worse. Santana was crying and tossing and turning and to top it all of she had really bad back labour.

"This hurts." She said now she was sitting up with her hair in a messy bun and no makeup on and in one of them horrible hospital gowns.

"I know baby it will be worth it once your baby is here." Dianne said rubbing the top of her back his time.

"My back is really sore." She said.

"Your having back Labour babe, i had it with Noah." Dianne said again.

"He definatly is a Puckerman then." Santana said laughing a little but she had to stop because it hurt when she did. The nurse came in.

"Okay Santana you have been in labour for almost 6 hours now and your still only 5cm dilated so i'm going to give you some pitocin which speeds up the labour, it will be better for you." Santana just nodded with her eyes closed in and out of breaths. "Okay we will let that work for a bit and then we will come back in check the baby's heart beat and then you will have to walk around the room or hospital for a bit it helps." Santana sighed she really didnt want to be walking. Everything was fine with the baby and Santana was ready to walk around the room at first it hurt and it still did but then she was just walking freely around the hospital, when she walked through to look at the babies in the nursery a women walked up to her.

"Take it you havnt had yours yet." The women said.

"Not yet." Santana replied not looking at her but still looking at all the newborn babies. "What about you?" She asked looking at her.

"Yeah thats my baby there." The women said pointing to the baby boy infront of Santana.

"He's cute whats he called?" Santana asked smiling.

"Noah."

"Oh That's my boyfriends name." Santana smiled.

"Really? What about you what are you having?"

"I'm having a boy." Santana replied happily.

"Aww do you have any names?"

"Jayden but Jay for short." Santana replied smiling.

"Cute, mabye our babies will be best friends." The women smiled.

"If mine decides to hurry up and pop out, i've been on this pitocin crap for at least half an hour now and its not even working." Santana said a bit gutted she just wanted him out.

"You have to give it time sweetie...hey you look a little young, if you dont mind me asking how old are you?" Santana put her head down.

"16." She said she wasnt going to say anything about not being a slut because she does sleep around alot, mainly with Puck or Matt and sometimes even Karofsky, but they were just drunken nights.

"Oh i'm 27 this is my second baby, i have a daughter at home her names Willow she's three."

"Aww thats cute...Does it hurt?" Santana asked nervosly.

"The contractions hurt more for me but its different for everybody, dont worry you will be absolotly fine."

"Tell me about it back labour sucks" The girls laughed. "Anyway i best get going...bye." Santana said walking off.

"I'm Adrian by the way." Santana turned around and smiled.

"Santana." She replied walking off.

When she arrived back at her room she sat on her bed and Puck had fell asleep on the couch and his mom was texting. She was so bored and in pain and just wanted to be a mom already. In a way she wish she didnt have to do this she's only 16 but she loved Jay so she dosnt care.

10 hours later and Santana was fully dilated and ready to Push. The nurses were getting everything ready whilst Santana was lying there in excruciating pain. Puck was getting really nervous and he was glad his mom was there to support him.

"Okay mom would you like to hold her foot." The nurse said. Dianne took Santana's Left leg and leaned it against her stomach so Santana had more support. A nurse took the other leg. Puck took Santana's hand and was rubbing her shoulder at the same time wanting to look but scared incase he might of passed out. "Santana i wont you to Push as hard as you can into the bottum of your stomach." Santana pushed and pushed and pushed. "that's good just breath for a second." Santana tilted her head back breathing heavily as she was out of Breath a nurse put a wet flannel over her forehead to cool her down. Puck didnt let go of her hand and she had a tight grip on it because she felt safe when he had hold of her.

"I need to push." Santana said starting to Push again.

"Okay big Push, that's it your doing great."

"Arghh." She let a out a little it wasnt loud or over dramtaic and it definatly wasnt anything like the lady next door who was giving birth. They could hear her through the thick walls.

"Your doing great Babe." Puck said storking her hand.

"Okay he's crowning." the nurse said. Dianne took a look as things like this didnt make her queezy unlike Puck. "a couple more pushes." The nurse said again.

"Hurry up." Santana whisperd to herself, Puck took a look bravely and saw the top of his sons head he smiled. 5 minutes later Baby Jay was born. Santana was smiling and Crying, Puck had a tear fall down his face and kissed Santana's head.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered.

"I love you." she replied. Dianne was crying and hugged Puck and kissed Santana. Before they knew it Santana was holding her son.

Santana Lopez was in Labour for 16 hours and finally she gave birth to a beutiful baby boy.

_Jayden 'Jay' Puckerman- born on September 4th at 6:15am weighing 7lbs 4oz._

Santana Sat up a little and held her little boy, he looked like Puck, he looked a lot like Puck, he had Santana's ears and skin color and everthing else was Puck's.

"Hi Baby i'm your momma." She said, her son had his eyes open, they were beutifully blue but she knew they may change. Dianne took a photo of Santana, Puck and Jayden and uploaded it to Facebook.

_My Beutiful Grandson, Jayden Puckerman weighing the exact weight as his daddy 7lbs 4oz. _

"Puck he is just you." Santana said. "Same weight, Same Nose, Same Eyes, Same Hair...before you shaved it off into a mohawk." she smiled. Puck smiled as he watched Santana with Jayden. "Do you wanna hold him?" She asked, he nodded and took him of Santana gently and carfully and Sat down.

"Hi i'm your daddy...but you cant tell anyone i cried because i'm supposed to be bad ass." Santana laughes. Jayden makes a cooing sound and it makes everyone smile.

a couple hours later Santana was showered dressed.

She put her hair into a pony tail slapped on a grey workout trackie bottums with one of her white tank tops she only had a little bump but she thought it looked cute, her baby used to be in that, and she put on her black converse, she also put on one of Puck's black jackets. The only makeup she put on was a bit of concelear to cover the bags and mascara. Puck had dressed Jayden in a blue all in one pjama set and put a blue hat on him, and wrapped the blanket around him. On his all in one it had on it _'there's a new badass in town' _Puck had specifically made that for him for when he was born. Santana had packed the bag and they were waiting for Puck's mom to come and pick them up, she had to go home to make sure everything was ready. Santana was a little sore still, but she was glad she was going home, considering Jayden was a month early but he was healthy and well and so was Santana so the nurses allowed them to go home early. Santana and Puck were shown how to feed him and change his diapers and bathe him. They sort of got the hang of it but they knew they had his mom. Jay started to cry and Santana grabbed him and sat down on the end of the bed and rocked him, he soon fell asleep in Santana's arms. She put him in his car seat and walked out Carrying him with Puck carrying the bag.

"Bye hopsital." Santana said with relief as she walked out of the hospital. Puck just smiled.

"Santana!" A women said walking up to her.

"Adrian." Santana said smiling.

"I see your going home."

"Yep finally." santana said with relief.

"Aww he is so cute i just wanted to say Congratulations." Adrain hugged her.

"Thanks you too." Santana said. They parted and Santana got into the back with Jay.

"Who was that?" Puck asked as they drove out of the hospital.

"Oh just someone i met earlier."

"Oh."

"Oh no where going over a bump please dont hurt." Santana said with hope luckily it didnt.

Santana was happy, she had her baby now so everything was okay, and it looks like her wish came true Jayden was okay.

**Hope you enjoyed please reivew! :D**


	17. Momma's Boy

**First night home and first week back at school! :D **

Santana, Puck, his mom and Baby Jay arrived at home. Jayden was asleep in his carseat. Puck brought him in his carseat into the living room and placed him by the wall so he could sleep. Puck's mom had decorated the house with balloons and blue banners saying 'Its a boy' and 'Congratulations' It made Santana smile. Santana walked in and fell onto the couch and slept. Puck and his mom were in the kitchen.

"How you feeling Noah?" Puck rubbed his hand through his mohawk.

"Nervous...Santana wants to go back to school next week." Puck said jumping of the counter and throwing his football up in the air and catching it repetivly.

"Next week?" Dianne said shocked. "well who's going to watch the baby?" She asked again.

Puck shurgged "I think she's taking him in with her." He had put the ball under his arm now.

"She's taking a one week old baby into School?"

"That's Santana for ya." He said smiling, Dianne laughed a little.

"Grace cant wait to see him." She said.

"What time is she coming?"

"Tomorow morning i thought that i will let you two just settle in and things first." Just then Jayden started crying. Puck walked in hoping he hadnt woken Santana which he hadnt because she was sleeping...in a very deep sleep. Puck picked Jay up out of his car seat and brought him in the kitchen.

"I think he needs his diaper changing." Puck said nervously holding him so that Jay's head was resting on his shoulder. Puck put a protective hand on him.

"Okay i will help you." Dianne said getting his changing matt and Diapers and wipes and the essetniols. She placed the matt on the kitchen table and then Puck put Jay on it. "Take his vest off and then take the diaper of but becareful he dosnt wee everywhere." Puck done that and Jay decided to wee Puck wasnt fast enough and got it on his shirt, Dianne quickly put the diaper over Jay so he couldnt get anymore wee anywhere. "You go get yourself cleaned up and i will do this one for you." Puck took his shirt off and put it in the washing machine washed his hands and got a clean t-shirt from his room. Santana walked in straight after Dianne had cleaned Jay.

"Oh my gosh i panicked then, i woke up and Jay wasnt in his seat." Santana said smiling a little.

"Its okay he just needed his diaper changing Noah got wee'd on...Wanna go to mama." Dianne said smiling as she handed Santana her son.

"Did you wee on daddy...good job." She said smiling at her awake son. Puck came down and walked back into the kitchen. "Aww did you get a little wet?" Santana said sarcasticly.

"Funny...Wait till its you." He said walking past her and smiling.

"If you need any help Santana just give us a shout i will be upstairs getting some work finsihed."

"Will do." Santana smiled and grabbed her phone as Dianne walked upstairs.

_Q i know you and Britt are in school but do you wanna come the gym with me afterwards i need to loose this baby weight ASAP! Especially if i'm plannin on re-joining the cheerios next week :)-Lopez_

Santana put her phone down back on the kitchen table and started walking around the kitchen with Jay in his hands.

"Your going to be such a badass." Santana smiled as her phone vibrated she looked at it.

_Sure! :D I will pick you up! Are you sure though because you litreally just had a baby- Quinn._

_I'm Positive. :)_

Santana walked into the living room, where Puck was playing his game.

"I'm going the gym after school with Britts and Q." She said sitting down with Jay resting on her chest.

"Ermm sure okay." Puck said far to idulged in the game.

XXXXXXX

IT was now 8pm and Santana and Puck had done nothing but look after Jay. They even fell asleep on the couch together for about 10 minutes before Jay had woke them up with his cries. Santana had been the Gym and was feeling a lot better she took a shower and then Put Jay to bed. This was a perfect oppertunity for them to get to bed. Santana went upstairs and changed into her pjama shorts and vest top and Puck came up after her and just took his close of because he slept in his boxers. Puck closed the door and Santana checked on Jay in his moses basket on her side of the bed, he was fine and he was so cute but he slept like Puck she saw he was alright she slipped under the covers and Snuggled in next to Puck. She buried her head into his shoulder and he lay on his side so that they were facing eachother and wrapped his arm around her waist. He would say something to her but they both fell asleep straight away. It was about 12am and Jay had started crying. Santana Slowly got out of bed not wanting too. She grabbed Jay and walked downstairs and made him a bottle, she then walked back upstairs and fed him in Bed. She sat on her pillow with her legs crossed and Jay in the middle of them. She had her hand on the back of his neck so it was supported and the other hand had hold of his bottle. Puck was still asleep even with the lights on. Santana sat there yawning and feeding her son.

"Puck its your turn next time he wakes up." She said loud enough for him to hear it.

"Mmm." he said mummbled with agreement. After an hour of being up with Jay Santana fell back asleep with Jay alseep in his basket next to Santana Fell into a deep sleep and Jay had woken up another 4 times. When he woke up at 6:30am Santana gave up and decided to get up, Puck got up an hour later. When he came down he saw Santana asleep with Jay resting on her chest. He picked Jay up and Santana woke up.

"Puck you shouldnt do that." She said in a motherly way.

"Do what?" He said standing up holding Jay to his chest.

"Take Him when i'm sleeping that dont go down well with Lopez." She said smiling.

"Sorry." He said smiling.

XXXXXX

It was a week later and Santana and Puck were so tired it was unreal, But Santana was still going into school. Puck said he would stay at home with Jay, he hated school anyway so he might aswell. Santana arrived at school in her cheerios uniform. She was stopped by Sue.

"Santana? Your back and in a cheerleading uniform?" Santana had her books to her chest.

"Yep that's right i'm ready to start fresh on the cheerios." She said smiling.

"I dont recall me letting you back on the squad."

"I dont recall you kicking me off and if you remember correctly i quit which means i can join whenver i want again."

"Fine but you cost us nationals and i will kick you off." Sue said walking off. Santana was at her locker when Quinn and Brittany came up to her.

"Oh hey i thought you wasnt coming back today?" Britteny said.

"Well i wasnt but i wasnt missing school as much as it kills me to say it." She said.

"Well we have a problem?" Quinn said.

"What?"

"Finn joined glee club with Berry and all the other losers." Quinn said. "Now everyone thinks he's gay and i'm just his big gay Beard." Santana sniggered a little. "Its not funny."

"sorry its just Finn joined glee club?"

"Yeah what should i do?"

"well why dont you join too you know to spy on him and that dwarf that is obvisouly going to steal your man sometime in the future."

"Thanks Santana" She said sarcasticly "But that isnt bad idea." She said smirking, just then the bell went off and they all walked to their spanish lesson with Mr Schue. They were at the back of the class because that's where all the cool kids were apart from Finn who was at the front because he was easily distracted. Halfway through the lesson Santana felt her self dropping off, she needed to stay awake, she needed good grades for Jay. She rested her head on the desk for a second and had fell straight asleep, her head was buried into her arm so no one could see, Quinn knew and Brittany was to busy drawing unicorns and lepricorns on the front of her spanish book. Quinn smiled at her friend a little. Santana was a lot of things, she was a bitch, a slut, a bully but she was good mom she hadnt left Jay's side once and the only time she did was to go the gym which was only for an hour everyday and she had always made sure she had left him with someone safe which was either Puck or his mom.

"Santana head up of desk please." Mr Schue said halfway through talking to the students about their homework assignment. Quinn looked at her and tapped her leg a little and Santana woke up.

"What?" she said sitting up a little.

"You fell asleep and Schue wanted you to take your head of the desk." Quinn said smiling as Santana put her hair back into a neat tight pony tail.

"Oh thanks...So joining this whole glee club thing what are we going to say to Coach?" She said through yawns.

"We will think of something." Quinn replied.

The rest of the day in school, Santana fell asleep at lunch, she had failed on almost every pop quizz the teachers had given her, she needed to get her act together she needed to do this for Jay seen as how Puck wasnt going to do it, someone had too. She got home and walked through the door, threw her cheerio bag on the floor and then lay on the couch, she closed her eyes for a second and then she heard really loud screams from a one week old Jay from his room, they had moved him into his own room now as they felt more confident with him. She sat up and sighed and walked through the kitchen grabbed a bottle and jogged upstairs and grabbed him from his crib and walked into Puck's room, Puck was there actually studying.

"Welcome back Noah." She said sarcasticly, Noah always had good grades in school, Puck didnt.

"Funny, i'm not being stuck in Lima for the rest of my life." He said smiling. Santana sat on the bed and fed Jay.

"How has he been?" She asked knowing that Puck had been in the house all day with him and by himself as his mom was in work.

"Fine, i have finally mastered the skills of Diaper changing, but he hasnt done a pooy one yet so i'm hoping he will leave that bomb for you." He said smiling as he turned of his computer and swung his chair around to face Santana.

"You know your going to have face it one day." She said smiling, she is the one who changed the pooy diapers.

"No i wont...anyway how was your day?" he asked.

"Tiring, i fell asleep in spanish and at lunch and Finn joined the glee club, and they are performing at the assembly on Friday so i cannot wait to see him and the group of gleeks make fools of themselves so i can rip into them like a child opening the presents on christmas mornning." She said smiling even though Puck didnt celebrate it.

"No way population loser." He said smiling.

"Mabye you can talk some sense into him." She said now burping Jay.

"I'll try my best." He said smiling.

"Jeez he's drank the whole thing." Santana said looking at the now empty bottle. "He sleeps, looks like and eats like you." She said again looking at Puck. She then felt something warm on her lap where She was holding Jay up to burp him. "Looks like you left daddy a little present." She said still Burping him and looking at him with his olive color skin and his cute badass brown eyes.

"Your holding him." Puck said all defensive and determind that he wasnt going to be changing his sons dirty diaper.

"Well if i just leave him on the bed and go round the store you have to unless your incredibly mean and are going to let your helpless one week old son lay there is a diaper full of poo." She said smirking and walking out, she opened the front door and closed in pretending that she had gone out. Puck had no choice but to clean it, he walked downstairs with Jay and saw Santana sitting on the couch eating toast she laughed and he stood there.

"EVIL" he said smirking.

"Told you you would have to do it one day."

"Fair enough." He said sitting on the couch.

"I'm not going into school tomorow, you can." She said changing the subject.

"What? I kinda had fun today." He said a bit gutted.

"I dont care going to school full time is just way to much for me to handle right now, plus i didnt realize how hard it would be to stay away from jay for so long, i can study whilst i'm at home." Puck sighed typical 16 year old.

"Fine."

The next morning Puck was up and ready for school. Santana and Jay where asleep in there bed. Santana had Jay protectivly in her arms and he had hold of hid mothers thumb and had his head rested in Santana's shoulder, Santana had her head resting on Jay's just a little as she didnt want to hurt him. Puck smiled. Although Jay was going to be a badass like him, he was definatly going to be a momma's boy. Jay had gotten up at least 3 times that night.

In school Puck saw Finn at his locker and he walked up to him.

"Dude you joined glee club?" He said not impressed.

"Look i didnt have the choice okay." Finn said abit pissed off that everyone was getting on his back for it.

"You are the most popular kid in school and your gunna ruin that by joining glee club?" He said back.

"Look dude i like glee club and if it makes me unpopular i dont care because either way i'm a loser, mabye i did care at first but now i dont, Dont you get it man where all losers, atleast i can look back on my highschool years and say there was one thing were i could truely be myself." With that Finn closed his locker slung his bag of his shoulder and walked off. Puck looked a little shocked. He got out his phone and text Santana.

_Sorry if i woke you but he aint qutting :/ _

Santana had text him back quickly.

_Well atleast you tried looks like Q, Britts and i will have to join :/ _

Puck smiled of the message and didnt reply as he had class.

**Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be them all joining glee club after watching the assembly. :D**


	18. Surprising a say little prayer

**I havnt updated in a while sorry guys :/ Santana has no choice but to take Jayden into school, Puck isnt too sure at first, and they join glee club.**

Santana woke up and put on her cheerleading uniform she had gotten back into her normal size and figure pretty Quick. It was now the friday, Baby Jay was only a week old, but Santana didnt have anyone to look after him. She didnt want to give him to her mom because one she had her brother and two she kicked her out because they were having her brother, she wasnt too cool on the whole your going to be a big sister situation as Lopez liked to be number one, but now there is another number one in her life and she to pre occupied with him to be thinking of evil ways to get back at her parents, or try and destroy Qs life. In a way she wouldnt actually have to make a plan her bitchyness just came natrually to her. She dressed Jay into baby jeans with a buttond down top just like Pucks of course he had a vest on underneath it as it was cold. She put some cute baby trainers on him and put him in the car seat with the blanket wrapped round him. Debbie was out at work today. Santana banged on the bathroom door to Puck who was taking a shower, usually that would mean were going to be late or get the hell out before i break your balls. Puck quickly jumped out and got changed, Santana grabbed her cheerio's jacket and put it on, and before picking up Jay in his car seat she grabbed and Apple. They then got into Puck's truck.

"I really dont like the idea of having to bring him to school." Puck said starting up the car and looking at his sleeping son.

"Well what do you want me to do? Leave him in the house by himself?" Santana said after taking a bite out of her apple. She opened the window and had her elbow resting on that and her leg perched up agaisnt the side of the door.

"No i just...theres Jackass's in that school." He said as he reversed out of his drive very carefully.

"Oh Puck shutup, they bully people like Berry not one week old babies and if they did then they would have Snix over here to deal with." She said smiling. Puck just sighed. When they were about 2 minutes away from the school, Jay started to cry. Santana couldnt reach over and hand him his paciafier, so they had to deal with screams from there baby boy.

"Sssh baby were almost there." Santana said looking over at her son who had many tears fall down his face. As soon as Puck parked, Santana got out the car and grabbed Jay out of his seat and she carried him. She had him up at her chest So Jay could see behind her and the other end of the pacifier in her mouth, she was rubbing his back and bouncing him a little hoping that he wouldnt be sick. Puck came behind them after locking the door with the empty car seat. They got a few looks and not all of them were nasty, some where in awe. Santana just furrowed her eyebrows and made her way into the school. she walked staight to the school nursery avoiding the eyes looking her way, not that they would even notice, Jay was screaming the place down.

"Hey Santana." The women at the schools nursery said.

"Hey, okay he is a bit winey today, i dont know why, i've fed him, checked his diaper and everything else, if you cant handle it then just call for me and i will just take him." She said handing the women, Jay, and grabbing the car seat of Puck who by this time had left the room and was waiting outside. There were a few other babies in there they were much older probably about 1 and they were from the seniors who had children.

"Bye baby momma will come get you soon." She said blowing kisses to Jay, She gave the women the carseat and walked off meeting Puck.

"I so cant wait for this assembly later." Puck said smiling and standing up straight from leaning off the wall.

"I know once Finnessa makes a idiot of himself, Quinn is surley going to go down hill which means i can be on top, once again." Santana said as she walked through the halls with Puck, and she was playing with her nails that she had painted black the night before.

"I thought you two were friends?"

"Oh Santana and Quinn are but Snix has the addiction, she likes to ruin her life." Santana smiled, looking at Puck a little.

"Who are you now?"

"Snixtana." She replied simpley.

"So you have to join glee club, does that mean i have to to?" He asked.

"No it just means that you may have to break a guy or two a day from tossing slushies up in my Grill." She said as they arrived at her locker.

"Fine by me, anyway i'm gunna have to go, if i'm late for another Geomtry lesson my ass is in detention."

"when has that bothered you before?" She said grabbing some books.

"Funny but seriosly i have to go." He said, they shared a kiss and parted. Santana, Britt and Quinn had a free lesson first period so they always used it for the Libaray, you know to get some extra studying in, especially now that Santana has a mouth to feed. They were sat there, Quinn writing down things in her notebook, Brittany trying to figure out how to work the pen and Santana opening her books.

"I can't believe Finn joined the glee club." Quinn said throwing her pen down, she couldnt get it out of her head.

"Quinn you've been going at it for days now, give it up." Santana said trying to study.

"So if it was Puck you would be totally fine with it?" Quinn said folding her arms and leaning forward a little.

"No but i wouldnt be constantly yapping on about it." She replied.

"fine." Quinn said a bit snotty, she picked up her pen and continued to write.

"How do you do this?" Brittany whispered.

"Click the button at the top." Santana said not looking at her but writing.

"Oh Thanks." Brittany said as she done it.

During break Santana was on her way to the nursery. She got called back by Puck.

"Hey wait up." He said as he jogged over to her. Santana smiled and buried her head into his shoulder as they walked. "You tired?" He asked, he knew she was because she would never rest on him like that whilst they were walking.

"Just a bit." She replied as she linked her arm through his, his hand was in his pocket so she put it through the little gap.

"I will take him to your moms later then, so you can get some sleep." He said smiling.

"Thanks babe." She replied whilst yawning at the same time, they walked into the nursery and they saw Jay was fast asleep in the womens arms, they walked up to her.

"How did you do that?" Puck asked shocked, he could never do it.

"I'm not sure i just gave him his paci and then sat down with him."

"I'm gunna try that more often." Santana said smiling. "Has he been okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah he has been fine, he stopped crying after you left." The women said smiling, As Jay woke up. "Oh look who is here its your momma and daddy." Jay strechted a little as Santana grabbed him.

"Hey baby did you have a nice sleep? Momma needs some sleep." She said smiling. Jay yawned as Puck grabbed him, Puck had him on his shoulder, so that Jay's head was resting on the top of his shoulder, and his body on his chest. Puck put his arm protectivly over him.

"So how have you two been, with school and stuff?" The women asked standing up and grabbing one of the little girls there.

"Fine, tiring but i'm managing." Santana replied with her hands in her cheerio's jacket pockets.

"Yeah its okay." Puck said smiling.

"Alright well were gunna have to go its assembly time i think." Santana said looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh he has fell back asleep." She said again looking at Jay on Puck's shoulder. Puck put him in his car seat as he was most comfy there. Santana kissed his head. "Thanks again." Santana said smiling and walking out with Puck. They walked into assembly, Santana sat with Quinn and the cheerios and Puck with the jocks. They watched the performance from the glee club, Puck was ashamed for his friend, Coach Sue and Mr Schue were mortified, Quinn was embarresed and Santana thought it was hilarious watching Finn make a show of himself. At the end of the performance no one clapped. Quinn just walked out straight away not even waiting for Finn. Santana went to Puck who was with the jocks. Finn joined them.

"Hey man." He said abit nervous.

"Dude what was that?" Puck said.

"It was Rachel's idea." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Well all i can say is you DEFINATLY killed it." She said patting him on the shoulder and then walking off looking at Puck, flirtaciosly.

XXXXXX

"Right come on girls we can do this." Quinn said as they walked into the choir room. "Mr Schue we'd like to try out." She said again, Mr Schue looked at them, he was sitting on the chair by the piano.

"Right okay, i have to say i'm suprised you guys are trying out." He said with the pen to his chin.

"I'm sure you've read about us in the school newspaper, Finn and i have been an item for wuite a while now so what kinda girlfriend would i be if i didnt support him?" Santana sniggered a little, They performed and mr Schue was very impressed. They walked out with HBIC looks on their faces, Rachel walked past and looked confused at to why they were in the choir room. Santana just smiled at her.

"Right time to tell coach Sue." Brittany said. They walked to Sue's office, and they were quite nervous.

"Coach sylvester we need to talk to you." Santana said as the three made there way to the seats.

"What is it?" Sue said not interested.

"We joined glee club." Brittany said sweet and innocently.

"You joined the glee club." Sue was all of a sudden interested.

"I'm sorry Coach Sylvester, but something is going on between Finn and that thing, you saw how it was undressing him with its eyes, Please dont kick us of the cheerios." Quinn said mean and scared Sue would kick them off.

"ciese fire on the water walks, you know Q you remind me of a younger me, you just dont have ,my bone structure, here's whats gunna happen, you three are going to be my spies, i need eyes on the inside, we are going to bring this club down."

"And i'm going to get my boyfriend back." Quinn said as Brittany and Santana high fived behind her.

"I dont care so much about that." Quinn's face dropped at that comment.

XXXXX

"Its official, i have now joined the glee club." Santana said jumping on Puck's back, whilst having her break from cheerleading practice, Puck was on his break from football practice. Puck grabbed her legs as she rested her head into the gap in his shoulder, but it wasnt comfy as his shoulder pads werent soft enough. She jumped down and sat down, Puck joining.

"What did Sue say?" He asked pouring water over his face from his water bottle, he was so hot.

"Were going to be her spies...you should join its gunna be so fun." Puck looked at her. "Bringing the club down not actually being in it jeez." she whilst robbing his drink and drinking it.

"well i have a suprise for you but you will have to wait and see." He said knowing she hates suprises.

"Tell me!" She said shoving him.

"Nope." He replied shoving her causing her to fall back on her back. She dragged Puck down and he fell with his head over hers. They kissed.

"I love you." He said smiling.

"I love you too." She replied they then hugged eachother before going there seprate ways again.

Monday came real Quick and they had to Bring Jay in once again, The three girls were in glee club, which Rachel wasnt too happy about. Finn had been slushied a couple of times, which wasnt good, especially not for Quinn, And to make things worse, Quinn was developing some weird feelings for a certain someone. They were all in glee club. Berry, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie oh and dont forget Finn were all on one side of the room, and Quinn, Santana and Brittany where talking and messing about with eachother. Brittany was holding up Santana's leg,, They were stretching because Mr Schue had told them to as they were going to be dancing. Quinn was stretching out her arms, and looking at Finn and Rachel flirt. Brittany pushed Santana's leg up really high before she had to stop because it was hurting Santana, She may have got back in shape and back on the cheerios but she still wasnt as flexible.

"Okay guys i want to welcome our three new members, Matt Ruffored, Mike Chang and Noah Puckerman." Finn smiled at his teammates joining, Santana ran over to Puck hugging him.

"Is this my suprise?" she asked.

"Yep, that and something else." He said smiling and hugging her.

"Sectionals here we come." Mr Schue said excited, as they all joined the group and started dancing again.

**Short and mabye not as good but i hope you enjoyed and please review! :D **


	19. Breaks

**Hey! so this is set a month later, Pucks other suprise for Santana was taking her to breadsticks which she hadnt been too for over nine months, and she really wanted to go again. I'm not sure what is going on in this chapter! haha i'm just going to write the things that pop into my mind, so hope it works out! Dont forget to review! :D**

Quinn, Santana and Brittany were sat in Celebicy club along side the rest of the cheerios and Rachel, who was sat on the other side of the room.

"The celebicy club is now in session, thanks to a new rule saying we have to let anyone join, were welcoming a new member this week Rachel whats a name?" Quinn said not caring.

"Were are all the boys?" Rachel asked leaning forward a little bit.

"Down the hall first half hour we seperate then we come together to share our faith." Quinn said bitchy, the stronger her feelings the bitchier she goes. She couldnt have anyone know, it wouldnt ruin her life completly. Rachel just sat back a little.

"So how is Jayden Santana?" A cheerio asked.

"Oh he's fine, getting bigger by the day a real daddy's boy." She said so proud.

"Aww thats cute, how old is he now?" Another cheerleader asked.

"4 weeks today." She replied again.

"How do you deal?" Rachel asked, everyone shot there looks at her.

"Excuse me?" Santana said playing with the end of her hair.

"Isnt it hard? Being a 16 year old and a mom?" Rachel said furrowing her eyebrows a little.

"I'm from Lima heights which means nothing is hard, now lets stop talking about my perfect life and talk about your not so perfect life, why did you join celebicy dwarf?" She said proping her knee up on the table, some of the other girls laughed at Santana's natrually bitchyness.

"I, I'm just intrested in it?" Rachel lied, everyone knew.

"Or the real reason is so you can get closer to Finn is it not?" Quinn said looking at her, in fact she was a bit jealous.

Rachel sighed. "Yes okay fine."

"Let me give you a reality check manhands, you are NEVER going to have him." Quinn said again.

All the boys were in the spanish room, just sitting back, Puck was smelling some weird substance on his finger, it didnt smell nice. Puck was quite happy about the Celebicy club. Even though he nor Santana were very celebate. It was just a place to hang out.

"I think i'm gunna kill myself, no i'm serious, being bombarded with sexual imagery everyday what with those short skirts, i'm supposed to be surrounded by a temptation, not being able to do anything about it." Jacob Ben israil said, he only joined to get into Rachel's pants.

"Are you kidding? Those skirts are crunchy toast! Santana Lopez bent over in hers the other day...and i swear i could see her ovaries." Puck said being the normal stud he is, Funny thing, he never used to be like this, sweet innocent virgin. A bit like Santana really. Boy High school really does change you.

"Dude you've probably seen her ovaries plenty of times." A jock said smiling, Puck just raised his eyebrows, Finn smiled.

"You've filled her ovaries before." Another said reffereing to getting her pregnant.

"How is the new badass anyway?" Matt said smiling.

"He's dope, proper little momma's boy, but hey that wont stop him from being the next badass." He said smiling, he too was very proud. The lads laughed.

"God bless the pervv that invented these." Quinn said whilst Santana twirled around in her cheerleading skirt. Rachel stay sitting, scoffing at the way they ran things. Remember the power motto girls its all about the teasing and not about the pleaseing." they all then started doing sexy body pops and things. Rachel shook her head.

back in the boys room, they were now talking about Quinn.

"So how far does Quinn let you get anyway?" A jock asked.

"We grind makeout." Finn said keeping his cool and throwing his ball up in the air, showing that he was incharge, he was the top boy, and no one would get in the way of that.

"But how do you keep from...Ar-Arriving early, whenever i grind, cinco dimio." Jacob said again. Puck looked at him and in his head he kept on thinking. 'Such a loser'

"Its not a problem for me man." Finn said again, Puck laughed and high fived him.

"Dude its time to go meet the chicks." Mike said, Jacob jumped of the table wanting to see Rachel. Puck slid of the table in a cool studly way. They then walked into the room were the girls were, they saw them moving the tables to the side and blowing up the celebicy balloons. Puck walked up to Santana and smiled. He always paired up with Santana no matter what.

"Lets pair up for the immaculate affection, now remember if the balloon pops the noice makes the angels cry." Quinn said as she walked up to Finn with the balloon at her waist. Santana put the balloon inbetween herself and Puck. Puck heard Jacob say to Rachel that she enchants him, which made him smirk. He grabbed Santana's waist as she grabbed his shoulders, and started grinding himself into the balloon causing it to squash into Santana. He was moving in a sexual way.

"Yeah, take it ahhh yeah." He said whilst Santana was trying to stop him.

"Stop it, Stop it, Ow." She said as he was moving his hips into hers. They were soon stopped by the sound of a balloon popping. "If thats Berry's she's so screwed." Santana whispered to the cheerleader and jock next to her, they smiled.

"FINN!" Quinn shouted.

"It must of hit my zipper." He said Quick. Puck smirked as he watched Santana place the balloon under her arm. He stared at her butt for a second and then pulled her closer to his body, so that her butt was inline with his pelvis. He put an arm around her waist whilst listening to Berry yap on about Contreception.

"Are hormones are driving us to crazy, the only way we can protect ourselves is by being prepared, thats what contrception is for, though only half of you would actually use it." Rachel said looking at Santana, who raised an eyebrow. Puck knew she wanted to hit her something, so he tightend his grip on her waist.

"Dont you DARE mention the C word!" Quinn said shocked. Rachel fluttered her eyes nervously before biting down on her jaw.

"You wanna know a dirty little secret none of them want you to know?...Girls want sex just as much as guys do." Rachel said quick and simple before walking out.

"Is that accurate?" Jacob asked, turning to face the group of jocks and cheerleaders behind him.

"Yep its accurate." Puck said stroking Santana's arm.

"Stop it!" She said pushing his arm off her and walking out of his grip. Puck just smiled.

"Celebicy club is over." Quinn said as everyone walked out, leaving, Puck, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt.

"Yeah its time for glee now." Finn said grabbing Quinn's hand and walking out.

"This should be a barrell of laughs." Santana said throwing the balloon at Puck's face and walking out with Brittany. Puck walked out with Matt and Mike.

In glee club everyone was standing up, as Mr Schue had an anouncement to make.

"Okay guys i've decided to Put Quinn as the lead in dont stop beliven." Quinn smiled and hugged Finn, Rachel wasnt too happy.

"Wa-Wait a minute thats my solo, your giving Quinn fabray my solo?" Rachel said stepping closer to the piano where Mr Schue was sitting.

"Sorry Rachel my mind is made up, your the one who done that assembly."

"That was over a month ago."

"Rachel its not just about you you know, you have to let other people shine!" Mr Schue said getting a bit aggertated.

"but that was my solo!"

"Rachel Enough, Quinn is getting the solo end off.!" Mr Schue said angry.

"Fine, well i quit!" She said storming out the door.

"Can we please talk about teh giant elephant in the room." Kurt said.

"Your sexuality." Santana replied bitchy and smirking, Quinn and Puck looked her way and laughed.

"Rachel, she the only chance we've got if we wanna win sectionals." Kurt said ignoring Santana's comments.

"The gay kids right, that Rachel chick makes me wanna light myself on fire but she can sing." Puck said.

"Guys Rachel left, she's gone, we can do this, go take a 5 minute break." Mr Schue said trying to become stress-free. Puck sat down at the back next to Brittany.

"I was gunna sit there." Santana said smiling.

"Well your gunna have to get another seat." Puck replied.

"No i dont, i will just sit on your knee." She said jumping on his lap and putting her arms around his neck. Puck had put his hands on her back and the other on her bare thighs and even managed to sneak a hand up her skirt once or twice. "I'm vibrating." She said as she sat up a little.

"Your not the only one." Puck said, kissing her neck a little. Santana playfully hit his shoulder and took her phone out from her bra.

_Santana i have finished work early today so i will pick Jay up from the nursery now, so dont worry about it after school-Dianne. _

"Your mom's just text me she's got Jay." She said getting off him.

"Cool." He said, just then a hot women walked through the door, Puck immediatly looked at her chest, now she was a sat down in the seat infront of him whilst texting Puck's mom back.

"April i completly forgot you were coming." Will said walking up to her and hugging her.

"Well thats no way to welcome someone Will" April replied hugging him back.

"Sorry."

"Whos the Milf?" Puck asked, Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Inappropriate Puck, but this is April rhodes our newest glee member." April wavved a little, Puck flirtacisoly raised his eyebrows.

"Wait a minute old people can join glee club too?" Finn asked confused.

"I'm so turned on right now." Puck said, Santana scoffed and turned around.

"Well get turned off, before i bust your balls." She scoffed.

"You already did baby." Puck said grabbing his crocth and flirting a little.

Santana looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "ugh so gross." She said turning round.

"Puck enough with the inappropriate comments!" Will said raising his voice. "April will fill in for Rachel for the invatationals, until we can find a way to get Rachel to come back to the glee club."

"can she even sing?" Quinn asked.

"We will let you decide that." April sang 'Mabye this time' and Puck found it super hot. Kurt had started to cry, Brittany was swaying have no clue what was going on, everyone else watched and smiled. Apart from Santana who didnt even watch, she was on her phone texting or playing angry birds, she really wasnt interested. At the end of glee, Santana walked to her locker, she opened it and smiled when she saw the picture of Puck and Jayden, she took it about a week ago, whilst they were sleeping on the couch. Puck was laying there bare chest and Jay was a sleep on his chest. She loved it. Next to it was a picture of her and Jayden when he was first born. Santana wouldnt let anyone take a photo until she looked decent. It was took the morning after and she was sat in the hospital bed and was holding Jay in her arms, she looked at the camera and smiled with her perfect white gleeming teeth, she smiled. She got her eyebrow tweasers and started shaping her eye brows again, Puck walked up to her.

"Sup babe." Santana scoffed. "Whats up with you?" He asked again.

"You've been acting wierd all day, like in celebicy club, and then in glee club whats up with you?" She said looking at him once, and it wasnt in the most freidnly mannar.

"Babe i'm a stud, its what i do."

"Yeah well i'm the female version of you and you dont see me acting like that." She said throwing her tweases back into her locker. Puck just sighed. "Mabye we should just take a break." She said looking at him.

"Your breaking up with me?" Santana nodded. "Why?"

"Because all you want is sex and sure mabye i want the same thing but i just had a baby, which means my body is still changing, which means i dont really want to go slutting my way around school again." She said closing her locker.

"Babe you only sleep with me." Puck said.

"You know what i mean, but were taking a break!" She said slamming her locker and walking off, leaving Puck a bit gutted. Puck has never really had his heart broke before and all of a sudden he just felt his world come crashing down. Why did he feel like this when Santana didnt want him anymore? Was it because they have been through a lot together? Or mabye it was because they had changed into the people they were now together. Was it because they had a baby together? Or because She was his first? Or he just generelly loved her. Puck didnt know, but what he did know is that he wasnt going to show he was hurt because one he's a stud and Studs dont do that, 2 it means he has more freedom with girls and 3 he knew he would get Santana back.

Time was dragging so much for Santana it was only 11:30 am and already she had done, celebicy club, first period, glee club and broke up with the father of her baby. School wasnt out till four, Santana was so bored already, she just wanted to go home and snuggle up with Jay on the couch. She was actually thinking about faking being sick, but then again, she did have to stay in school to keep her grades up. Once again this was all for Jay, usually she would just go straight home without even thinking about it. Now her life is different. Santana walked past the hallway and saw an empty classroom, where Quinn and Rachel were talking, Quinn seemed to be really nice to Rachel, Santana was so shocked but then was stopped from looking when Matt had interupted her.

"So i hear you and Puckerman broke up." Matt said smiling at her, Santana was confused.

"Where did you hear that?" Santana asked as they walked off, she was still trying to look at Quinn and Rachel but she couldnt see them anymore.

"The whole school knows."

"What? I mean i litreally just broke up with him." Santana said, she was shocked at how fast news spread.

"Well that Jacob kid overheard the conversation and posted it on his blog."

"Wow i can hide a pregnancy for 7 months but as soon as i brake up with my boyfriend its all over the school." She said smirking a little.

"Why did you break up with him?" Matt asked, They had slept with eachother once or twice, but Matt just saw Santana as someone who he could rely on, Santana felt the same about Matt but if they wanted to sleep with eachother they were both up for it.

"Alls he wants is sex, and i'm just tired of it." Matt didnt know what to say he was confused at Santana.

"Yeah yeah i know i'm a bit of a slut, but he dosnt understand that i've had a baby."

"Explain a bit more." Matt said still not getting it.

"Jeez Ruffored, i had a baby, i dont want sex yet, he does, everynight he tries to but i refuse, every comment he makes is related to sex, now do you understand." Santana said a bit frustrated.

"Right yeah, jeez keep your knickers on Lopez, Sorry i shouldnt of said that i know how hard that is for you." He said smirking and pushing her. Santana laughed and nudged him in the side with her elbow. Puck saw and was extremely Jealous.

XXXXX

It was time for the invitationals everyone was in the choir room in their cowgirl/boy based costumes, Puck and Santana still werent dating. She was happy. Even though when she found out that Puck had showered with April in the boys locker room she got extremely jealous, that was their thing, And when she saw him walk arm in arm with her, with Matt and Mike, she also got pretty jealous. It was weird, they werent together, but they still lived with eachother, under the same roof in the same bed, and both get jealous.

"The house is packed you guys are going to kick butt tonight. Your first performance infront of a real live audience i cant wait you guys are gunna love it." They laughed. "Where's April?" Mr Schue said pumped and abit worried about April.

"YEEEHAWWW! haha Right on Cue as usual." She said walking in she walked up to Artie. "Hey roller boy." she said playing with his hat. "Hey handsome, ooh i like that color" She said again to Finn and Quinn. April then walked over to Puck and Santana looked over. "Have you been working on the moves i showed you." Puck just smiled and nodded. "Oh hey you've got a little something right here." April said again, whilst kissing Puck and knocking his hat off.

"Oh hell no, uh uh no way." Santana said walking up to them and pushing April of Puck. Puck felt a bit happy that Santana did that, i mean April was super hot, but he still had feelings for Santana and it probably meant that she had feelings for him. April shot Santana a look.

"Honk!" April said squeezing, Kurts nose.

"Are you drunk? You promised you would sober up for this." Will said a bit angry.

XXXXX

They performed 'Last name', throughout the whole performacne, Puck had flirted with April along side all the other boys, but at the end of the performance, Puck lifted Santana up and put her on his shoulders, even though it was supposed to be apart of it. Santana smiled, as she felt the tight grip of her baby daddy on her legs. She put her arm around his neck so she wouldnt fall, although she knew Puck wouldnt let her fall stay watching in the back depressed. Puck's mom had come along with his sister and Jay. Santana and Puck didnt know. When Puck had put Santana down, she hugged Matt and Brittany and then hugged Puck. They went back to get change for the next performance, where Rachel wanted to join in again.

"You dont know the dance moves." Quinn said bitchy, Santana nodded. Rachel looked at Quinn helplessly. Quinn felt a bit guilty.

"Then were going to have to give her a lot of help." Finn said, Rachel smiled and then looked at Quinn.

After they performed 'Somebody to love' They were so excited and about Sectionals, they felt great, backstage when they were getting changed, Puck's mom payed a visit. Santana was helping Matt take of his bow tie.

"You guys did great all of you." Dianne said smiling, with the push chair which Jay was in and his little sister holding onto the side of it.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Puck asked a bit embarressed.

"I came to see you sing."

"No i mean, here." Puck said again.

"Who cares, my boy's here." Santana said walkng over to the pram and taking a 5 week old jay out and holding him at her chest. Puck smiled a little as his sister ran up to him and jumped on his leg. Puck was a badass in school and probably outside of school too, but he was a real softy when it came to his family. Santana walked over to one of the chairs in the choir room and pulled out two seats one for herself and one for Dianne. Not everyone in glee had saw Jayden, only Quinn, Brittany, Finn and Matt, So everyone was in awe. Puck's sister Grace was sat on his knee, and swinging her legs, When she saw Finn, Grace who was only 4 years olf ran up to him.

"FINN!" Grace shouted excited as Finn lifted her up. Quinn smiled. Puck walked over to his mom and Santana, Rachel was hovering over Santana looking at Jay. Puck smiled.

"You two not back together then?" Dianne asked.

"Nope." Santana said not looking at them but at Jay who had sucking on the knuckle of her finger.

"Well you two looked very close up on that stage, why did you two break up anyway?" She asked.

"He's too much of a flirt." Santana said smiling and looking at him.

"I told you that would bite you in the back one day." Dianne said looking at Puck who was standing up.

"naa she'll want me back next week." Puck said winking at Santana who rolled her eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! :D **


	20. Making you Jealous

Okay guys this is the next chapter for how we came to be! :D Puck dates, Rachel, to make Santana Jealous…it works, this chapter rated T for Pucktana Smut! Rachel breaks up with Puck because she is inlove with someone else, but not who you would think, and she knows Puck still cares about Santana.

"My ears are starting to hurt can we take a break" Puck said sat on Rachel Berry's bed whilst she was singing 'What a girl wants' by Christina aguilera.

"Sure." Rachel said looking at her bed.

"Wanna make out?" Puck asked again.

"Sure." Rachel said, they started to make out, on her bed. Puck underneath Rachel and grabbing her Butt.

Puck's P.O.V

What am I doing? Rachel Is smokin and all but she is totally annoying, shouldn't I be at home, helping Santana with Jayden? No I think I would rather make out with Berry. Its no Like Santana is gunna give me anything anytime soon and hey a make out session is just a make out session, no matter if the girl is the size of a while. Even though I don't dig fat chicks which was Quite good because Santana only had a little bump so she was still pretty hot…Hey wait a minute maybe if I start to date Berry, I can make Santana jealous. I'm such a bad dude.

"You okay baby?" Puck asked as Rachel pulled back.

"I cant do this." Rachel said.

"Wait a minute have you seen my guns, looking at them." Puck said rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"Your arms are lovely Noah but I cant be with someone who hasn't got the courage to…to perform a solo infront of everyone in glee, I need a man who is up to my standards." Rachel said trying to make and excuse, She didn't want any man she wanted Quinn, and Quinn wanted her, but Quinn could never tell anyone and if word got out that Quinn Fabray might be gay and is inlove with the school's most bullied girl then Rachel could never live it down. Puck Grabbed his guitar and walked out not saying a word, Rachel sat on her bed afraid that she might of hurt his feelings.

The next morning in glee club, Puck had something prepared.

"I actually have something prepared Mr Schue." Puck said standing up and grabbing his guitar.

"Take it a way Puck." Will said smiling and taking a seat next to Quinn and Finn, Santana was sat on the end next to Finn.

Puck started to sing 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil diamond, at first Santana thought it was her and she smiled at him, but then she noticed that he was staring and smiling at Rachel, she folded her arms and had normal bitchy face on. When Puck had finished and everyone had clapped apart from Santana. Later that day Santana saw Puck arm in arm with Rachel, she turned away for a second too look at a cheerleader who had called her name and when she turned back, she saw Puck covered in brown Slushy. This was Rachel Berry's fault. At lunch when Puck was all clean she decided to walk over to him.

"You kicked ass on that song earlier, real turn on." She said smiling, clearly knowing that Rachel was watching from behind him. Puck smiled.

"Thanks." He said looking at her eyes and then her boobs.

"Do think you need to go get your eyes checked though." She said again bitchy. (I know I'm using puck/quinn conversation but its kinda inspired me to write my own Pucktana version off it!)

"What why?"

"Because you were starring at Berry the whole time."

"So whats your point?" Puck asked as he opened his locker.

"My point is, is that you completely ignored me and I'm your girl." She said now moving her hands from crossed to her hips.

"I didn't ignore you that song was meant for Rachel, and your not my girl, you broke up with me." Santana was kinda hurt by his comment but she didn't show it.

"That midget got you slushied Noah Puckerman, never gets a slushy tossed up in his grill, She is bringing down your reputation, and my man isn't good without a reputation." She stroking his arm.

"Santana I'm with Rachel now, deal with it." Puck said closing his locker and throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah well is manhands putting out for you?" She said folding her arms again, pouting and raising her eyebrows. Puck just looked away. "Did think so, just face it Puck the only people your getting on your bedpost is me and Brittany, and Britts is off limits." Santana said, Puck looked at her.

"Santana got a crush." He said joking about and poking her.

"No you idiot she's dating Mike." She said bitchy.

"Well how come I didn't know about this? Mike's my boy."

"Because your to busy sucking on Yental's enormous beak to realise whats going on." Santana said bitchy.

"Stop it Santana." Puck said a bit pissed of with her. "You broke up with me okay! So what if we have a baby together, dosnt mean I have to with you 24/7. Your only good for hook-ups." Santana's face turned from and angry to sad look.

"Fine, I will remember that for the next time you just wanna hook-up." She said about to walk off before turning around again. "You know its funny, you always seem to love me when I sleep with you, I'm also your girl too, I'm irreplaceable, one of a kind…I really hope she is worth it Puck because your missing out on some serious hot stuff. Oh and one more thing you might wanna work on the whole using her thing because its extremely obvious that your only on her lips because you wanna make me jealous, but then again she too stupid to even notice, wow Puckerman, you really do have her whipped." Santana said walking off and in a mood, She walked past Rachel and gave her some horrible looks. The day after the boys had to decide whether to join glee club or Quit it for football. All the girls, and Artie, Kurt and Mr Schue were waiting to see what the boys had chosen, Puck had told both Rachel and Santana that he was choosing football over glee, he needed to keep his reputation up, So neither of them were expecting him to turn up. When Mike and Matt walked through the room everyone was so happy, Brittany ran up to Mike and hugged and kissed him. Santana walked up to Matt who was her friend and hugged him.

"You scared me." Brittany said to Mike, as they rejoined the group. A couple seconds later Puck walked through the door, Santana was shocked as was everyone else, but then she went all pissy when Rachel walked up to him and hugged him.

"Are you sure about this Noah, I mean choosing glee over football might result in you having a slushy facial everyday." Rachel said, whilst looking at him. Puck looked at the rest of the group and smiled. Santana looked all snotty towards Rachel.

"Bring it." Rachel hugged him again as they re joined the group.

"Where is Finn?" Artie said abit upset. Everyone looked at Quinn, in a way she was glad Finn didn't come back to glee, that way their reputation would be on top still, seen as how they were loosing it for being in glee club. That night, Puck was laying in bed in just his boxers, Santana had just put Jay to bed and then she walked into his room and closed the door, locking it.

"Why did you lock the door?" He asked confused.

"Why did you really choose glee? Was it because of Rachel?" Santana asked leaning on the back of the door, looking all sexy in her crop top and pyjama shorts.

"Yeah." Puck hesitated.

"Your such a bad liar…So why did you really join? Was It because of me." She said walking up to him and sitting on his legs but facing him. She put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." Puck sighed a bit defeated.

"So now that you've made me jealous and I want my man back, will you break up with that man stealing reputation ruining dwarf?" She said clinging onto his neck. Puck put one hand on her lower back.

"Sure thing babe. Anything for my girl." He said joking remembering there little quarrel before.

"Your such an ass, now come here so I can get my macks on." She said sitting up a little on her legs whilst kissing Puck. Puck had a tight grip on Santana's lower back. Puck pulled back.

"Take it your ready now then?" Puck said as Santana moved onto his neck.

"What do you think?" she said again, as he put his hands up her top groping both her breasts. Santana sat up and lifted her top off and threw it on the floor. Puck sat up a little and Santana fell back, so that he could take over. Puck had slipped a hand through her shorts massaging the side of her thighs. Which he had learned was a real turn on for Santana. Santana had no clothing of Puck's to take of other than his boxers. Puck went to unclip her bra. Santana pushed his hand back and pulled away from his lips.

"Keep it on." She said flirting. Puck obeyed as he smashed his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth so that she was about to Gag. Puck knew Santana liked it when he did that. Santana slipped out of her shorts and Puck had literally ripped the panties of her. He slipped to fingers inside of her as he sucked on her stomach, giving her hickey's. He lifted his head up a little and Santana grabbed it pulling it into her chest. Puck kissed the petite girls small boobs. Or atleast what was showing from her bra. Santana pulled his boxers down revealing his hard on. She grabbed it massaging her hands up and down it whilst have a firm grip on the bed sheets with the other, due to the pleasure of Puck's hands inside of her. She had had enough of Puck's fingers and wanted him. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed herself up causing them to sit up. Puck still wasn't inside of her yet and Santana was getting impatient so she pushed him down.

"I wear the pants in this relationship." She said in his ear, before slowly sitting down on Puck's pelvis causing him to enter her deeper and deeper, they both let out a small grown before Santana had started to move up and down slowly. Puck had decided to move aswell until they were moving in sync, Santana had missed this pleasure, she hadnt done it whilst she was pregnant and she hadn't done it for a couple weeks after either. She liked the feeling of Puck inside her. She groaned as Puck sat up whilst thrusting into her harder and harder deeper and deeper, causing him to arrive, good thing he was using a condom and Santana was on the pill. Santana rolled of him and lay down beside him pulling the blanket up. She slung her arm over his perfect abs and he put a protective arm around her waist and the other on her bare butt.

"That's what I needed." Santana said whilst burying her head into his shoulder.

"I've missed you and this." He said kissing her head.

"Me too." Santana said smiling and closing her eyes.

"Told you, you would want me back this week." He said smiling, referring to the conversation he and his mom had backstage at the invitationals last week. Santana smiled.

"So how does it feel knowing that you've cheated on Berry with a hotter, better love making woman." She said looking at him.

"Honestly I don't feel any difference." Puck said smiling as Jay started crying. Puck got up shoved his boxers back on and went to get him. Santana had had a quick shower and put on one of puck's shirts it went past her butt and she had nothing on other than her incredibly hot panites. The next day, Santana was sure to make sure that Rachel was aware of there moment last night.

"Hey dwarf I just want to let you know, that Puck and I were having super hot sex last night and that he is completely over you, he only really used you to make me jealous and get me back." She said standing there were Rachel was and walking off a soon as she had said it not letting Rachel say anything.

Puck was sat on the outdoor bleachers watching Finn and the football team practice. The cheerios where on the other side of the field practising too, so puck was switching looks between the two has his best buddy and his girlfriend where out. Rachel walked up behind him.

"Do you miss it?" She asked sweetly.

"Hell no." Puck said immediately, he did really but he wasn't going to show it.

"I hope you didn't choose glee for me." Rachel said sitting down.

"Why?" Puck asked he didn't actually care to be honest.

"Because I don't think relationship is going to work out." Rachel said, Puck sighed.

"Its cool I was going to break up with you anyway." Puck said, he was, that was true.

"No you wasn't."

"Yes I was, You wont even let me touch your boobs…God whats wrong with me, I'm a stud dude and I cant even hold onto a chick to you no offence. Why don't girls like me." Puck said.

"Because your kinda a jerk, no offence, that was the whole point Santana broke up with you in the first place." Rachel said, Puck shook his head ignoring the comment. "Is she the reason you joined glee club?" Rachel said again, referring to Santana, as she had noticed him staring at her.

"She was my girl back then, now I just like glee, but tell anyone I told you that and you are going to get the worse slushy facial ever." Puck said, Rachel just laughed a little.

"From what I hear she is still your girl." Rachel said. "I know about you and her and what happened last night, she kinda told me in a bitchy outburst. Another reason why I am breaking up with you."

"Only Santana right." Puck said smiling.

"Yeah." Rachel said smiling. It was silent for a mintue.

"Its Finn right." He asked. Rachel sighed.

"No exactly."

"What? Dude your all over him."

"I'm only all over him because…Never mind." Rachel said not sure if she should tell.

"Tell me." Puck demanded.

"Promise not to tell."

"Puckerman maybe a lot of things but he aint a liar nor does he break promises." Puck siad.

Rachel sighed nervously. "I only joined and was all over Finn, to make Quinn jealous, I knew that she would join if I was all over her man, I did it so I could be closer to her, but I don't think she will ever love me like I love her." She said obvisouly knowing that Quinn felt the same way about her, but Rachel being Rachel, Saving Quinn's reputation.

"That's hot." Puck said smiling. "Your secrets safe with me." He said again.

"Thanks, I hope we can still be friends Noah." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We werent friends before." He said walking off, and too Santana who was on her break.

"I broke up with her." He said grabbing her waist from behind.

"Good now we can get our macks on again." Santana said turning around and throwing her arms around Puck and kissing him. Rachel saw and just smiled sarcastically. Typical Puck.

**Hope you enjoyed, what do you want to see happen next! Please let me know! :D REviewSSS **


	21. Stuck under the snow

**Okay so i have skipped it now to Winter break and it will have a big time skip soon aswell, just like it did in 'All too fast too quick' This is mainly because i can write more about it and you wont have already seen it so it will be more exiting to read for you (By that i mean some of the scenes from school :)). Okay so it is now winter break, Jayden is 4 months old, enjoy and Review! :D **

The week before winter break was pretty good, They glee club had won sectionals, Santana had finally admitted that she liked glee. Quinn and Rachel were getting closer and the whole glee club knew. Finn was upset about it and broke things of with Quinn, but now he is okay with it and supports them. Puck and his pool cleaning buisness was getting really busy and popular, even in the winter, so he was bringing alot of money in. Santana was saving up for a boob job because her breasts had gone really small after having Jayden. Jay is now 4 months old and is looking like Puck more and more. He is smiling and can hold his own bottles and sleeps like Puck, which Santana is thankful for because that means he sleeps through the day and night and barely wakes up. So she can catch up on homework, sleep or just generely be with her girls. The night before, Puck's mom and his sister had stayed over at his grandmothers and Brittany had stayed over at Puck's with Santana. The two girls had stayed downstairs whilst Puck and Jayden shared the bed upstairs. The girls were up most of the night talking or eating or even having a sneeky drink. Santana knew where Puck kept his hidden stash of alcohol so she grabbed a few for her and Brittany. She was going to replace them the day after so he wouldnt find out. It was about 7am when Puck came down with Jayden, the girls were still asleep, it was really cold, like really cold. Santana and Brittany even had two blankets on. Puck had got another blanket so Jayden wasnt too cold, he didnt care about him aslong Jayden was warm thats all that matters. He looked out the kitchen window and was shocked he walked into the living room and woke the girls up.

"Hey get up, we have a problem." Puck said kicking Santana's leg gently. Brittany woke up at the sound of Puck's face.

"Whats up?" Santana said pissed off she was woken up at 7 in the morning. "Why is it so cold." She said again sitting up and snuggleing into her blankets. Brittany lay there with a tight grip on her blanket she was so cold.

"Look outside." Santana sighed and stood up and opened the curtain windows, It was very sunny but the snow was very high, she could see her and Puck's cars and they werent moving anywhere, there was snow everywhere. Santana rushed to the door and opened it and they couldnt get out. "Great so were snowed in, just what we need." Santana said rubbing her face. She grabbed Jay of Puck making sure the Blanket was still wrapped around him and she went to put the heatin on. She put it on full blast.

"What are we going to do Santana?" Brittany asked worried.

"You will just have to stay here until we can get out, i will call your mom for you, just hold Jay a sec." Santana said passing Brittany Jay. Brittany smiled as she started playing with Jays hands, and he was smiling and giggleing. Puck went to call his mom. Santana grabbed her phone and walked upstairs and looked out the bedroom window the whole street was snowed in. She just sighed this is not what she needed.

"Hello?" Brittany's mom Danna said.

"Hey Dana its Santana." Santana said not smiling but sounding happy.

"Oh hey Santana whats up?" Dana asked.

"Yeah erm weve been snowed in and i dont know how long it will be till we can get out so i'm just letting you know that Brittany is okay and safe with us." Santana said putting her hand on her head.

"Oh no thats awful, okay well thankyou for letting me know, our street isnt as bad so i will get Brittany's dad to see if he can come and shovel you lot out." Santana smiled a little.

"thanks Dana, Bye." Santana put the phone down and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Nooooo!" Santana yelled. Puck came running in worried.

"Whats up?" Puck asked still on the phone to his mom.

"The water is frozen how am i gunna freshen up now? Or even use the water for Jay's bottles." Santana said leaning on the sink. Puck sighed this was a disaster.

"My mom just said that there is emergancy water down in the basement, in the water tank." Santana nodded and grabbed her dressing gown and jogged down to the basement, where there was a medium sized blue water tank. She got a big bottle and poured some of the water in. She used some of it for Jays bottles which she filled up 3 because she had moved him onto mashed up food now, but he only had 2 of them a day. Some for if anyone wanted to freshen up and the rest for drinks. Jay started crying, just as Santana finsihed making him his first bottle.

"Oh hey Puck can you finsih making the other two whilst i go feed him." Santana said checking to see if the bottle was hot on her wrist it was just fine. Puck nodded at his girlfriend as she walked into the living room. "Okay baby, momma's got you." She said as she sat on the couch with her legs up sqaushing her body together to keep herself warm with Jayden resting on her. Brittany joined her with the blankets wrapped round her. "You can put the T.V on Britt." Santana said smiling.

"I would Santana but i dont really know how. All the buttons confuse me." She said passing Santana the T.V Remote. Santana smiled as she put the T.V on, it flicked to the news.

"All over Lima Ohio and Cinncinati Ohio, Snow has gotten to extremes, Most people are snowed in and the water pipes are frozen, this is the first time in 15 years that snow has gotten so bad in parts of Ohio. Locals are trying there best to help people with food, water and getting them out of there homes." Santana flicked channels as she got bored of listening to the news and it was just pissing her off. She finally just put teen mom on, She knew Brittany liked it and she always like to take the piss out of some of the people on there because she dosnt struggle as much as them or something like that. Puck came in with hot chocolate for Santana and Brittany, he took Jayden off Santana and Fed him on the other couch.

"Wow Puckerman Santana got you whippped." Brittany said smiling, Puck would never make anyone a drink his responce would either be 'Make it yourself' Or 'Do i look like your personal slave?' Now he does it without even asking. I mean he was still a badass, but sometimes that would drop when he is at home, at Santana's badassness would also drop when she is at home too, mabye it was because off Jay. Puck just smirked.

"I sure hope this snow goes soon, i need to get out of this house." Santana said after taking her sip of her hot chocolate.

"I know, well i think this is the time for a beer." Puck said standing up with Jayden still feeding, he walked out and Santana and Brittany looked at eachother, they smiled and when puck shouted Santanas name they both took a sip of their drink at the same time.

"Where are my drinks?" He said a bit pissed off.

Santana bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. "We drank it." She said innocently. Brittany was giggleing.

"Are you for real?" Puck said standing in the door way still feeding Jay.

"We were going to replace it today, but now we cant." Santana said smiling.

"Its not funny and you definatly are." Puck said sitting down.

"Yes i know we will." Santana said again. Brittany was laughing.

"Stop laughing, i'm the one getting the blame and it was your idea." Santana said smiling throwing the pillow at Brittany causing her to spill her drink all over her. "Oh i'm sorry." The girls were laughing. Santana and Brittany went to go and get cleaned up.

"What are we going to do about them?" Puck said as he was about to Burp Jay, Who smiled at his comment.

Jay had fell asleep and Puck had put him in his bouncing chair. He went upstairs were the girls were getting dressed and walked in on them. Brittany was in her underwear and Santana just had her pants on with her bra. They didnt mind getting changed in the same room as eachother, they were best friends and they had the same bits so they didnt care.

"Puck." Santana yelled as Brittany quickly put her clothes to cover herself up over her. Santana put her top on, she didnt mind him walking in on her but Brittany was a no go.

"What? Its not like i havnt seen either of you naked before." Puck said smiling, as he walked to his wardrobe.

"Seriously Puck get out." Santana said as Brittany put her top on, she was now fully dressed.

"Whats the point your both dressed now." He said, as he changed his short sleeved top to a tight lond sleeved top. Brittany looked out the window.

"My dad is here and he has a spade, is he going to be digging up for treasure? Or worse Dead bodies." She said looking at them. Puck smirked and Santana went to the window.

"No Britt he is just trying to get us out. " Santana said.

"Hey Mr Pieirce!" Santana said as she forced open the frozen windows.

"Hey daddy." Brittany said smiling.

"Hey girls, is puckerman there? If i can get open this basement door then he can come out and help me get you girls out." He said smiling, they watched the other.

"Yeah he's here just knock come through if you can get in." Santana said smiling.

"Will do." Brittany's dad said as he started to open the basement doors.

An hour later and Puck and Mr Pierce were outside shoveling the snow alongside a few of the other locals that had managed to get out. Santana was just trying to keep Jay warm and Brittany had even helped out when it came to changing his diaper, she got wee everywhere but other than that she did a pretty good job. Santana had made them some waffles and pancakes and even made Puck and Mr Pirece a coffee, well Puck didnt drink coffee so she just gave him a redbull.

After about an hour of being out in the snow, they had finally made a path and Brittany was ready to go back home. The people who work with water works manage to heat up the water so it would unfreeze so Santana got a shower and they decided to cuddle up in bed whilst Jay was taking a nap.

"I will go get your ale tomorow." Santana said cuddeling up to him and trying to keep him walm because he was still cold.

"It dosnt matter, just wait until the roads get more clear." Puck said.

"okay, your still like really cold."

"Its freezing out there." He said cuddeling up to her.

"Well thanks for clearing the pathway, i suppose i owe you a little sumit sumit." She said sitting on top of him.

"Yeah i guess you do." Puck replied as she leant down and kisse him. Once again they did it but were rudley interupted a number of times, Santana's phone ringing, Puck's phone ringing, Jay waking up, kids throwing snowballs at the window. either way they still got the pleasure out of it, i mean they were Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez for crying out loud.

**Hope you enjoyed, its funny how i got this idea, i was cold! the smallest things give me a big inspiration! oh gosh hahah please review!:D **


	22. Unfaithful

**okay so another chapter of how we came to be is coming up! The glee club are back in school, set in maddonna and bad reputation. Puck and Santana realize they cant be faithful to one another. Santana moves back into her moms as they have now brought a bigger house.**

Everyone was back in school, infact everyone had been back for atleast 3 months now. Santana and Puck broke up again and then got back together through jealosy. Here's how it went, Quinn was feeling low about being inlove with Rachel and worried the whole school might of found out and she would loose her spot on the cheerleading squad. Puck was there and had offered to make out with her in the middle of the hallways so that everyone could see she was straight. Santana saw and decided to get her own back and sleep with Matt again. They then fort at home, yelling and screaming at eachother for hours. A now 7 month old Jayden was sitting on their bed watching the two argue, If Santana had cried a little bit, so would he, other than that he would just chew his toys snd laugh at them, he was teething aswell so he litreally eat everything. Santana cried about it, and Puck didnt care, but they ended up sleeping together again and getting back together. Puck had a fight with Matt over it, which Santana didnt want, she even broke the two up, avoiding the swings of the fists at eachother. Matt and Puck are friends again. Rachel started to date some lad called Jesse in order to make Quinn even more jealous and upset, so Quinn started to date Mike, which didnt go down well with Brittany as they were on and off. Quinn and Mike broke things off and now everyone but Rachel, Jesse, Puck and Santana are single. In glee club everyone was talking about Madonna.

"I'm still not down, and no chick intimidates Puckzilla." He said looking at Quinn who was sitting next to him, as they had gotten pretty close friendship wise. "I just dont think her music relates to show choir." He said again, slouching folding his arms, really not wanting to do this weeks assignment.

"Really." Rachel said as she stood up and whispered into the bands ears. She then performed express yourself with the other glee girls. Puck thought, Santana looked hot, doing push ups and things but other than that he wasnt interested. None of the boys were, most of them were looking at them but werent really paying attention. Finn found the wall more interesting and found himself starring at that the whole performance. The only boys interested were Kurt and Mr Schue who were miming the words and dancing along.

Brittany and Santana were at their lockers, Brittany was in her cheerio uniform but dressed as Madonna. Santana was applying lipgloss.

"Uhh i look so hot." She said staring at herself in the mirror.

"Guess who i'm dating." Brittany said smiling. "west Broady, He's super cute, he plays football with my sister...He's seven." Santana slammed her locker shut.

"Crap i need a younger inferior man, if i cant find one then Coach Sylvester will kick me off the cheerios for sure and give the berry loving Fabray back her spot as head cheerio." Santana said abit demanding whilst folding her arms.

"Hello Finn, his birthday is like 3 weeks after yours." Brittany said, neither of them were thinking about Puck.

"He wont go for it." Santana said.

"the only way you can get him for good, take his virginity, Madonna like wrote a song about it or somthing." Santana done her bitchy smirk and walked to Finn who was at his locker.

"Hey Finnesence." She said so sweetly.

"Hey." Was all he said back looking at her.

"You know i've been thinking and i think we should go out, just you and me this time, no third wheel." She said looking at him not knowing Puck was around the corner. He wasnt listening because he was with the footballers and they were flirting with some cheerleaders.

"Will you talk to me this time?" Finn asked a bit confused.

"I dont really talk during." Santana said, Finn still didnt click onto it, she slammed his locker door. "Ugh look Finn its high time you lost the big V, everything about you screams virgin, your about as sexy as a cabbage patch kid, its exhausting to look at you." She said a bit bitchy now and folding her arms.

"Well look i appreciate the offer but i have feelings for someone else and i'm trying to work things out with her and your dating Puckerman, i couldnt do that to him."

"Who Rachel? Okay first of all she' s dating Jesse and Second of all she's gay, so either way you dont stand a chance with her, and Puck, i mean who cares if he dosnt find out it wont hurt him and he's off flirting with other girls all the time its time he gets a taste of his own medicine." She said bitchy. Finn looked at her, she kinda had a point. "So come lets do the deed it will be great for my image and Sue will keep as head cheerleader, its win-win." She said walking up to him as he walked back and then stopped.

"Whats in it for me?" Finn asked.

"I dunno you get to have Sex, i meant for me okay its win-win for me." She said walking off. 2 days later Santana was at her locker listening to the madonna song over the air con when Finn walked over to her, she closed her locker folded her arms and smiled at him.

"Hey so erm your offer to loose the big V." She nodded. "I'm in." He said again, Santana smiled.

"Perfect, how about tonight, Pucks with Jay tonight so i'm free, you can take me to some motel." She said Finn nodded and walked off. That night, Emma and Rachel were also loosing their virginities but only Finn did it. They were laying in bed. Santana really didnt think he was that good and only Puck and occasionaly Matt is okay for her.

"Do you think they have room service in this place cuz i wanna burger." Santana asked as she reached over to the draw and Finn sat there akwardly.

"I thought i'd feel different after." Finn said staring at what ever was infront of him.

"Yeah well i notice that it takes abotu 20 or so times before the feeling of acomplishment really kicks in." She replied flicking her hair and sitting back up. "There's no menu so your going to have to take me to a burger joint." she said again. "How do you feel?" She asked looking at him.

"I dont feel anything because it didnt mean anything." Finn said. Santana sighed and got dressed, she was serious about this burger.

A week later and Puck had found out and he was pissed about it, he confronted her.

"You slept with Finn?" He said angry walking up to her, she was standing at the end of the hallway with a few of the other cheerleaders, Puck had said it quite loud so everyone could here. She dragged him to the side.

"How did you find out?" She asked folding her arms.

"So its true then." He said looking at her, with his bag slung over one of his shoulders.

"Yeah its true so what?" She asked, she really was the female version of Puck. It was okay if Puck did it but as soon as his girl did it he would flip.

"I'm your boyfriend and you slept with my bestfriend." He said pissed.

"Oh dont get all pissy at me its not like you dont flirt or sleep with everything you see, you could dig a whole in the ground and shag that and you'd still be classed as a stud, Finn needed some help in loosnig the big V and i was there to help him, just like you were there to help Quinn when she needed to look straight." Santana said folding her arms.

"Whatever." Puck said pissed of and walking off. He then noticed a list on the walls. A glist. The order went.

_1. Quinn +45_

_2. Santana +43_

_3. Puck +38_

_4. Brittany +35_

_5. Jessie +29_

_6. Finn +19_

_7. Mike +11_

_8. Matt +5_

_9. Rachel -5_

He looked at it and was pretty pissed off that he was at number 3. Whoever done it sure had the hots for Quinn and Santana. In glee club Mr Schue was very angry with it.

"Who did it?" Everyone sat there quiet. "This is serious figgins is threatening to disband the club!" Mr Schue said yelling.

"Why are we playing this game, we all know it was Puck." Santana said bitchy looking at Puck.

"Back off i didnt do Squat." Puck said immediatly defending himself.

"Then why is the girl you made out with first on the glist?" Tina said.

"Yeah and why am i second, when i'm your girlfriend." Santana said bitchy again.

"Some girlfriend sleeping with bestfriend." Santana just shot him looks and Finn looked down a little.

"And why am i last besides refusing to put out for you?" Rachel said.

"Guys no one is blaming anyone, Puck seriously did you do it?" Will said looking at him.

"I said no, sure i'm a delinquant, i like setting stuff on fire and beating up people i dont know i own that, but i'm not a liar." Puck said.

The days passed and all Santana and Puck were doing was arguing with eachother which wasnt good for Jayden. Santana had finally moved back into her moms. She had brought a new house and there were enough bedrooms for Santana and Jayden and her little brother Cruz. Santana still wasnt too keen on the fact that she was the only child any more but she loved Cruz just like she loved Jay, and she was a mother herself so she understood. She hadnt broke things off with Puck or anything because she knew they would be back to normal soon. One day in glee club Mr Schue decided to interview them one by one.

"I was moving it, somebody put it on Rachels locker, so i moved it, i was being a man doing the right thing." Puck said very defensive he knew he would get the blame but he wouldnt go down with out a fight.

"Are you sure?" Mr Schue asked angry again.

"If i did why would i put myself at number 3? As far as badasses go i'm number wah! I will say it again, I didnt do it!" He said getting all wound up by the situation.

Mr Schue sighed, "Go join the rest of the group, send Santana in." Santana walked up to Puck.

"It was so you and if i get the blame for this i'm gunna kick your sorry little ass so hard that you cant walk for a week." She said a bit pissed of with the whole situtaion and what better way then to take it out on Puck.

"As if you can barely kick a ball." Santana rolled her eyes and took a seat in Mr Schue's office.

"Did you do it?" He asked her simply.

"Nope."

"Really? Coz it seems like it you could be our culpret." Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"and why is that?" She asked folding her arms.

"Because Quinn is your friend, you want to keep everyone from knowing her secret and you and Puckerman have to be in the top three for your reputations, but you and Puck have had trouble the past few weeks and your reputation is more important than his so you put him at number 3 and you at number 2." Santana nodded.

"now you mention it, that is something i'd do, especially to get back at Puck or i would just sleep with one of his closest friends." Will rolled his eyes uncomfortably. "But i didnt do it, i swear on Jayden's life i didnt." She said standing up. "I'm gunna leave now coz you know it wasnt me." They walked into Jesse holding back Rachel and Finn holding back Quinn.

"I cant belive you would do this!" Quinn said angry and crying. Santana ran up to Quinn as Finn let go of her. Mr Schue walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Rachel made out with Puck." Finn said. Santana looked at Puck. Santana looked evil and Rachel and was about to walk up to her and hit her in the face but was stopped by Brittany and Mercedes. Jesse even started on Puck as he didnt know until then, which Matt, Finn and Mike had to break up.

"So why is Quinn angry." Will asked confused.

"I'm angry because she knows i have feelings for her and the only reason she's dating Jesse is to make me jealous and then she goes ahead and makes out with Puck. It makes me think that everything she told me is a lie." Quinn said running out crying.

"You know what, i knew you were using me but i was so inlove with you too care, but this, this has crossed the line." Jesse said walking out.

"Were so over, you jerk." Santana said about to walk out folding her arms.

"Dont get pissed at me atleast i didnt sleep with her."

"Dude i'm sorry about that by the way." Finn said, Puck just looked at him.

"i know for a fact that ever since i moved out you've been sleeping with the whole cheerleading Squad so dont give me that bull Puckerman, like i said before were so over." She said walking out, Brittany followed and Puck was angry and walked out the other way kicking the door as he went past.

"Whats happening to us?" Will said putting his hand through his hair. The remaining glee members looked at him.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!:D **


	23. No Hawk, No Win, No Doubt

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter is set in three different time zones or places! The first, Laryngitis. Second Regionals and third Quinn/Santana fight but for a very different reason. Enjoy and review.

For the first time in Puck's life he felt very intimidated. Everyone was looking at him, Starring at him, giving him funny looks. He tried to ignore it but he wasn't used to these kinds of looks. When he walked through the choir room door, he sighed with relief but then got the same attention that he did in the hallway. He quickly looked at Mr Schue and walked to his seat at the back of the choir room without making any more eye contact or noise.

"Who is that guy?" Brittany asked, Santana who had folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows at him. She was kinda pissed at the whole situation. That was their deal, their promise, However she didn't know the full story and she was going to find out. At the end of glee, she decided to call him back.

"Puckerman get your lazy ass over here." She said whilst standing up and sitting on one of the seats at the back. Puck turned around sighed and let his bag fall of his shoulder. He slowly made his way to Santana and sat on the chair next to her, dumping his bag and leaning forward. "Whats with the no Mohawk?" She asked folding her arms.

"My mom found a mole on my head whilst she washing my hair on Friday." Santana cut Puck off.

"Your mom still washes your hair? Jay is 7 months old and he can wash his own hair." She said folding her arms and a bit bitchy. Puck ignored the comment.

"She's always crying about sun block and wearing a hat when I'm cleaning pools, so she sent me to Dr Freeman at the dermatologist. It was nothing; they maimed me over a frickon mole! This morning people actually had the balls to look me in the eye, I mean its just a Mohawk right, I'm still Puckasauras." He said leaning back a little and folding his arms.

"Actually I don't know if it's the missing Mohawk or the wining but I am totally not turned on by you right now." Santana said bitchy and walking off, she then stopped. "Oh and tonight, you and I are going to have a sex free night so you can actually see your son, I bet you don't even know that he is sitting up now do you." She said not letting him reply and walking off. Puck rolled his eyes. He hadn't seen much of Jay since they moved out. The only times he would was when he had gone over to Santana's for a makeout session or more, but they weren't proper visits.

A few days past and Puck had been tossed into the Dumpster, slushied and even bribed of his lunch money. This had to stop. Puck started to date Mercedes who was the classed as the most popular girl in school, since she became a cheerio. It pissed Santana off. Santana was head cheerleader since Quinn got kicked off for lack of effort towards the group after dealing with her sexuality or something. So when Mercedes even nabbed her man she was over the edge. When Puck had finally gotten back on top, Santana saw him talk to Mercedes in the hallway. It was quite obvious that he was using her, Puck has used everyone apart from her and sometimes Brittany. She saw him walk away and in her direction. Mercedes was watching, "this is a perfect moment to get that cheerleading boyfriend hogging lump" Santana thought to herself as she walked up to Puck grabbing him and planting her lips on his. Puck didn't pull away he just moved his free hand down to her butt. Mercedes saw and slammed her locker, she grabbed her phone and Santana pulled away and looked at him before walking off and answering her phone. Surprise, surprise it was Mercedes.

"_Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?" _

"_Uh-hu sure you know you look kinda familiar"_

"_Yeah you do to but I wanted to know do you know somebody named…well you know his name." _

"_Oh yeah defiantly I know his name."_

"_I just wanted to let you know he's mine."_

"_No no he's mine." _

Santana and Mercedes battled It out glee style, in the choir room. Singing 'The boy is mine' By Brandy and Monica. Santana had even walked over to Puck and rubbed his hands down his chest, which is a real turn on for Puck. Actually anything turns him on, If Rachel Berry can turn him on then a sink could probably turn him on. They nearly broke out into a fight until Mr Schue stopped them. Puck kinda felt bad for Mercedes and was glad Mr Schue stopped them, because he has seen Santana fight and it isn't pretty.

"Enjoy it while you can wheezy, his hair's already starting to grow back, and don't forget I'm the mother of his baby, so if you think you've got anything on me you can think again." Santana said walking out, Puck just looked at the floor.

A couple weeks past, Mercedes broke up with Puck, but Puck says he broke up with her. Santana got super drunk and slept with Mike thinking he was Matt or Puck and Brittany and Puck had another hook-up, Santana realised that Brittany can do whatever she wants she is her own person and seen as how she was sleeping around the whole school, she knew full well what she was doing. The day after Santana and Brittany slept with Mike and Puck, they both swapped. Brittany slept with Mike and Santana with Puck. They really were the sluts of Lima. Quinn had came out and everyone was completely freaked out at first but now no one cares, Rachel and Quinn are now dating, and Finn is just lonely, being single, even though almost everyone is single. It was time for regionals. None of Puck or Santana's family had come to watch as they supposedly had better things to do. It made them feel like crap. Santana had left Jay with Brittany's mom as her family and Pucks all said no to look after him. Brittany's mom had come with Jay. Puck and Santana weren't back together or nothing, but they sure were close. They had spent everynight over at eachothers with Jayden who is now crawling. They were laughing and joking in the dressing room at Regionals which was a couple miles from McKinley.

"I so cant wait for your Mohawk to grow back, got something to hold on to then." She said flirting and rubbing her hand over his head. She was the only girl Puck let touch his head. In the performance they were dance Partners. Well except from 'Anyway you want it' It was Puck and Quinn and Santana and Matt. In 'Don't stop believing.' Puck and Santana shared a little duet and they danced together. They didn't win, and they were pretty gutted because even know they would never admitt and if they did it would only be to eachother or close close friends, they really liked glee. The Friday before summer they were in the auditorium singing for Mr Schue.

"I was tossing kids in the Dumpster and sleeping my way around school…well Santana." Puck said smiling a little.

"I was and probably still am the bitcy, mean, awesome cheerleader, and I hated everyone in the club." Santana said shaking her head a little.

"So did i." Brittany innocently said.

They then sang 'To Sir with Love' With Santana getting a verse. She was crying and she looked over to Puck who winked at her and he looked a little sad but he isn't gunna cry…he hopes.

Summer didn't change, usually Santana would be out everyday, getting drunk or ripping bitches in half who decide to pick on Britts, But this summer she was in most of the time looking after her baby boy. Santana was a bitch and she did love doing all of that stuff but she loved looking after Jay more, she loved spending time with him. One day she was babysitting her now 1 year old brother Cruz whilst looking after Jay, Puck had came over. Santana was sitting on the floor in her Pyjama short shorts and tight top so you could see that she might have possibly had a breast enlargement. She had always said by the time she turned 17 she would get her boobs done and that's exactly what she did, without her parents knowing or consent. Cruz was walking around the living room kicking the ball back and forward to Puck, whilst Santana was sat on the floor with Jay who was chewing on his toys as he was still teething, he had his back teeth to come and then he would have a full set of teeth.

"Tana ball." Cruz said pointing at the ball, Santana could just about understand her brother.

"Yeah the ball." She said smiling. As she watched Puck kick the ball back to Cruz. She smiled; She then changed Jay's Diaper and hugged him. He was playing with one of her hair extensions and had managed to pull it out. Unfortunately for Santana they were sewn in so it was quite a tug and it hurt.

"Ahh." She said as she put her hand to her head and almost dropping Jay in the process.

"Sup?" Puck asked picking Cruz up and putting him on his shoulders.

"Your son is as ruff as you, I'm sure you done that the other night." She said grabbing her extension of him, remembering the night they had a baby free night and slept with eachother. Puck accidentally pulled out one of her extensions whilst tugging on her hair.

"Yeah but I'm the good kinda ruff." He said raising his eyebrows. Santana scoffed and threw the pillow at him.

"I coulda dropped your brother then." He said putting Cruz down.

"He's a lopez, he's tuff." She said shrugging and kissing Jayden's tanned head. Puck grabbed Jay and Cruz ran to Santana showing her his toy cars and using her legs as a race track.

Santana was thinking about the first day of junior year which was three days away and Jay's first birthday which was 4 days away. She was thinking and couldn't figure out what she was going to do. Have a one party with everyone, only problem was that her parents especially her father hated Puck for what he done to her, no matter how many times she tried to explain that she stopped taking the pill and lied to Puck about it. She evenutally decided to have one big one with Puck's side of the family and hers with the glee cast. Including Puck's younger half brother Jake who is 13 , he is from his dads side. His younger sister is his fathers too. This is how it went. Puck's father cheated on his mom, without her knowing and the women he slept with got pregnant with Jake and then when puck was 10, his mom had his sister and his dad left wanting to be with Jake instead, but he hasn't really been there for him either. Especially when he got put in prison, since then he has been in and out.

The first day had arrived, and Santana had to drop Jay of at the schools Nursery as she didn't have anyone to look after him. As she walked out she noticed Quinn in her cheerleading uniform and then Becci ran up to her. She walked in to Sues office as Becci had asked.

"Sit down Lopez." Sue said with a stirn voice. Santana looked confused and obeyed. "A little birdy told me you had a little surgery over the summer." Santana folded her arms, the only people she told where Brittany and Quinn. She didn't even tell Puck, he just figured and thought they were hot.

"Who Quinn." She replied bitchy. Sue had told her that she wasn't able to be head cheerleader anymore and Quinn was now back as head cheerleader. Santana was pissed off. She saw her in the hallway and pushed her into the locker. Quinn immediately pushed her off.

"You did this to me you told coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" Santana yelled angry.

"You have a surgery when you get your appendix out you got a BOOB JOB." Quinn yelled back.

"Yep sure did." Santana said slapping Quinn in the process.

"You cant hit me!" Quinn said recovering quickly. Everyone had gathered around.

"Oh sure I can! Just because your gay dosnt mean I cant hit you." Santana said mean and bitchy reminding everyone about Quinn.

"I'm sure Jay will be so proud of you, one day the you can tell him the only thing you acomplished was being fake! Fake hair, Fake boobs, Fake attidude!" Santana looked at her. "Oh come on you werent like you are now." Quinn replied.

"And you don't have fake written all over you! Nose job! Fake hair! Are you forgetting one Lucy caboosy…Mabye I will tell Sue that." Santana said turning around. Quinn pulled her back.

"Don't you dare!"

"Or what?" Santana said getting up in her face.

"You're the biggest bitch, Jay is really unlucky to have you as a mother!" Santana flipped out, you can say whatever you want but doubt her parenting and you've had it. Santana pushed Quinn into the locker ragging at her hair. Quinn Pushed santana off her and Punched her, It hurt but Santana punches harder. The girls had one more go and ragging on eachothers cheerleading unifroms and hair before Santana used all her force to push Quinn on to the floor. It hurt Quinn. She got back up just as Puck came inbetween them.

"Whats going on?" He said as he stopped Quinn from getting to Santana, who was just standing there looking at her and folding her arms.

"Your baby mama is a bitch that's what." Quinn said angry as Puck had his arm infront of her.

"Everyone knows that already, but call me a bad mom and I will do exactly what I just did, hey and being a bitch is so much better than a stupid dyke!" (Apologise for everyone who is gay and reads this story, Its not there to offend you its there because Santana would proabably say something like that, so I apologise and please don't take it the wrong way! Thanks) Santana said smirking walking off with Brittany and fixing her pony that Quinn had pulled out before.

"WALK AWAY AND TAKE OF YOUR BODY BEFORE YOU GET TO CLASS!" Quinn yelled who was still being held back by Puck. Rachel then came over and Puck ran to Santana. He stopped her of her tracks by putting his hand on the wall she was about to walk passed.

"Get out of my way." She said not in the mood.

"Don't hit me." He said mocking her but was then met by a playful slap to the stomach. "what was that about? And are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm more than okay, I'm as happy as daisies moi. No outta my way before I go all Lima heights on your Sorry ass." She said smiling as she grabbed his hand and continued to walk.

"That was pretty hot actually even tho I only caught the last few bits off it, you frickon threw her onto the floor." He said smiling. Santana smirked.

"Like I said don't doubt me on something you know nothing about and you wont have to have a personal meeting with the floor." She said smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! YOUR FAVORITE PART ASWELL PLEASE! :D**


	24. Everything I do, I do it for you

**Okay Santana feels as if Puck dosnt care about her, she gets super upset and Puck shows he loves her in glee club. Love is sweeter will be updated tomorrow! ::D Enjoy and Pleassseeee review, didn't get as much this time **

Santana and Puck weren't together, but Santana really felt lonely without Puck, for some reason she just really wanted him, but not for sex or anything like that, she wanted him to hold to love, to give her his jacket when she was cold, or comfort her when she was feeling down, or always make her laugh and the most important to make her mad so they could have their pathetic little arguments because Santana knows they will always make up afterwards. It's been a couple of weeks. Santana had a huge birthday in her back yard for Jay. She invited little kids, from the day care Jay goes too. Brittany's little sister and Pucks. It was a barbecue birthday with a bouncy castle and balloons and presents, and cake. Jay was very happy and excited, he was smiling and laughing, playing with his friends and the glee club members. Santana was hoping that her father didn't cause any trouble with Puck and his family, and she was glad they didn't, infact they had spoken to Puck and welcomed him with open arms. For Santana it was one of the best days of her life. She loved seeing her son so happy, she loved her and Puck's family getting along and most off all she was happy for Jayden. She got upset that night and was comforted by her mother. She was upset that Jay was growing up so fast.

"_I can't believe he is one already." Santana said sitting on her bed wiping away the tears as her mother put an arm around her. _

"_Its fast how they grow up baby, Little Jay is growing up, just like our Cruz" Her mother said, comforting her._

"_Its just he dosnt need me anymore, he's my baby." Santana said again._

"_Oh he defiantly needs you, he is gunna need you the rest of his life, just like you need me, and how do you think I feel my baby has a baby…that makes me feel really old." her mother said smiling. Santana laughed. _

"_Thanks mom." _

"_No problem, now you get some sleep, you have school tomorrow and Jay will probably have you up at daft o'clock." _

As the days went by Jay looked more and more like Puck. He was walking and into everything, he even got one of Puck's magazines and shoved it in his bag from when he had stayed over at Puck's, Santana found it and flipped at Puck and made him burn all of them. Puck and Santana went really bad once, Santana had Jay more than Puck and Puck filed for a 50-50-custody arrangement. Santana was pissed. They never went through with it, as Santana had let Jay stay at Puck's twice a week and can go for a couple hours once a week and sometimes even weekends. Since then the glee club won sectionals and Quinn, Santana and Brittany quit the cheerios. After sectionals they had a celebration party and Quinn got drunk and decided she wanted to be straight for the night and she slept with Sam, so now Santana calls the three the unholy trinity as they all had sex before marriage and they were all in the celibacy club which is not running any more. Brittany even took Artie's Virginity. Rachel broke up with Quinn and are still not together, infact they aren't even talking, they love eachother so much but they cant stand being hurt or even hurting eachother anymore. Kurt transferred schools because of Karofsky. Which all the glee boys apart from Finn had a go at him and ended up in a huge fight in the locker room and on the pitch. Santana walked in, in a floral print zipped bandeau dress $38.93 from Romwe and a leather jacket, with suspender looking tights and black lace-up booties. (heeled). She had her hair wavy with her fringe clipped back. She walked hand in hand with her one-year-old son. Who was wearing jeans, a chequered shirt and black converse, he was smiling but felt a bit intimidated or scared by all the students walking around him. His hair was spiked up a little with gel, you could tell he was a Puckerman. He clinged to Santana's legs as he got too scared, she picked him up and walked to the nursery.

"Momma will pick you up for glee." She said kissing his cheek as he waved bye before running of and playing with the other kids in the school nursery. Santana smiled and walked out, seeing Puck flirt with another cheerleader, well actually a group of cheerleaders. She got upset, Puck noticed her for the first few weeks of getting a boob job and as soon as she quits cheerleading he completely ignores her for the other cheerleaders.

She walked off trying to hold back the tears, she ran outside and onto the bleachers. She started crying Mercedes walked up to her.

"Santana are you okay?" She asked sitting down. The two had gotten pretty close, since singing a lot together.

"I'm fine." She said looking away.

"No you're not, come on speak to me girl." Mercedes said shoving her a little, Santana smiled a little, before it fading.

"Its Puck, he dosnt even notice me, When I drop Jayden of at his, he dosnt even talk to me, he treats my like his ex and not the mother of his baby, he's all over the other cheerleaders, I just never thought I would feel this way, I mean we haven't even slept with eachother for like ages." She said looking down.

"Have you tried to speak to him." Santana shook her head. "Well why not?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Your Santana Lopez what are you afraid off?" Mercedes said smiling a little.

"Loosing him, not being interested in me anymore, but most of all Jay loosing him, I don't think I could do it, Jay loves Puck." She said looking at him practicing for football with the other boys.

"Listen to me, Puck is not leaving that little boy for anything, he is a lot of things but he would never do that, and he loves you Santana he just dosnt know it yet and one day he will realise that and regret ever letting you go." Mercedes said putting an arm around her.

"Thanks Mercedes, don't tell anyone I was like this otherwise I will give you some serious Lima heights treatment." She said smiling. Mercedes laughed.

"Your secrets safe with me babe." Mercedes got up and walked away at Santana's command. At break Mercedes found Puck flirting with other girls.

She walked up to him.

"Excuse me lady but he has got baby duties to deal with so please walk away." She said getting in-between them. The girls looked at her funny.

"What baby duties do I have? Jay's okay right? Did something happen to him?" Puck said worried.

"Everything is fine, I came to talk to you."

"Well next time just say that instead of nearly sending me into a coma." He said leaning on the locker next to him.

"Football has more chance of sending you into a coma, anyway, Do you realise what your doing to Santana?"

Puck sighed. "Look I filed for custody that was it, its over now please stop getting on my back about it."

"No Puck its nothing like that what I meant was, she broke down earlier just because you were flirting with other cheerleaders, she thinks you don't care about her, you don't notice her, you don't…Don't love her." Mercedes said with her books to her chest. Puck looked down on her and put his hand through his now grown back Mohawk.

"Why are you telling me this?" Puck asked shrugging.

"You know why Puck and the fact is you feel the same way about her two your just not ready to admit it and you don't want to be stuck with the same person for the rest of your life and want to or not your stuck with Santana the rest of your life because of the baby boy you have! One day your gunna wake up Puck and Realise that your nothing without her, now either you do something about it now, or loose Santana for good, and I don't think you could see Santana with someone else it would hurt to much, especially if that someone else is good to your son." Mercedes said walking off. Puck leaned on the locker. He knew Mercedes was right, he couldn't watch Santana and his son with another Man, he just couldn't but at the same time he didn't want to leave all the sleeping around with different girls behind, he loved it to much. He thinks about his life how his father chose Drugs and other girls over him and his family how it lead to his 14 year old brother Jake, it hurt his mom so much. He hated seeing his mom upset. He didn't want to be like his Father, he wanted to be there for his family and he couldn't make Santana go through what his mom went through, he couldn't make Jay go through what Jake, Grace and himself are still going through now, he just couldn't do it. It was time to grow up and start being a real man, choosing his family or the girls.

Santana went to Pick jay up. He was playing with the cars on the floor a little girl who looked liked the daughter of one of the girls Santana had a fight with in sophomore year was playing with him.

"Come on Jay mommy's here." The nursery nurse said grabbing his bag and picking him up. Jay waved by to the girl.

"Let's go to glee club baby." She said grabbing him and his bag. She heard Jay's belly rumble. "Oh my Baba's hungry oh no." She said again as started to play with her earring, she had to move his hand away because he will probably rip it out like he always does with her hair extensions. Just then someone got slushied. Santana put a protective hand over Jay's face so nothing would splash into his eyes. She has never been slushied before but according to Puck it burns.

"Hey jackass wanna watch were you throw the slushy next time otherwise I will go all Lima heights on your pathetic ass!" She shouted before walking into glee club. She sat at the back with jay on her lap. Sam and Brittany sat next to her. She grabbed a sandwich out of Jay's bag and snapped a bit of so it was smaller for him to eat, she handed a piece to him as he hate it. Everyone was in.

"Where's Puckerman?" Mr Schue asked. Santana ignored and looked at Jay who was eating. He looked up at Santana with his big brown eyes and his dark brown cute spiked up hair. Just then Puck walked in. Santana looked up and he smiled at her. She didn't smiled back because she didn't know what to do. "Puck how many times do I have to tell you please be on time for glee." Will said putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry I was just finishing off something I was working on." Puck said as he grabbed the electric guitar and started playing. Jay watched his father look at him, he smiled. Mr Schue sat down and watched as Puck played the guitar.

_Look into my eyes - you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

The band kicked in then, Drums, Piano and the backing Guitars. Everyone was swaying and Smiling. Mercedes smiled at Puck, who was staring at Santana, and occasionally looking Jay. This was the first time he had heard Puck sing and was looking at him.

_Look into your heart - you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

The drums had kicked in more now and the boys including Mr Schue were singing along, the girls were smiling and if they had boyfriends they would snuggle into them. Brittany/Artie Mercedes/Sam, Mike/Tina even Rachel and Quinn grabbed eachothers hands and smiled at eachother. Santana rested her cheek on the top of Jays head as he snuggled into her chest, He was staring at Puck. Santana had tears in her eyes.

_There's no love like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's nowhere unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah_

Puck's guitar solo had started and he was staring at Santana smiling, Jay had grabbed Santana's finger and smiled at Puck.

_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Your can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do - I do it for you_

Puck had finished and everyone clapped including Jay. Santana had put him down and he walked up to Puck. Puck lifted him up and hugged him.

"Wow Puck that was amazing," Mr Schue said standing up and clapping. "What made you sing it?" He asked again.

"Its for My family, for Jay, For Santana…They mean so much to me I don't know what I would do with out them, somebody helped me realise that." He said looking at Mercedes and smiling. After glee club. Santana was at her locker. Puck, Sam and Finn had took Jay outside to play with the ball as they had a free period. Santana walked out to go meet them and take Jay back to the school's nursery but was stopped when 3 cheerleaders walked up to them.

"You're a really awesome dad Puck, he is so cute." One of them said winking at him and pushing her chest out a little.

"Your totally hot, mabye we should…catch up." The other said, Sam and Finn looked at them.

"Call me." The other one said.

"Sorry girls got my eye on someone else." He said looking at them, Jay on Sam's back laughing.

"Well you know were to find us if you ever get bored." One of them said.

"I'm sure I wont." Puck said turning around, Santana smiled as the cheerleaders walked off.

"Hey" She said walking towards him. Puck nodded at Finn too watch Jay a minute whilst he talk to Santana. He walked the opposite way bringing her along with him by walking with his arm on her back. "Mercedes told you uhh?" She asked folding her arms and facing him.

"Yeah and she was right, Santana I love you and Jay, I mean I know he is already 1 but I got an ambition, get us a house some Furniture, some stuff, we can be a family…a real family, and I don't want Brittany, or Brianna or Quinn or any of them other cheerleaders or hot girls, I just want you, I'm gunna try my best to be a good dad, I screwed up this first year and I'm not about to do it again, come back home Santana with me." He said looking at her. She smiled.

"Or why don't you come and live with me." She said.

"Your dad wont allow it." Puck said.

"Well its not his apartment its mine." Santana said smiling.

"You got an apartment?" He asked smiling.

"Yep, moved in on Friday, so it still needs decorating and things but it's a home and its mine and I want you to come with me." She said smiling.

"okay." Santana hugged him and kissed him.

"promise me something." Santana said with there heads resting on eachothers. Puck had his hands around her waist.

"Anything."

"This time were for real, we need to start growing up now, were parents not childless teenagers."

"promise." They kissed again.

**Hope you enjoyed, please please please review! :D Next chapter will skip time and Puck and Jay will sing together mabye as a joke mabye not! :D Jay will be about 6/7 **


	25. Heart skips a beat

Okay so this has skipped about 12 years, Jayden is 13 He comes to Puck for advice about performing. He is a badass just like his dad and he loves girls already.

12 years passed. Santana and Puck graduated, along side with Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt and Mike. Everyone else graduated a year later. Santana and Puck are now 28, they are living in New York, alongside Rachel and Quinn. Kurt and his husband Blaine also live in New York. Finn joined the Army and Puck gets regular letters from him, they promised to stay in contact for ever. Puck and Finn are bestfriends of course they wanted know they were both okay. Brittany is dating Artie still living in Lima but are planning on moving soon, they couldn't move because there 4 year old daughter Ali was seriously ill but she is okay now. Mike and Tina well no one has heard from them for a while, Same with Mercedes and Sam. Sugar is training to be a fashion designer. Rachel and Quinn live in the apartment 5 blocks from Santana and Puck. Rachel is on Broadway which was expected, and after Cassandra July got fired from NYADA for drinking her way through the job 4 years ago. Quinn took over.

Santana is a famous model and a Cheerleader for the New York Jets , which Puck is Famous for being apart of. He isn't Quarter back but he is very famous and just like his role in High school as the runner/catcher, well he does the same for the New York Jets. He loves watching Santana cheer at the football games, it takes him back to high school when he would see her on the sidelines with the cheerios. He also liked to watch the half time show. Jayden is now 13 years old and in 7th grade in Eastside middle school in New York. He looks a lot like Puck, but has Santana's dark hair, Skin and Eyes. Other than that he is Puck. He has both Puck and Santana's attitude. When Puck was 13 he was Noah, Puck didn't exist, But Jay he is like Puck now, always has been and always will be. He Is a very popular boy in school, he plays basket ball for the eagles, and has got his eye on one of the cheerleaders. Santana can be very strict with him but other than that she is quite laid back parent. She does go all Lima heights when Jay dosnt do what he is told, and although Jay would never admit it he is quite scared of Santana when she yells at him. Jay got kicked out of a school in Lima, for giving kids he didn't know or like wedgies, he was only 5. That's when Santana realised that she wanted to be in New York. They have been living in New York for 7 years and since then their lives have been almost close to perfect. None of them found or wanted a career in singing they just thought of glee as and extra circular activity, Saying this they still loved to sing, A couple months back the former glee club members got the worst news they could possibly hear. Mr Schue had passed in a terrible car accident. That was when they all reunited for the first time in a very long time. It was the worst few months of their lives. Kitty is still in Lima as the new Sue Sylvester after she retired to look after her daughter, she is still a bitch but less of a bitch after her confrontation with Santana. Santana found out Kitty had been out to get Brittany from the minute she walked through the door. At first Brittany could deal with it, but when it got so bad, and Brittany broke down on Skype to Santana. She flipped, she drove all the way from Kentucky and walked into the school and gave kitty a piece of her mind, humiliating her in the school. Stating that She was the only bitch at McKinley, whether she is there or not, no one can and no one will replace her. When Puck's younger brother Jake was 18 he made the same mistake Puck made when he was 15. He got someone pregnant. Jake had gotten Marley pregnant and because of the situation both Marley and Jake were in they had to give their child up, which broke there hearts so much. Puck hated seeing his brother like this. Marely for filled her dream as a radio singer and gets to see her child she had given up regurley, she is still dating Jake but like Finn he is training for the army, so he is away a lot.

One day Jayden came home from School. Santana was in work, shooting for cover girl New York. Puck was at home.

"Hey dad." Jay said walking in and slumping his bag on the couch before slouching on It himself.

"Whats up with you?" Puck asked looking at his son who was sat by him.

"Miss Hemrick our performing arts teacher is forcing me to perform at the winter talent show" He said sitting up and abit pissed off.

"And whats wrong with that?" Puck asked playing a game.

"She's wants me to sing, dude not cool." He said, Puck laughed, he really was exactly like him.

"You know singing isn't actually that bad." Puck said stopping his game and leaning back.

"Dad are you serious?" Jay said facing him, frowning his eyebrows the way Santana does. (Jayden looks like Roshon Fegan from Shake it up Jayden Puckerman is Roshon Fegan, but younger as he is 13 in this chapter )

"Look I used to be in glee club, its awesome, I can give you help if you want" Puck asked.

"Thanks dad." Jay said sarcastically.

"So what do you wanna do, sing, rap, dance, all of them, I can do all of them?" Puck asked, Jay raised his eyebrows.

"I don't even know if I can sing, she didn't even ask me if I wanted to do it, she told me it was punishment."

"Punishment for what?" Puck said curious putting his hands on his hips. Jay just smiled a little. "JAY!" Puck said firm. Jay lost his sarcastic smile and sighed looking at the floor.

"Okay fine, I put a note on her back saying 'Kick Me'" Puck thought it was qutie funny, he got into to trouble for doing that when he was Jayden's age.

"Jay you have to stop, One more incident like that and your grounded for a week and no x-box for a month."

"Daaad" Jay said slouching back not happy.

"Shutup and lets see if you can sing, What do you want to sing?" Puck asked. Jayden sighed.

"What about that heart skips a beat?" He said not really caring as it was the first the thing that popped into his head. Puck nodded and put the karoke version on, Jayden didn't even bother to sing.

"Come on Jay tell you what, I will sing it with you." Puck said.

"Fine." Jay slouched. Puck took the first few verses to make Jayden feel more comfortable, Jay was smiling when he hear his dad sing.

_My heart skips skips skips, skips skips skips a beat_

_Noah Puckerman, true lad, Puckerman 2.0, yeah_

_[Puck]_

_I can see you're not yourself_

_Even when you're here with me_

_I know that you're somewhere else_

_So put another record on_

_Kiss and lead me on_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Listen to the same sad song playing on repeat_

_Cause every time we come this close,_

_My heart skips, skips a beat_

_[Puck]_

_So come on, spin me around_

_I don't wanna go home_

_Cause when you hold me like this_

_You know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this_

_That's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!_

Puck had pointed at Jay signalling for him to sing the next verse. He took a deep breath.

_[Jayden]_

_So hung up, we can't let go_

_If you really have to leave_

_One more time just move me slow_

Puck smiled.

_So put another record on_

_Play it on repeat_

_Nothing really matters when we're dancing_

_Cause all you ever need to know_

_Is what you do to me_

_That every time you hold me close_

_My heart skips, skips a beat_

_[Puck and Jayden]_

_So come on, spin me around_

_I don't wanna go home_

_Cause when you hold me like this_

_You know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this_

_That's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!_

_[Jayden]_

_Jay Puckerman, Yeah_

_At the start of the night I was like, what?_

_Let's have a team talk,_

_Playing with this lady isn't something I'd agree for,_

_The flaps keep going up and down like a see-saw_

_I shoulda just taken her to the cinema to see Saw_

_Ooo she let me sit with her, I figured_

_Her figure's a sure shot winner_

_Cause I got a lead from the back, I'ma skipper_

_My heart skips, skips, skips, skips, skips, skips a beat_

_[Puck and Jayden]_

_So come on, spin me around_

_I don't wanna go home_

_Cause when you hold me like this_

_You know my heart skips, skips a beat_

_I know I should, but I can't leave it alone_

_And when you hold me like this_

_That's when my heart skips, skips a beat_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh! oh oh oh!_

_My heart skips, skips a beat_

After they finished, they were laughing and wrestling on the floor.

"See it wasn't that bad was it." Puck asked lying on the floor after Jay had tackled him.

"I guess it, I just cant get up on stage and make a show of myself infront of the whole school, I don't know much about reputation or even what one of them is but I cant ruin it." Jay said sitting on the couch again.

"Me and your mom where both in glee club, both in west side story, and still popular and badassas. No one messed with us, if we can do it you defiantly can." Puck said joining him understanding what he was on about because he used to feel the exact same way.

"You think so?"

"You're a Puckerman, I don't think so I know so." Puck said pushing him a little. Jay pushed him back a lot hard. "Plus chicks dig it."

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Yeah." Puck said smiling. "free for all?" Puck said smiling yet again.. Jay nodded. Grabbing the x box pad and played his father. Santana came in with her hair wavy with Makeup still on, she had came back with food for them as she couldn't be bothered to cook.

"Are you guys serious? What have you been doing all day?" Santana said angry talking about the stack of dirty dishes.

"I've been in school, don't yell at me."

"Yeah I've been in work." Puck said they were both to indulged into the came. Santana walked up to the t.v and switched it off.

"Mom I was about to rank level 6 then."

"Both of you get doing the dishes now! Then you can go back on your stupid game. Oh and Puck you werent at work today, so don't lie to me please." Both Puck and Jay sighed and walked into the kitchen. Santana was so tired. She had been modelling all day, going to three different photo shoots and she had been up since 5am. Her job was tiring but she loved it and it was good pay. After everyone was done they were sitting on the couch.

"So what did you guys do today?" Santana asked talking to Brittany over facebook.

"Oh same old same old." Puck said.

"Same here." Jay said the boys were still to indulged in the game.

"Wow seems like you had fun." Santana said sarcastically. Santana checked the time. "Anyway I'm going to be I have to be up for 6, Jay no later than 10 you have school tomorrow." She said standing up.

"Okay ma." Jay said.

"Night babe."

"Whatever." Santana said as she walked into the bedroom.

**Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be half of Jay's school life and the other half Santana's modelling life. enjoy and review! :D **


	26. Kendaya and Lydia

Okay a look at Jayden and Santana's life in work and school, Jayden trying to get the cheerleader of his dreams and Santana's life and bitchy friends in her work business, enjoy and review! : D

A/N- Okay I told y'all who Jayden looked like in the last chapter, but here is a quick reminder. Jayden Puckerman is Roshon Fegan, looking a little younger, but will eventually look like him now when he gets older.

Ty/Tyler, I will let you decide who you want him to be, just tell me in the review! : D and I will let y'all know who he is in the next chapter and the new girl Kendaya is Victoria Justice when she is 13/14.

And finally Hayden Pantierre plays Lydia

13 year old Jayden walked through the hallways of his school, he was wearing a Polo Ralph Lauren Classic Polo, Navy, with dark jeans and the newest, most expensive trainers in style. He was the most popular, best-dressed person in the school, Well of course he was Jay Puckerman after all. He had put his backpack in his locker, earlier and walked around with the basketball under his arm, with his bestfriends Ty, its short for Tyler. Everyone just calls him Ty. (Pronounced TIE!). Ty was the second best, in the school, which he didn't mind, Second best was better nothing than right. Jayden was good, at his age; Puck and Santana had lost their virginities and were doing it forever afterwards. Jay was almost 14 in 2 months. He would be 14 in the last year of middle school before high school, and he decided that he needed to get the girl he wanted before anyone else did. Well if they did he would beat their ass. He saw her standing by herself.

"Dude go get her." Ty said hitting him on the shoulder a little.

"That was my plan bro." He said smiling before fixing his hair in the reflection from the trophy cabinet. He walked over to her, with the ball under his arm. "Sup Kendaya." He said looking at her; Kendaya was caption of the cheerleading squad. She was very pretty and she wasn't mean at all, I mean sometimes she could have her moments, she was like Brittany in sweetness wise, not in intelligence wise, actually Kendaya was very smart. She wasn't in her cheerleading uniform, as they don't wear it around schools, only at competitions and basket ball games. She was wearing Denim shorts, with a white, tight top, a cropped leather jacket and high top white converse, her hair fell onto one side of her shoulder and it was wavy, her perfect eyebrows arched a little and her perfect gleaming white teeth, was the best in the whole school. Like Jayden she was the most popular, best dressed, prettiest. Girl in the school. Kendaya smiled.

"Oh hey Jay whats up" She said smiling, standing by the janitors closest.

"Oh you were just looking alone, thought I would come and keep you company you know." He said smiling a little before leaning on the wall, in a cool, studly way, just like Puck.

"Well thanks that's really sweet, but I'm actually waiting for Madison to arrive." She said smiling.

"That's cool, can you keep a secret?" He said smiling, Kendaya nodded. "I think Tyler has got a little crush on her." The two laughed a little.

"I agree, you wanna know who else has a crush on someone?" Jay nodded. "You have a crush on me." Jay laughed nervously.

"Is it really that obvious?" He asked, he didn't care but he had to be a stud, he couldn't get crushes, more like hook-ups, even though he wasn't at that stage yet. Kendaya nodded a little smiling. "Well who wouldn't right, I mean…you're hot, you're cool, why not." He said smiling, Kendaya laughed a little.

"Maybe." She said shrugging a little whilst flirtaciouly looking at him. "Oh here's Madison now, and call me Kendi, not a lot of people get to call me that so be happy you get the privilege." She said flirting a little before walking off and hugging Madison before linking pinkies and walking off to Biology. Luckily for Jay, he was in that same lesson. He smiled.

"Kendi." He whispered smiling, staring at her, whilst leaning on the wall.

"Dude she got you whipped." Tyler said jumping at him, Jay pushed him.

"Whatever man, atleast I actually have the balls to get the girl I want." He said looking at him, throwing the ball at him. Ty caught it and laughed a little.

"I've got the balls, it's just I…" Jay interrupted.

"You what?" He said playfully. "Yeah didn't think so." He said again after Ty stayed silent. The boys were playfully pushing eachother, walking to class.

"No fighting in the hallway boys, wouldn't want another suspension now would we Mr Puckerman." The strict head master said. Jay shook his head and they walked into class, everyone was talking and laughing. Kendaya now known as Kendi was sat on the desk talking to another cheerleader, Madison was in the conversation but she was texting.

"Puckerman, Hawthorn you're late, one more late and you will both be in detention!" Jay and Ty sighed and walked to their seats. "Not so fast Puckerman, I have swapped Madison and you around, you get distracted easily." The teacher said again. Jay winked at Ty who was now sitting by his crush. Jay turned around and it turned out he was sitting next to his crush too. He walked to his seat and Kendi moved her bag of the spare chair next to her.

"Ooh badboy, I like it." She said smiling leaning on her hand. Jay sat down and smiled.

"Cant get enough of me" He said as the teacher handed them an end of the year pop quiz. Everyone knew that Jay lived in a famous family, what with his dad a famous footballer, his mom a very famous model and some of their friends on Broadway. They were excited about it first and then when it died down a bit everyone treats him normally, well he is mega popular so everyone looks up to him and wants to be him, either that or there terrified of him. Remind you of anyone?

"More like you cant get enough of me." She said sarcastically. Jay smiled.

"So you wanna come round after school?" Jay asked. "my mom can teach you some things about modelling, I heard you wanted to be one right." He said smiling at her, not doing his pop quiz.

Kendi laughed a little. "Okay first off all it's a fashion photographer and designer, but yes I would like to model my own clothes one day, and second off all I cant because I have cheerleading practice for the last game of the season on Friday, which you also have practice for tonight." She said smiling.

"shoot yeah, I forgot." He said smirking.

"I can see that." Kendaya replied smiling looking at him a little before looking back at her paper and answering the questions.

"Right, well what about Saturday?" he asked.

"Cant, my dad is taking me to some super catholic event, you know I'd love to but I cant." She said feeling a bit gutted.

"Tight schedule huh?" He asked smiling. For a 13/14-year-old he was pretty good with his words, he was sweet aswell, but still pretty badass.

"Tell me about it." Kendi sighed.

"Tell you what, I'm always free so whenever you are, ring a bell or something and we can hang out then." He said smiling.

"Cool." Kendi said smiling.

"Cool." Jay repeated, he was making progress.

Santana had been shooting photos all day, she only really had one true friend in the whole industry, I mean she loved her job, she really loved her job, she just hated the people and she was starting to Miss Brittany…a lot. Puck was in work all day today aswell. He was training for a big game next month. Like high school Santana was the most popular girl in the industry, she had the best photos, the best ideas, that was why she had so many jobs because everyone wanted her for something. She was the HBIC and for a change she wasn't stuck behind anyone, or classed as their little sidekick. Now she had the sidekicks. There were a lot of bitchy girls in Santana's job. They were mainly jealous for example the most jealous girl of them all, her name was Chloe, but her model name was Coco. A lot of the girls were called by their model names instead of their own. Santana however, didn't want a nickname, she wanted to be known for who she was and not some fake model, with a pathetic nickname. She was just Santana Puckerman, and you know what Santana Puckerman, made it pretty far in this industry. Her closest, none jealous friend was called Lydia, she goes by the name Lids. That was her nickname since she was born anyway. Santana came into work, with a Costa coffee, after avoiding the paparazzi and signing one autograph because she was on a tight schedule. She walked in and all the bitchy girls were sitting on the couch laughing.

"Oh look if it isn't little miss perfect." Chloe said.

"Jealous much Ranko?" Santana said giving her a horrible smile whilst walking to her makeup desk. Chloe didn't do much. Santana had a lot of nicknames for her, like The Rat, Chloe had a bit of a rat face, Harlot, Chicken shit and many more. Santana liked to use Ranko a lot because Chloe is ginger and she tried to seduce Puck once. Which got Santana and Puck into a big fight, which their 11 year old son had to stop, before things got out of hand. Santana and Puck weren't married, but Santana liked to be classed as a Puckerman, since they were practically married anyway. Santana sat at her desk ,got out her phone, Put her feet up on the desk and started texting. Lydia came in then, and once again Chloe made a comment.

"and now comes little miss prefect's sidekick." Lydia laughed sarcastically.

"Bite me frog lips!" Lydia said walking off to Santana whilst smiling. Before Lydia met Santana she couldn't stand up for herself, usually she would let the other girls walk over her, but since Santana rudely told her that she would never be friends with someone who cant stand up for herself. Lydia watched Santana at to how she was a bitch. She admired Santana for her mean insulting, and natural bitchiness. Lydia took a seat next to Santana.

"Hey Lid." Santana said smiling.

"Chloe have another go?" She asked.

"Yeah but she knows she will never insult me, like that in high school, like that for the rest of my life." She said smiling, taking her legs off the makeup desk and spinning her chair to face Lydia. Just then they heard a car pull up, Lydia looked out the window and saw a crowd of paparazzi as there manager and photographer Lawson Gage arrived.

"Hey Lawson." Chloe said all over him, she liked to be in his good books. Santana and Lydia just scoffed.

"Now that's what I call stuck up his ass." Lydia said smiling.

"That's what I call it too." Santana said laughing whilst chewing on her pen.

"Okay girls today were going to do an swimsuit shoot. You will be paired up, it has to be sexy, flirty and don't be afraid to touch eachother a little, but remember you have to sell the swimsuit." Lawson said in his suit with his hair gelled back. He made Santana and Lydia cringe a little. "Go get your makeup and hair done and be back here In 30 minutes, I gotta get these photos published tomorrow, latest." Santana and Lydia, stood up and walked into the make up room and got their hair done, and makeup, of course they looked the hottest, well Santana looked the hottest following Lydia. Chloe was really the only girl who would say something to Santana, because even though she was absolutely terrified that Santana would knock her teeth out at any moment, and she wasn't the leader of the whole group, she liked being the leader of the little group she is in now, so she had to say something to get the other girls to like her. Truth is the other girls liked everyone, they weren't two-faced, because they would never say anything bad about anyone behind there back and though Chloe was being a bit pathetic really. They all admired Santana and Lydia but mainly Santana. They all wanted to be her.

30 minutes later and Lawson decided that he wanted Santana and Lydia to do solo photos. Lydia went first she was leaning on the wall, putting her hands through her hair, with her legs crossed a little. She took a few photos and she looked really hot. Santana went next, everyone was watching. Santana was lying on her back, which no one else had thought to do, She then do some amazing poses. Like everyone says she was the best in New York and she really was. Santana and Lydia didn't have any more shoots or anything to do that day, so they decided to go shopping in New York.

_Mom I forgot about basketball practice, bring my kit please! –Jay _

"Typical Jay, forgot his kit, Lid I'm so sorry I gotta go, or you can come with me if you want." Santana said as they walked out the store.

"Yeah I'd love to, I cant remember the last time I saw Jay." She said smiling.

They arrived at the school. Jay was waiting outside the school. Santana pulled up and opened the car door and got out.

"Mom do you have to get out? Couldn't you just pass out it out the window or something." Jay said a bit embarrassed. Not that he had to be, his mom was a famous model, and she was wearing dark skinny jeans and a tight black top.

"I could do worse, I could start kissing you and hugging you to death." Santana said smiling and giving her son the bag.

"Yeah true. Hey Lydia" Jay said grabbing it and noticing Lydia in the car.

"Hey Jayden, boy you've grown." Lydia said smiling from in the car.

"yeah." Jay said with pride "I will call you when I'm finished, I'd call dad but I dunno what time he finishes training." Jay said smiling, he loved his mom and if anyone said anything bad about her he would rip there heads off.

"Yeah okay, bye babe." Santana said smiling. "Oh and Jay no fights this time please." Santana said in a stirn voice, she was still the same old Santana just more mature. Jay smiled and nodded, before running back into the school. All the other kids were staring at Santana with shock, excitement. The model was standing on the grounds they walk on.

**Hope you enjoyed, okay next chapter Puck's life and bits of Santana and a lot of Jay and Kendaya, which I have decided to call Jendaya or Kanden. Which one do you preffer? Or if you have any more then let me know in your review! :D Also don't forget to tell me who you want to be as Jay's bestfriend Ty! :D **


	27. Its all my fault

**Okay so i know i promised Puck's job life, but i will do it eventually i just have another idea, Jayden invites Kendaya over, they all go out, Santana gets talked about by two grown men and they say something to Puck which pushes him over the edge, they have a fight, and Puck gets a gun pulled out on him enjoy and pleas please more reviews. **

It was Monday, Puck dropped Jay of at school as Santana was in work. Kendaya had arrived at the same time and Puck watched how much his son was like him, he smiled before driving off.

"Sup." Jay said walking with Kendaya.

"Hey Jay." She said smiling looking at him.

"So how was the catholic thing on Saturday?" Jay asked again.

"Suprisingly fun, what about you, how was your saturday?" She asked.

"It was pretty cool, i went to work with my dad and i met the entire new york jet football team, pretty dope." Jay said as they walked to Kendaya's locker.

"I think your pretty lucky, you know you have two famous parents, you must get to know a lot of celebrities. " Kendi said.

"Its awesome, but i wouldnt say there that famous." he said.

"are you serious, there super famous, and your mom is close friends with Rachel Berry, she's like the queen of broadway." Kendi said getting her books out. "I wish i could just meet one celebrity i think it would be awesome." Jay leaned on the locker and frowned.

"Like who?" He asked.

"i dunno, mabye Suagr motta? She is like a top fashion designer, she's my favorite, i get all my clothes from her brand, you probably wont know her, you know clothes an all." she said in a silly voice and smiling. Jay smiling.

"No sorry." Jay said, lying, he knew her very well, his mom was modelling her clothes, of course he knew her, plus she was his top babysitter when his mom and dad wanted to go partying. He was going to keep it a secret, Kendaya's birthday was in a couple weeks, he figured it would be the best birthday present. "Hey were of tomorow, your coming to mine i dont care what you say, my mom and dad are planning on taking me out for my birthday or something, so you can come." Jay said smiling.

Kendi smiled. "Yeah okay." She said smiling.

It was lunch and Jayden and Kendi decided to go out for it, it was pouring down.

"Oh no i left my jacket at home." Kendi said standing by the doors.

"Here take my jacket." Jay said taking it off.

"Well what about you?" Kendi said but still accepting.

"I'm a guy." He said, Kendi nodded her head a little.

The next morning, Santana woke Jay up.

"Come on get your ass out of bed, Kendaya will be over any minute you dont want to be looking a mess." She said throwing the closest thing to her on him, which just so happened to be his wet stinky coat from the rain the day before.

"Ew mom that reaks, wash it please." he said sitting up.

"What do you think i am? You know how to work the washing machine." Santana said smiling, Jay smiled and got out of bed, he was dressed, in jeans a buttoned down top and his latest new trainers. He put his jacket on and went to put his clothes in the washing machine. When there was a knock on the door. Jay went to get it as Puck was in the shower and Santana was curling her hair. it was Kendaya, She was wearing a Brooklyn crop t-shirt and shorts with her red converse, her hair was curled, like Quinn has hears. she had a little bit of makeup on, Jay thought she looked hot.

"Hey, come in, my parents are just getting ready." Kendi walked into the really big apartment.

"You live here?" she asked shocked.

"Last time i check i did." He said closing the door and smiling. She shoved him a little. "You can sit down if you want, do you wanna drink or anything?" He asked, he was a badass but Kendaya he was a big softy.

"No thanks, i'm good, how much was this place?" She asked looking out of the window and seeing the whole of Mahattan, it was a luxury penthouse.

"I'm not sure my parents brought it when i was like 8 or something, i think its about 3 million." Kendaya looked shocked. Just then Santana came out in a black rose print velvet mini skirt, with a black peplum top, a cropped leather jacket and heeled ankle boots. Her hair was wavvy on one side on her front and the other side on her back, she looked stunning.

"Oh my gosh, your Santana Puckerman." Kendi said smiling and excited.

"And you must be Kendaya?" She said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kendi said smiling.

"You too, Jay has told me loads of things about you." Santana said smiling and looking at Jay before putting her hands in her leather jacket pockets.

"He has?" She said confused.

"Yeah he dosnt stop talking about you."

"Mom." Jay said embarressed, which Santana intended to do because she thought it was funny.

"I will go get Puck." Santana said smiling before going into her bedroom and cathcing Puck naked.

"Knock." Puck said shoving his boxers on.

"Its nothing i havnt seen before." She said walking up to him and kissing him. "You need to hurry up Kendaya is here and Jay was right, she is pretty cute." She said before kissing him again and walking out and closing the door.

Jay and Kendi were on the couch, playing on a game which was only invented a year ago (bear in mind it is 2023 :D ) it felt like you were in the game.

Puck came out as Santana jumped on the kitchen side grabbing an apple. He introduced himself.

"So were do you two kids wanna go today?" Puck asked.

"I thought we were going shopping spree for Jay?" Santana said.

"Well we can do that too." Puck said smiling.

"Yeah i kinda need to get some new clothes, my mom gave me a couple dollars." Kendi said smiling.

"Oh dont worry about it we will get it for you." Santana said jumping off the side eating her apple.

"Oh no i couldnt." Kendi said.

"No honestly its okay." She said again, Santana was alot nicer, well she wasnt she hadnt changed one bit, she just got more mature and she loved Jay to bits so she was so much softer with him and girlfriends/friends.

"REally, thanks." Kendi said smiling. They arrived in the middle of Manhattan and started shopping at all of the stores. They were getting a few photos taking by papparazi. Jay was a famous kid. After a couple hours of shopping they decided to go for lunch. They were sitting in the outside cafe part, when to men looking about the age of Puck and Santana or older, so 28-35.

"Whoo is that Santana Puckerman, jeez i would tap that." Jay heard as did Puck.

"Dude thats my mom." Jay said he wasnt trying to show off for Kendi, he would do it anywhere to anyone at any time.

"You talkin back to me." one of then men said getting closer to Jay, Puck stood up.

"Dude just back off he's thirteen." Puck said protecting his son.

"Oh right yeah, Puckerman isnt it, Noah puckerman, the star of the New York jets." The other one said.

"Why dont you just get out of here, no hard feelings." Santana said also standing up, they were the ones closest to the men, Jay was sitting closer to Kendaya as he could see she was getting a bit scared.

"Why dont you just stay out of it." he said again.

"you mentioned me therefor i'm apart of this whole situation, you talked shit to my son, so i am apart of it jackass." Santana said angry.

"Gobby uhh? pretty loud too? Are you that loud in bed?"

"She probably is? I heard model's are the biggest sluts ever." Puck's fists were clenching.

"Yeah they fuck there managers to get into there good books, was he good in bed? Better than this loser over here."

"I wouldnt know!" Santana said bitchy.

"Just get out of here." Puck said Angry.

"I hope you, your skank and your pathetic mistake have a good life." The men said walking off. Puck flipped. He pushed him from behind, the man turned around and punched him. Puck punched him back. His friend was getting in. Jay stood up and went to try and get his dad out of it. Santana pulled him back.

"Are you just gunna let them do that." Jay yelled at his mom.

"He's got it okay!" Santana yelled as a man tried to pull them back. Puck punched both men in the face popping a lip and the other's nose. Just then one of them pulled a gun on Puck. Puck stood back a little. Jay gasped. Kendi stood up and stood by Santana, grabbing Jay's hand. Jay stood infront of Kendi and his mom. Everyone in the cafe and the street were scared.

"Your not so tuff now are you?" He said wiping the blood from his lip.

"I dont actually need a weapon to win my battles, i dont wanna look like a fag, bad for my reputation." Puck said being a smart ass he is.

"Dont mess with me!"

"Why you gunna pull it? I've had a gun on me before, i'm not a coward, you wanna shoot, shoot." Puck said.

"Puck." Santana said with tears in her eyes. She had her hand on Jay protectivly, she was also holding Kendaya close. Kendaya was really scared, i mean who wouldnt be, Santana was terrified, she had never been so scared in her life, puck and Jay were the only ones who didnt seem scared, but then again, She knew Puck had been in a situation like this before, and he would gladly take a bullet if it meant saving his family. She knew jay would take a bullet for them two. Kendi rest her head on Jay's back, she was so scared she couldnt even look. Jay squeezed her hand tighter and Santana held them close.

"I wouldnt be doing this if your kid didnt open his mouth!" The man said.

"You wouldnt be doing this if you didnt open your mouth in the first place." Puck said back. The man loaded it, aiming it at Puck's head. What they didnt know was that the waitress like many others had called the cops and they were on there way.

"you gunna shoot me? Do it." Puck said.

"Not you." The man said as he pointed the gun at Santana, she paniced. Puck paniced then.

"Dude leave them out of it."

"I wonder who you love more?" He said, as he pointed the gun at Jay, Jay didnt even flinch. Puck couldnt help but think that this man had super mental issues.

"No!" Santana yelled.

"Just drop the gun and get out of here." Puck said.

"I'll shoot." By this time the guys friend had run off, knowing that he had issues and didnt want to get into any more trouble.

"No you wont." Puck said. "You would of done it by now." he said again, reaching for the gun. Just then a gun shot went off. The man dropped the gun, Puck looked at everyone, Jay looked at Kendaya who was crying, Santana looked at her stomach as she held it, blood on her hands, her eyes were filling up, she looked at Puck, before falling to the ground. Puck caught her before she did. The cops had got there and locked the man away.

"Mom!" Jay said shouting and scared, he was so angry and upset. Kendaya was so scared. Jay held her close as he watched his father hold his mother. Everyone was worried in the cafe, they all stayed back to give her space, but there was a crowd. One of the most famous couples in Newyork had just been shot at.

"Santana look at me, don't close your eyes, your going to be okay, i promise." Puck said near to tears. He held her close.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kendaya asked, she had stopped crying but she was still really scared. Jay stood there in shock not knowing wether to cry or what.

"She is gunna be fine." Puck said with a tear fall down her face. "Call Rachel." Puck said to Jay who did exactly that.

"What's that noice?" Santana said as she heard faint sirens.

"Thats the ambulance babe, there coming to get you, your going to be okay. Just look at me." Santana started to cry.

"I dont want to dye yet." Santana said through tears. Puck started to cry.

"Your not going to babe i promise." He said as he held Santana close. She grabbed his hands and squinted her eyes as a tear fell down them, the next minute she was in an ambulence with Puck, with a mask on and a pressure on her stomach.

"Were is jay and Kendaya?" She asked faintly.

"Rachel has gone to pick them up, there safe, dont worry." Puck said holding her hand.

At Rachel's and Quinn's apartment, Kendaya was shaking.

"I cant believe this is happening, what is my mom going to say, she will never let me see you again, i hope your mom is okay." She said. Jay sat there in sitting there.

"She will be, she is tuff, its all my fault i shouldnt of opened my mouth!" Jay said standing up a bit pissed off.

"Jay Its not your fault, the man didnt have to shoot!" Rachel said, reasurring him. Quinn heard about the news and she was trying to get out of work but they werent letting her.

"He wouldnt of shot if i didnt say anything!" Jay said.

"Jay its not your fault, he was a maniac." Kendaya said.

"I'm sorry." Jay said looking at Kendaya.

"Why?" Kendi said standing up.

"Sorry you had to see that, your mom has every right to stop you from seeing me, i put you in danger, i'm sorry." Rachel looked at him feeling so guilty.

"You didnt put me in any danger Jay i promise, its new york, i actually thought you were pretty brave, i dont care what my mom says, you didnt do anything wrong." Just then the door burst open. It was Jake Puck's brother and Jay's Uncle.

"Jake, i thought you were in the forces?" Rachel said confused.

"I was visiting Marley and then i heard about Santana and i had to check you were okay." He said looking at Jay. Jay nodded at him, but still looking upset. Jake hugged him. "Man i wish i was there, Noah couldnt of done that by himself." He said pretty gutted. one puckerman is bad enough, so imagine what another one would be...well one that is old enough to do what Puck did. Jay is way to young.

"Have you heard anything?" He asked again.

"No my dad said he would call, but its been like two hours." jay said sitting next to Kendaya. She grabbed his hand.

"Santana will be fine, she is a tuff girl." Jake said a bit sad. "Rachel you never told me you and Quinn had a daughter?" Jake said referering to Kendaya.

"Oh we dont, this is Kendaya Jay's friend." Rachel said looking at them making drinks.

"Girlfriend, and i was with them when it happened. " Jay looked at Kendi and smiled before squeezing her hand. Just then they got a phone call. Jay jumped up and grabbed it before anyone else.

"Dad?" He said hopefull.

"Hey Jay." Puck said his voice was calm and a bit relieved but it was still really scared.

"Whats going on? Is she okay? She's okay right?" Jay said shooting the questions at him.

"They go the bullet out, it didnt go in that deep, she is fine, she is just a bit shaken up and she will probably be in hospital for the next 3 weeks." Jay sighed with relief putting the thumbs up to everyone. "I'm staying the night so you will have to stay at Rachels, dont worry about going to school tomorow bud." Puck said.

"Okay, what about the guy?" Jay said, as Rachel went on the internet.

"They called me up and told me he is getting life, we wont be seeing him for a very long time."

"You were pretty brave dad, i just shouldnt of said anything and this wouldnt of happened." Jay said.

"Jay its not your fault, the jackass had issues, if i knew it was coming i would of stood infront of it or something, but she will be fine i promise, anyway i have to go, i love you."

"Love you two." Jay put the phone down. "She is okay, she is recovring." Jay said with relief everyone smiled with happiness. Just then Rachel turned the t.v on the sound as she saw a picture of Puck and Santana.

"Breaking news NewYork's best model was shot this afternoon at a cafe in the centre of Mahattan, Santana Puckerman who was out with her boyfriend and son and an unfamiler young girl, presumily little Jay Puckerman's friend or girlfriend, was shot after, her boyfriend/star football player of the New York Jets, Noah Puckerman, tried to get the man to put the gun down, but was to late, cops arrived minutes later, Noah also known as Puck was seen holding his long term girlfriend and mother of his child close to him and cryin, we are not sure what is going to happen, but Santana fans are sure hoping thay she is going to pull through and make it, family members and friends are all very upset and scared for there friend's life, thats all for now." the women on the t.v said.

That night, Jake took Kendaya home with Jay. Kendaya's mom understood perfectly and was very upset for Jay and his family and wished him luck, she also thanked him for not leaving her daughters side. kendaya kissed Jay which made him smile. Jake took Jay back to Rachels, were Quinn was home. Jay stayed in the room all night, blaming himself and he couldnt get the picture of his mother falling to the floor and his dad crying out of his head. He didnt want this guy to be in jail he wanted him dead. He even had a little cry. Jake went back to Marley's and filled her in, Marley started to cry. Everyone in glee had found out. Brittany was the most upset out of everyone but still they were all very upset.

That night, Puck didnt leave Santana's side, he held her hand all night, and stayed awake all night. He prayed that she would make it. Puck knew something else, that he didnt tell Jay and was never going to tell him, or anyone not even Santana, unless she already knew, but Santana was one month pregnant, she had lost the baby. Puck was gutted, but he knew he had to keep it to himself and he knew Santana didnt know otherwise she would of told him straight away.

**Hope you enjoyed please please please please review i would like more reviews please! :D **


	28. S is for Suspension

**Okay so last chapter, Santana got shot. Jay goes into school, trying to get his mind of it, Santana is now awake and talking. She is still pretty nervous, Jay has a fight in school, and gets suspended, once again. **

Jay walked into school, the next day, he had loads of looks his way. Puck had called him earlier and told him, that Santana was awake and is fine, Doctors said that she might be home earlier. He walked to his locker, and saw Ty walk up to him.

"Dude you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, i dont really wanna talk about it, i need to get my mind of things." He said before shutting his locker and continuing to walk down the hallway. Ty followed.

"Well for the record, i think you and your dad were pretty brave." He said again.

"Dude, i dont want to talk about it." Jay said raising his voice a little.

"Sorry." Tyler said, putting his head down a little.

"I'm sorry man, i just, i guess, its hard, knowing if i didnt say anything then my mom would be fine." He said as they walked to the closest bench. Jay slouched on that, and Ty sat next to him leaning forward.

"It wasnt your fault bro." Just then, Kendaya walked past.

"Hey Jay, Ty." Kendi said smiling. Jay and Kendaya were now dating, but it didnt feel that way.

"Hey." Jay said abit down.

"Sup Kendaya." Ty said smiling.

"Erm Madison is waiting by your locker, i think she wants to talk to you or something." Kendi said. Ty smiled and nodded and walked off, Kendi sat in his place.

"Madison wanted to talk to Ty?" Jay asked sitting up a little and looking at Kendi.

"No i just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just how your feeling? I didnt think you were going to come in today." She said looking at him.

"needed to distract myself, plus i didnt want to stay in Rachel and Quinn's apartment by myself all day, are you okay?" He asked standing up and walking, Kendi followed.

"I'm good...Have you heard anything?" She asked, Jay didnt mind Kendi talking about it.

"She should be out soon, she's awake, so its cool." Jay said. "Hey i'm sorry about it all." He said grabbing her hand.

"Its okay, as long as your mom is okay." Kendi said smiling.

At the hosptial, Santana was awake, Puck hadnt slept and still wasnt going to.

"Is Jay okay?" Santana asked with a croaky voice, she was lying in the hospital bed, her stomach bandaged up, and the thin white covers over her. She was still in pain, from the stithing but the doctors had done everything they could, she was still able to have children and still able to continue modelling, she just had to take it easy for a couple weeks.

"He is fine, he is in school today." Puck said sitting by her bed.

"You look tired, you should get some sleep." She said again.

"I'm fine, i'm not sleeping until were home and your back to your old you." He said smiling, Santana smiled a little.

"Thankyou, you were really brave." Santana sadi turning her head a little.

"nah your the real trooper." He said smiling.

"I dont want to live in New York anymore." Santana said a bit scared of having to go back outside.

"Babe, dont be silly, NewYork isnt the problem, its the people in it. Not everyone is like that, infact the majority of NewYork love you and wanted to kill the guy."

"But what if it happens again?"

"It wont though, because i'm not going to let it happen again." Puck said grabbing her hand.

"I appreciate it Puck but you couldnt stop this one, what makes you think you can stop it again?" Puck looked at her, she was right, it made him feel weak.

Back at school Jay and Kendaya were getting food. (using the scene were Jacob stood up for Marley's mom before meeting Puck :)) Kendaya was infront. they werent really getting food together they just so happened to stand next to eachother. Kendaya had a secret, her mom was the schools lunchlady. She was very popular and was very rich, but that was because of her dad. Her mom on the other hand wasnt so rich, She was left by her husband when Kendaya was 5 but he dosnt stop seeing Kendaya, ever. They live in a small apartment. Kendaya's mom sturggles to look after them and has even considered her moving in with her father, Kendaya dosnt want to she wants to stay with her mom.

"Woah Kendi, How can you have clothes like that, and your mom have clothes, like that." One of them said. Jay looked over.

"Stop it thats my mom!"

"I dont get it your super hot and she's super not." The other one said. Kendi looked at her mom.

"Enough!" Jay said pissed off. "Say sorry now!" He said again.

"Dude, why you standing up for her mom, you couldnt even stand up for your own, no wonder she got shot!" Jay looked at Kendi who was behind him, bit his lip and turned around and punched the lad in his face. His friend grabbed Jay and pushed him in to the food court. knocking all the food off. Kendi looked shocked and didnt know what to do. Jay grabbed him and shoved his face in the food, before kneeing him in the stomach. Having a badass uncle and a badass dad and mom sure did Jay some good. He pushed him in the floor, before hitting the other one in the face, the prinicple stopped them and dragged him into his office.

"What the hell is going on?" The principle said angry.

"Those jerks suck thats whats up!" Jay said angry.

"Its always you Jay! Your suspended for the rest of the week."

"Are you serious, your suspending me for them talking crap about the new lunchlady and my mom! Do you even know what happened to her."

"Yes and i'm sorry, but we cant have that behaviour at this school!"

"You dont care! you cant wait until i leave next year! if you dont tolerate that behavior then mabye you should be suspending them too, what happened to we care about or staff? Obvisouly not!" Jay yelled before walking out and slamming the door, he went to his locker grabbed his back and went to walk out. Kendi ran infront of him.

"Hey, were are you going?" She asked confused.

"There suspending me for the rest of the week." Jay said pissed of.

"Thanks." Kendi said kissing him. Jay kissed her back, putting his hand on her lower back. Kendi pulled away before whispering into her ears. "my mom is away tonight i have the house to my self tonight, come over." She said smiling, Jay smiled and nodded before kissing her again.

Jay arrived at the hospital.

"Dad." He said walking into Santana's room, she was alseep, Puck was on the couch.

"Jay what are you doing here? I thought you were in school."

"Please dont hate me." Jay said furrowing his eyebrows.

"What did you get suspended for this time?" Puck sighed standing up.

"How did you know?"

"Because your a younger version of me, i know everything now tell me so i dont have to put you in a hospital bed."

"These jerks were talking trash about Kendi's mom and then started talking trash about my mom so i kinda got into a fight, with both the lads." He said looking down, holding the strap of his back which was over one shoulder.

"Its okay, i'm proud of you for standing up for your friends and family...true puckerman." Puck said grabbing him around the neck. Just then Santana woke up.

"Jay?" She said looking at him.

"Hey mom." Jay said smiling and walking over to her. "How have you been?" He asked smiling.

"I'm fine baby, should be out soon." Santana looking at him. "How is school? Shouldnt you be there?"

"Yeah, erm...Gas leak." He said not wanting to stress Santana out any more.

"Oh what are you doing tonight then?" She asked smiling, she was so happy to see Jay. She had missed him so much.

"Oh i'm going over to Kendi's tonight. She's in the house by herself so i thought i would keep her some company." He said smiling. Santana jerked her head a little and looked at Puck, knowing exactly what was going to happen even if Jay didnt know. She remembers when she was 13 and going over to Puck's.

_"You should come over to mine tonight, we can hang out, my mom is away so it will be just us two." a 13 year old Puck said. _

_"Erm yeah sure." a 13 year old Santana replied smiling. _

_Santana arrived at Pucks. They went in the pool and Santana got really cold. Puck held her close, warming her up. They were then making out and Puck and pushed Santana into the side of the pool, so she was leaning on the wall. She had wrapped her legs around him holding onto his neck, whilst he had hold of her back, making his way down to her butt. Santana let out a little breath, as she felt Puck put his hands in the bottum half of her bikini. She pulled away and sighed with relief as he kissed her neck and entered fingers inside of her, it kinda hurt a little. Minutes later he had entered into her and was slowly thrusting up and down, trying not to hurt her. As much as Puck was trying not to hurt her, it was Santana let it slide as she knew it would pass in a moment. That day they had incredible first time pool sex. _

Puck smiled at Santana.

"Well just be careful baby." Santana said tugging at his buttoned down top a little. Jay looked a little confused at to what she said, but eventually got it. He spent most of the day at the hospital before, going to Kendi's.

**Did you enjoy? Next chapter Jendaya love! ;) **


	29. Finally Falling

Okay so sorry for the wait, Jendaya love! And maybe a bit of Pucktana, not sure! : D Please review.

Jayden arrived at Kendaya's after going to visit his mom. That day he got suspended from school, for standing up for Kendaya, her mom and his, and he didn't even care. He done what he was taught to do, which was stand up for the people he cares about. He was quite nervous, he knew exactly what was going down, The way Santana looked at him, and he just knew it. He knocked on the door and Kendaya answered in her pyjamas.

"Did you forget I was coming or something?" He asked.

"No why?" She said smiling.

"Well you're kinda in your Pyjamas." Jay said smiling.

"Oh right yeah, well I'm aloud to be in my Pyjamas." She said smiling; Jay smiled a little, before noticing the paparazzi.

"Oh crap, I think I best get inside unless you want the pap's at your door." Kendaya looked out of her door and saw them walking up their way.

"Right yeah come in.," she said dragging him, and closing the door. "Do you think they saw you?" She asked as they had their backs on the door. Jay looked out the peep whole.

"Nah, they walked past." He said smiling.

"Good." She said smiling. "How do you deal with it?" she asked, looking at them.

"I'm a Puckerman I can deal with anything." He said smiling.

Kendaya laughed. "So you wanna watch film, order a pizza?" she asked grabbing his hands.

"Already got half it sorted." He said grabbing a pizza and popcorn and other snacks out of his bag.

"Cool, I'll go put it in the oven." Kendaya said grabbing it and smiling.

"Its pretty cool house." Jay said walking into the kitchen with her.

"Are you kidding, its tiny, compared to yours." Kendaya said.

"Oh shutup." He said playfully pushing her.

"So wanna go put a movie on and not watch it?" She asked, smiling.

"What do you think?" He replied winking, as Kendi grabbed his hand and they ran upstairs and into her room. They put on a film and started to make out. They put on a horror film, because that's what you do, when your with someone, you put a horror film on which leads to you being scared which then leads to serious cuddling and then serious making out.

Kendaya pulled back as she smelt something burning.

"Oh crap the Pizza." Kendaya said literally jumping of the bed and running downstairs; Jay followed and laughed at Kendi's panic. He remembered when he was 9 he almost set the school on fire.

"_Dude I wanna make a fire." Jayden's friend said. _

"_Cool…How?" Jay asked. _

"_I dunno, you think of something, you're the badass." Jay laughed as he grabbed a couple mirrors and rubbish bags. They only waited a couple minutes and the reflection from the sun had caught on the rubbish bags. They thought it was funny at first until it got way out of hand and burned down the schools bike shed. _

Jay smiled those were the good old days. Kendi walked in with the Pizza on a plate.

"I'm not sure I want to eat this now." She said with a disgusted look on her face. Jay laughed at her and then looked at the badly burnt pizza.

"I'm not sure I do either." Jay said. Kendi walked over to the bin.

"Rest in piece little guy, you will be missed." She said as she put it in the trashcan.

"You do realise your talking to a pizza right." Jay said leaning on the doorframe looking very studly.

Kendi smiled at him put everything away and closed the kitchen door.

"I know, I take my food seriously, so how about we get back to what we were doing." Kendi said grabbing his hands.

"Okay little miss eager." Jay said as they made there way back upstairs and into Kendaya's room. They continued making out on the bed, but were interrupted once again but this time by the house phone, luckily it wasn't that far to walk.

"Hello? No she isn't home sorry, bye." Kendi walked back into her room and closed the door.

"Okay this time no interruptions." Jay said as Kendi sat on his legs. He smiled and grabbed her waist and kissed her, after a few minutes of making out they had made their way to the covers. Jay was hovering over her, kissing her neck.

"I'm kinda nervous." She said as he kissed her neck.

"Tell me about it." Jay replied through the kisses on her neck.

"You don't seem it." She said holding his arms.

"Well I am but you're the girl I want it with, I don't wanna mess things up." Jay said still kissing her neck.

"Okay." She said quietly She was extremely nervous, but she didn't want to seem like a loser so she just let it happen.

She must admit, it did hurt the first time and it wasn't as big as a deal as her friend Madison was saying it was, makes her think that she hadn't done it. For a first time Jay was pretty good. Maybe it ran in the Puckerman family.

Jay thought it wasn't that much of a big deal, but it was amazing and after Kendi got over the pain it was even better.

They lay there Kendi with the duvet wrapped around her securely, Jay was showing his chest. Which was well built for a 13/14 year old.

"How's your mom?" Kendi asked looking at him smiling.

"She's okay, she's awake and talking, she should be home soon." Jay said smiling, putting a hand on her waist.

"That's good." Kendi said smiling. "So much or watching the film." She said again looking at the ending credits that came up on her t.v screen.

"Well we found something better to do." Jay said smiling before brushing a piece of hair out of Kendi's face.

"I'm gunna get dressed." Jay said as he grabbed his boxers and put them on. He was very well built for a 13 year old. Kendi thought it was hot. As Jay got his top of the desk a piece of paper fell, he picked it up and it looked like some sort of song.

"Whats this?" He asked, Kendi went bright red.

"Oh its my sisters." Kendi said lying.

"You don't have a sister."

"Crap, okay fine, I got a little bored so I thought I would write a song and do the music." Kendi said sitting up and getting her pyjamas back on.

"Its pretty good let me listen." Jay said looking through her CD's. When he finally found it he listened to the non lyrical track. "You made this?" Kendi nodded. "this is really good, sing it."

"No I cant sing." Kendi said fully dressed and refusing.

"Oh come on, just sing it." He Said. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine." She said frowning. Jay played the music.

[Kendi ]

Suddenly, my choice is clear.

I knew when only you and I were standing here.

[Jayden]

And beautiful, is all I see.

It's only you, I know it's true. It has to be.

[Kendi]

Well that money isn't worth a thing, if you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it.

True love doesn't cost a thing and if you try to buy it, you can't return it.

[Jayden]

No no oh oh!

[Kendi

Your friends are doing all the same things!

And my friends are, look at what you're missing!

[Both]

Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

[Chorus:]

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

[Kendi]

Well I don't need all the finer things, diamond rings and nothing.

So show me something.

'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted.

And now I got it.

[Jayden ]

Yeah yeah yeah!

My friends are wondering what you're thinking!

And your friends are probably thinking the same thing!

[Both]

But it doesn't matter if we change their minds!

[Chorus:]

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

[Jayden

If you can't find love when you're in it.

Don't forget it.

It would change your mind once you get it.

Don't you get it?

'Cause we did it.

Yeah we did it.

Well we did it.

[Chorus:]

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

[Chorus:]

[Both]

Suddenly I can see what I didn't before!

And I don't care what they say anymore!

'Cause I'm falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling falling!

[Both]

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

Finally falling, falling! (Falling)

They were dancing and singing around the room. They fell onto the bed backwards.

"Your actually really good." Jay said smiling and grabbing her hand.

"Thanks, you are too." She replied.

"No seriously your amazing, you should really do something with it." He said sitting up a little.

"Thanks but I wouldn't get very far."

"Are you kidding, you would get so far, my mom and dad know a music director he bases around Rachel but I could get you in there." Jay said smiling and excited. Kendi sat up a little.

"Thanks Jay but my dream is to become a fashion designer."

"You can do that too, I mean look at…whats her name that Victoria Beckham or something the one from Britain She was a singer and she is a fashion designer…I want good things for you Kendi, and I know you do to. You don't want to be stuck living like this for the rest of your life and I'm going to help you as much as I can, your going to go far I promise." Jay said smiling.

"Thanks Jay, im sure you will go far too." She said kissing him.

**Okay hope you enjoyed, next chapter goes back to puck and Santana they start talking about memories (Flashbacks will occur) Apologise for the wait and please review! :D **


	30. Read all about it

**Okay changed this chapter a little, couple weeks later, Santana is fine she is still a little sore. They fly out to LA for the MTV awards Puck and Santana hosts one of the awards and they are asked to perform. Enjoy and review.**

Puck, Santana and Jayden were all in the hotel room in LA they were getting ready for the MTV awards tonight, which they had been asked to host. Rachel was in another hotel room as she was an nominee along side Kate Hudson, SJP and many other big stars. Santana and Puck were going because they had been asked to host best actress of the year. Jayden had asked if he could come along, and they said yes of course.

Santana had put on a Long V-Neck Sequin Formal Dress by Primavera (Type it in on google to see the dress and its the first two) with silver toeless heels with a wavvy hairstyle. Puck had but on a studly suit, he looked hot. Jayden had put on smart studly jeans with a button down shirt and a studly blazer with blazer trainers.

_Good luck tongiht, have fun i'll be watching from new york! ;)-Kendi xx_

Jay smiled as he looked at the text.

_So wish you could come!-Jay xx_

"Are you ready Jay?" Santana asked looking in the mirror.

"Yeah i'm coming." Jay said walking into the room.

"Good coz the limo just arrived." Santana said as Puck grabbed her hand and they walked down to the limo. The paparazzi were outside the hotel but like usual the Puckerman family smiled and got into the limo. As soon as they drove of Santana was rubbing her stomach.

"You okay babe?" Puck asked. Jay looked up from texting.

"Yeah just rubbing a little." Santana said again.

"It will be fine babe, get a wine down you." Puck replied pouring a glass out for her. Before grabbing a 2 beers for him and Jayden. "Just drink it before we get out" Puck said smiling and passing the drink to Jay. Santana smiled too. A couple minutes later and they had arrived. They got out and the paparazzi were shouting them and fans were screaming. Santana was a well known model and Puck a very famous footballer. no one knew that they could sing.

They got on the red carpet and got some photos. Some with Puck and Santana some with them all and some with just Jay. They had been pulled up by interviewrs, This was live so viewers could see. Kendi smiled everytime Jay or his family came on.

"So how are you after your injury?" The interviewer asked Santana. Santana looked to the side and saw Puck talking and Jay talking to interviewers.

"Yeah i'm fine, its still a little sore but i can manage." Santana said smiling.

"Good, so has this affected your modelling career?" She asked again.

"No, erm i'm actaully starting to shoot for another make-up campaign and have a couple other shoots so it should be good." Santana said smiling.

"oh thats good i here the fans have missed you."

"Aww." Santana said laughing.

"Alright well were going to let you go and have fun tonight."

"Yeah you too." Santana said walking of and meeting Lydia. Puck and Jay were getting a photo taking. When Rachel came up behind them.

"Is that Noah Puckerman?" rachel asked hugging him.

"Hey my little Jewish princess, weres Quinn?" Puck asked smiling.

"She is unwell." Rachel said a bit sad. "How are you guys." She asked pushing Jay playfully a little.

"Fine, were good." Puck said smiling. Jay got pulled away to talk to an interviewer.

"Aww look at that, he's just like you, and Santana. Such a charmer." Rachel said smiling, Puck looked at him.

"Yeah, like his mom." Puck replied.

"Well he always has been a momma's boy." Rachel replied smiling.

"Here sure has." Santana said walking up to them.

"Hey, how you feeling, hey lydia." rachel said smiling and hugging Santana.

"Hey Rach...Good luck for tonight." Lydia said smiling.

"thanks." Rachel said smiling. Jay rejoined them and all took photos together. They all went in and took there seats. Jay saw Jayden Smith one of his good friends.

"Jay my man." he said as the two slapped eachothers hands and hugged eachother.

"Sup Jayden" Jayden Smith said smiling. (In this little conversation Jay will be Jayden smith and Jay will be called Jayden to make things easier.) "Heard you and that girl got it on." Jay said nudging him.

"How did you hear about that?"

"I know a few people."

"well i'm gunna go catch you later and good luck man." Jay said walking back to Puck .

"You too." Jayden replied.

They were sat at the front and on the table was Rachel, Santana, Puck, Jayden, Lydia and Marleywho had arrived a little later. They were sat next to the table which had Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Justin Beiber, Miley Cyrus, Joe Jonas on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 2024 MTV awards, please welcome onto the stage tonights hosts Taylor Launter and Taylor Swift!" Every cheered and clapped as they came on.

"Whooo i'm so excited to be hosting this amazing show." Taylor Launter said smiling.

"Yeah we have some great acts for you today, Lady gaga, Beyonce, one of our newest stars Marley rose with her new single." Taylor swift said smiling.

"Yeah we also have our very own Taylor swift" Everyone cheered. "And a blast from the past Emily Sande and Proffesser green. That and so many more."

"Okay please welcome onto the stage Famous super model and cheerleader SAntana Lopez and her NewYork Football star Boyfriend Noah Puckerman." Taylor Swift said smiling as they came out. Puck put his arm around her as they walked up to the microphone. Everyone was cheering.

"Hi guys." Santana said smiling. Everyone was clapping.

"Hey." Puck said smiling.

"Oh my gosh i'm so excited and happy to be apart of the awards" Santana said smiling again.

"Okay so its time for best Female Singer."

"Nominees for best female singer are, Pink, Beyonce, Marley Rose, taylor Swift and Rhianna." The women on the T.V Screen said.

"And the winner of best female singer is..." Santana said opening the little envelope.

"MARLEY ROSE!" They shouted at the same time indoor fireworks went off and Rachel hugged Marley as she won and Marley got up on stage and accepted her award.

A couple awards later and a new segmant was introduced, Best Celebrity Kid.

"And the Nominee's for best celebrity kid are Blue Ivvy Carter, Willow Sage, Willow Smith, Jayden Smith and Jayden Puckerman." Santana smiled and Jay as this was his first nominee.

"And the winner is...Jayden Puckerman." Jayden was so shocked, Santana jumped out of her seat and hugged him so tight, Puck did the same. Kendaya back home was so happy and smiling.

"ERm okay so i didnt think i would get nominated for anything so thankyou. I wanna thank my parents, they have been through so much and the bravest, toughest people i have ever met. This is for you I love you guys." He said holding it up in the air. Santana blew him kisses and was nearly crying.

It was time for a break and everyone was drinking, or eating. Jay and Jayden were talking along side Willow Smith.

There was a problem Emilie Sande and Professer green couldnt make it, so they would have to cancel it, until Rachel told them Puck and Santana could sing it. They refused at first but once they begged then they had to do it. No one knew they could sing and this was like their first debut.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Professer green and Emilie Sande were unable to make it so filling in for them is Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman." Taylor launter said. (Santana Bold Puck Italic) The lights came on dark with just a spotlight on Santana. She was so nervous.

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout,**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out.**

**So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid,**

**They can read all about it, read all about it, ohhhh.**

_Nothing to hide_

_Stifle or smother_

_Suffered and cried_

_Strife made me tougher_

_Never mumbled or shy to,_

_The trouble, I rise above all_

_Expectations forget rep_

_Ain't never begged yet_

_When I wanted to get pence, hustle,_

_To be, I'm exactly what my neck says._

_That sket said I tried to cash in on my dad's death,_

_I wanted to vent 'stead I said nothing at all._

_After all you were never kin to me,_

_Family is something that you've never been to me,_

_In fact making it harder for me to see my father was the only thing that you ever did for me._

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout,**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out.**

**So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid,**

**They can read all about it, read all about it, ohhhh.**

_Dear dad,_

_As a kid I looked up to you,_

_Only thing was I never saw enough of you._

_The last thing I said to you was I hated you,_

_I loved you and now it's too late to say to you._

_Just didn't know what to do or how to deal with it,_

_Even now deep down I'm still livid._

_To think, I used to blame me,_

_I wondered what I did to you to make you hate me._

_I wasn't even 5, life's a journey and mine wasn't an easy ride,_

_You never even got to see me rhyme,_

_I just wished you would have reached out_

_I wish you would've been round when I'd been down._

_I wish that you could see me now,_

_Wherever you are I really hope you found peace._

_But know that if I ever have kids,_

_Unlike you I'll never let them be without me._

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout,**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out.**

**So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid,**

**They can read all about it, read all about it, ohhhh.**

_I write songs, I can't listen to_

_Everything I have, I give to you_

_And every one of these lines I sing to you._

_My job's more like public service_

_My life just became yours to read and interpret._

_If you heard it it'd come across a lot different at times_

_I throw fits when I read how they word things._

_You've seen me smile_

_Now you're gonna have to see me hurtin'_

_'cause pretending everything is alright when it ain't, really isn't working._

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout,**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out.**

**So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid,**

**They can read all about it, read all about it.**

_I ain't censoring myself for nobody_

_I'm the only thing I can be,_

_All that is good, all that is bad, all that is, me._

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout,**

**I wanna scream till the words dry out.**

**So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid,**

**They can read all about it, read all about it.**

They had finsihed and everyone was clapping and celebrating, they were really good. It was an emotional song for Puck because it is basically about his father not being there.

That night Rachel had won two awards, and they just had a really good night. Santana, Marley, Lydia and Rachel were all drunk. Puck was drinking but not to much, and Jayden was having a blast and talking to loads of different celebrities.

He kept on thinking it would of been better if Kendi was here though.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


	31. Good news and bad news

**Okay sorry for not updating in a while...this chapter Santana finds herself pregnant again and Jayden and Kendaya have a fall out! Enjoy and Review!**

**A/N- Also i have a new story...its another Pucktana one but this one is based around friendship and it is called young blood, i would really appreciate it if ya'll read and reviewed that too! :D**

It had been a month since the grammy's and Santana, Puck and Jayden were so happy. Santana and Puck even celebrated with a little smush. Puck and Santana got offered a record deal. Which they gladly took, Santana is working on her album and has yet to complete her modelling and Puck hasnt started his album as him and his crew are writing songs and producing the music. Jayden had turned 14 and for his birthday Santana and Puck got him a record deal with Columbia Records. He was so happy, he'd released his first single a week later and it went straight to number 2 in the charts, it has had 14 million sell outs on itunes. (The song is called 'Top of the world' by roshon fegan because in glee world Jayden looks like and sounds like roshon! So check out the song and that is jaydens song!). When Kendaya heard the song she was so happy for him, she knew he would get really far in his life.

It was Octobor 4th a month after Jayden's birthday, he got up for school, Puck was up and out early with his record deal and Santana was leaving to go finish a few more of her songs after she had dropped Jayden off. When He got to school he met up with his friend Ty and they walked to their lockers.

"Man i cant wait to get out of this place." Ty said opening his locker.

"Couple more months left man and were gone." Jayden said yawning. Just then Kendaya and a girl Jayden didnt know walked up to them.

"Hey Jayden...Ty." Kendaya said smiling, Jay turned around a little bit.

"Hey." He said yawning again.

"So this is Ally she's my cousin from Austraillia, she's just moved." Kendaya said smiling.

"Hey." Ty said, Jay just nodded.

"Oh my gosh i love your music its soo..." Ally got cut off.

"Actually we were just going to grab some food." Jay said pointing to the vedning machines as him and Ty walked off. Kendaya noticed and was fuming.

"I cant beleive your his girlfriend." Ally said.

"Hang on Al." Kendaya said walking up to Jayden. "Jay we need to talk alone." She said. They both looked at Ty.

"So i have to go? Fine...i'll just talk to your friend." Ty said walking off and over to Ally.

"What's up?" Jay asked yawning.

"Ally was trying to talk to you then and you just ignored her." KEndaya aid angry folding her arms.

"No i didnt, i said hey."

"No you didnt Ty said hey...whats up with you latley?" She said again.

"I'm sorry...i'm just really tired, i've been up most nights on my album and studying and.." Kendaya cut Jayden off.

"So Fame has gotten in the way that much that you cant even stop and say high to someone."

"Come on babe your not really mad are you?" Jay said looking at her.

"Actually Jay i am, ever since you've got that record label and the stupid grammy you havnt had time for me or anyone else, its life everyone around you dosnt matter anymore, but you dont care you've got your life, you've got your grammy and your album, and the fans you've got the money so that means your better than everyone else...well you know what your not, your know better than me, or Ty or Ally, or any other person at this school, anyone of us can be just as famous as you." Kendaya said angry.

"Your seriously yelling at me because of my work? You know what...i'm trying to start my life and if this is how it has to happen then i'm willing to let myself be tired everyday have the paparazzi following me everywhere and a new story or rumour about me or my family everyday...i'll let that happen because its what i want to do with my life! Your always complaing about not being able to make it as a fashion designer when you have never even tried, you have a killer voice why dont you try using it and advertising yourself a bit more...then maybe you'll have the chance to do what you want."

"Not everyone has it as easy as you! We cant just run up to mom and dad and ask them for a record label or the latest clothes or trainers or what not...it just feels like your head is to far up your own backside right now to even think about anyone else...and i dont like it, i want the old Jay back." Kendaya said a little softer.

"I get it, and to me it feels like your getting on my case about everything all the time because your jealous" Jay stopped as he realized he shouldnt of said it.

"You know what I feel sorry for you...you love yourself that much that you think everyone is jealous of you, well your wrong because i am far from jealous." Kendaya said walking off.

"Kendaya." Jay said trying to get her to come back but she ignored. Later through the day she had been ignoring him, and at lunch when he checked his facebook on his phone he got the shock of his life.

_**Kendaya Woodwall went from being in a 'relationship' to 'single'**_

He looked at and his heart dropped he didnt want this to happen, he really cared about Kendaya. He seen her sit with her mates and as she walked up to get a soda Jay walked up to her.

"Is this your way of saying we've broken up?" He said holding up his phone.

"I dont want to talk right now." Kendaya said not looking at him

"Well i do and i want to know why your now single?"

"Because my ex-boyfriend wasnt the guy i fell for." she said walking off, leaving Jay stumped for words.

XXXXXXXXX

"_Hey babe are you on your lunch break?" _Santana asked Puck over the phone?

_"In about 5 minutes...you?" _

_"I've actually finished recording now." _Santana said smiling

_"Okay well i will meet you in a bit"_

_"Okay see ya" _Santana put the phone down.

After 10 minutes of waiting Puck was finally there. She got into his car as they drove of to go get some food.

"So i have some good news and some bad news." Santana said.

"Whats the badnews?" Puck asked.

"Well you need the good news before you can know the badnews." Santana said smiling.

"Okay so whats the good news?" Puck asked looking at her.

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling. Puck pulled into the a car park and smiled.

"Really?" Santana nodded. "Oh my god thats amazing." Puck said grabbing her and hugging her. "Wait whats the badnews."

"Well i cant continue modelling until after the baby is born."

XXXXXX

Later that day Everyone was home eating dinner, Jay didnt say a word.

"Jay what wrong?" Santana asked her son

"Oh nothing dosnt matter?" Jay said.

"Well it does because your not eating." Santana said again.

"I'm not hungry."

"Jay dude whats up?" Puck said looking at him.

Jayden sighed. "Me and Kendaya broke up."

"What? Why?" Santana asked looking at him.

"She thinks i'm being selfish?"

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Because after the grammy and the single i'm 'inlove' with myself and then i flipped and called her jealous." Santana sighed.

"Oh Jayden you really are a Puckerman...i think things will work out between you too." She said.

"Doubt it."

"You never know." Puck said "Look how we turned out." He said again.

"Yeah only coz you knocked her up."

"Jayden!" Santana said.

"Sorry."

"We have some good news" Puck said

"Your having another baby?...i heard you guys talking about it in the kitchen before...congrats i'm happy for you." Jayden said smiling before walking off and into his bedroom!

**Hope you enjoyed dont for get to review!**


End file.
